Ironías Amorosas
by Gaby Jaimes
Summary: Bella Swan, una chica de familia rica pero muy humilde conoce al atractivo Edward Cullen. Forman una hermosa amistad, pero los dos son conscientes de que aman al otro, sin embargo tienen que pasar por muchas dificultades si quieren estar juntos... las Ironías Amorosas que se presentan se vuelven la principal razón para que esta pareja luche por su amor...
1. Prefacio

como ya saben los personajes no son mios, son de la fantástica, genial y única S.M. la historia si es mía y esta completamente prohibida cualquier copia sin permiso

¡Hola! mmm, bueno soy nueva aquí pero quería compartirles mis locas ideas, este es el prefacio de _Ironías Amorosas _me gustaría que me dijeran que les parece, se aceptan criticas, buenas, malas, regulares, etc. :D ojala les guste

**IRONIAS AMOROSAS**

**PREFACIO**

**BPOV**

Mientras caminaba por una de las calles de Nueva York me puse a pensar en cómo haría razonar a mi padre para que me dejara de tratar como una niña chiquita y me dejara hacer mi vida por mi cuenta.

Caí en cuenta que ya había llegado muy lejos y si seguía caminando Félix me buscaría y odiaba tenerlo encima. Di la vuelta y cambie mi camino de regreso. Mientras pasaba por el parque me llamo la atención una cosa: un grupo de jóvenes, de belleza extrema, sentados mirando a otro joven jugar con un pequeño niño. Los jóvenes reían mientras el niño gritaba de felicidad con sus juguetes. El joven que jugaba con el niño parecía ser el más feliz de todos y el más guapo también. Sonreí de forma estúpida por la imagen tan hermosa, al menos sonreía entre la miseria, deje de mirarlos y continúe mi camino, pero de repente un balón paso a mi lado muy rápido y fue a parar a la carretera, un coche paso y lo daño reduciéndolo a nada.

El mismo niño que había visto jugando salió corriendo y tomo lo poco que quedaba de su balón y se puso a llorar sentado en la acera, el joven que había estado jugando con él se acerco y lo abrazo asegurándole que todo estaría bien, recordé mi sufrimiento… era como aquel niño, pero a mi edad era mucho peor, sin embargo para un niño… debía ser una tragedia. Una lágrima traicionera rodo por mi mejilla y no lo soporte más, saque mi billetera tome un billete de cien dólares y me acerque al niño diciéndole:

"hola pequeño, toma cómprate uno nuevo" le largue el billete y él me miro agradecido y confundido a la vez, como su acompañante que por primera vez lo detalle: ojos azules como el cielo, cara simétrica, cabello cobrizo y hermosamente despeinado, sonrisa blanca como la nieve y cara de ángel… trate de que mi rostro no mostrara sorpresa por tanta belleza junta "cómprale uno no quiero verlo llorar" dije de forma melancólica a aquel rostro hermoso. Sonrió de forma que mi corazón dejo de latir, estaba deslumbrada, y acepto el dinero de forma cautelosa  
"gracias, no tienes porque hacerlo" dijo dudando, obviamente, que una extraña te regale cien dólares así porque si no era común  
"no importa, no lo quiero ver llorando, me… duele" dije señalando el niño "a unas cuantas cuadras ahí una tienda de deportes podrías ir allí y…"  
"¡Bella!" ¡Mierda! Era Félix… mi maldito escolta


	2. Sufrimiento

**CAPITULO 1: SUFRIMIENTO**

**BPOV**

Me levante como todos los malditos días de mi vida, en una cama lujosa, con una bandeja repleta de comida a mi lado y con el ánimo por el piso… mi vida no era mala, para nada, pero ser hija de padres ricos es más difícil de lo que parece… no puedes ni respirar tranquila, apuesto a que afuera de mi enorme habitación estaba el guardaespaldas que mi papá contrato para cuidarme, Félix, que solo sabia agobiarme y perseguirme a todos lados… las pocas veces que no lo tenía encima, solo eran cuestión de 15 minutos para que volviera a sentirme asfixiada puesto que mi padre le dio una orden clara: _quiero que este acompañada todo el tiempo_.

Respire hondo y me levante para tomar una ducha caliente, tenía que estar relajada para lo que iba a hacer hoy…. Hablar con mi padre para decirle lo que quería: hacer mi vida sola… sin nadie que me cuide, tomar riesgos, disfrutar la vida, ser feliz, ser…. Libre. Tenía que hacerlo hoy, porque si no lo hacía, era probable que mi padre no tuviera otro día libre.

Cuando ya estaba vestida, Salí de mi habitación y baje las escaleras mientras sentía como Félix me seguía a una distancia prudente pero acosadora… o así lo sentía yo. Me senté en el enorme comedor al lado de mi padre y en frente de mi madre que desayunaban tranquilos

"buenos días" salude, ellos me respondieron de la misma forma. Mire las bandejas que estaban sobre la mesa para elegir que desayunar, me di cuenta que mi madre no había cocinado, si ella lo hubiera hecho no habría tanta comida. Tome unos hot cakes con miel y un vaso, tome la jarra de jugo de naranja y me serví. Mis padres me desearon buen provecho y yo asentí mientras comenzaba a masticar. En cuanto termine, me limpie con la servilleta y dispuesta a lograr mi cometido hable:

"papá necesito hablar contigo" comencé pensando exactamente qué le diría, quería sonar valiente pero por dentro me moría de nervios

"claro hija, dime" respondió mientras le daba un sorbo a su café

"papá lo que pasa es que…" el teléfono de mi padre comenzó a sonar, el alzo un dedo indicándome que le diera un minuto y yo asentí algo molesta. Cuando termino de hablar con lo que parecía ser un socio hablo:

"hija, creo que tendremos que hablar más tarde, se me ha presentado un inconveniente en la oficina y tengo que irme" dijo severo, sentí que la furia nacía

"pero, es tu día libre" dije enojada, era domingo y por esa razón mi padre no trabajaba pero siempre ocurría algo y se tenía que ir, odiaba eso

"lo sé, pero sabes que no puedo hacer nada frente a los problemas de último minuto" dijo y con eso se levanto, tomo su chaqueta y las llaves de su auto y se fue. Tenía demasiada rabia, nunca en mi vida había podido hablar con mi padre, en una conversación real, porque siempre vivía ocupado. Mi madre se dio cuenta de mi estado de ánimo

"hija… cálmate, tu padre no tiene la culpa. Simplemente está haciendo su trabajo para poder tenerte bien a ti y a mí" resople

"eso es mentira" dije contradiciéndola de manera grosera, yo no era así pero esta situación era demasiado para mí "si me quisiera tener bien me dejaría ser libre de una maldita vez"

"no digas eso cariño…. Tu eres libre, y nadie te va a quitar eso" me sonrió tratando de calmarme. Estos últimos meses me había sentido más agobiada de lo normal, y eso me ponía de mal humor

"si fuera libre no tendría a un escolta todos los días de mi vida, cada hora, cada segundo… detrás mío… es simplemente agobiador y no quiero seguir así… estoy harta" dije y Salí corriendo hasta mi cuarto. Cerré la puerta con seguro y me tire a la cama a llorar… no quería enojarme con mi mamá pero ya no aguantaba… quería ser o sentirme libre…. Y en este lugar no lo conseguiría, no mientras tenía que vivir de esta forma… quería que la tierra me tragara, morirme, desaparecer… ser feliz…

Estaba encerrada en una jaula, el cuarto era oscuro y no veía nada. Gritaba por ayuda, quería que me sacaran de ese lugar, grite y grite pero no había nadie… nadie me ayudaba… estaba sola. De repente comencé a llorar, cada vez más fuerte. Grite una vez mas y de repente apareció un pequeño resplandor frente a mí y visualice la silueta de un hombre, grite hacia ese desconocido para que me sacara de esa asquerosa jaula, pero este, en vez de acercarse se dio la vuelta y camino en la dirección contraria, grite mas fuerte pero no se dio la vuelta y asustada como estaba me desperté agitada

No podía descansar en paz, todo por culpa de la presión que sentía. Mi padre no me quería hacer daño pero con el simple hecho que tuviera que vivir agobiada con un escolta ya era bastante. Y no solo el escolta me agobiaba, mi padre no me dejaba tener auto porque según él, tendría el medio de ir a lugares públicos donde estaba desprotegida. Me vi obligada a enseñarle a todos mis compañeros en la universidad, para que el supiera que tanto me exponía. Tenía prohibido salir a fiestas o con mis amigas, el único lugar al que me dejaba ir era a la biblioteca y para eso tuve que rogarle. Tenía que hablar con él, mi condena tenía que acabar y buscaría mi libertad, a costa de lo que sea…

Baje, al borde de las lagrimas y encontré a mi mamá sentada leyendo una revista en uno de los tres enormes sofás que tenía mi casa o más bien la _mansión_ me senté a su lado y ella cerro la revista y me abrazo. No me pregunto porque lloraba, ni por mi dolor, solo me abrazaba y consolaba en silencio mientras las lágrimas salían de mis ojos sin control. Después de llorar, por no sé cuánto tiempo, me calme y mire a mi madre, ella me sonrió y sobo mi brazo

"mamá… ya no quiero sufrir más" dije en un susurro

"sé que tu padre te pone muchas condiciones, pero es por tu bien, no… no me gusta verte así" la voz se le quebró al final, no quería ver a mi madre sufrir por mi dolor

"mamá tranquila… es solo que me siento… no lo sé… encarcelada…como si solo viviera por inercia… quiero hacer mi vida, equivocarme, enamorarme, disfrutar, ser… feliz" dije con el corazón en la mano, la impotencia se hacía presente en mi cuerpo

"hija… se que quieres hacer tu vida sin condiciones… yo… te ayudare a lograr algo así como… tu independencia" me sonrió y yo hice lo mismo

"pero mi papá no me dejara…" dije mas para mí misma

"Bella… tu padre te ama… y siempre te vera como su pequeña, pero él no te puede impedir ser feliz… los escoltas a mí también me parece una exageración, pero él cree que es mejor para nuestra seguridad" dijo de forma consoladora-hablare con el si eso deseas y tratare de convencerlo de que te… deje…tener tu vida" dijo y me sonrió

Luego de hablar un rato con mi mamá decidí que iría a la biblioteca para estudiar un poco ya que mañana tendría un examen y no quería reprobar, aunque ya era buena estudiante. Tome mi bolso con mis libros y una manzana ya que no había almorzado y en este momento no tenía apetito. Salí con Félix detrás y comencé a caminar hacia la biblioteca que quedaba a unas cuadras de mi casa.

Cuando llegue fui a hablar con la anciana que siempre estaba detrás del pequeño escritorio, la salude y le entregue un libro que le había pedido prestado la semana pasada y le di las gracias mientras me dirigía a la sección en la que se encontraba el libro que necesitaba, tome el libro de códigos comerciales y me senté en una de las mesitas que allí había y comencé a estudiar, este era un tema fácil

Pasada una hora de aburrimiento debido a que todo lo que estaba leyendo me lo sabía de memoria, me dio hambre así que saque mi manzana y me la fui comiendo de a poco.

Mientras masticaba distinguí a dos de mis compañeras en la biblioteca observando unos libros, que al parecer, no eran relacionados con la carrera universitaria. Tome mis cosas y las guarde mientras me levantaba y me acercaba a mis amigas

"hola" dije en voz baja, la bibliotecaria era algo gruñona

"¡hola Bella!"Saludo efusivamente Jessica pero si elevar la voz, se me hizo extraño que supiera las reglas, ella ni siquiera venia aquí

"hola Bell's" saludo Ángela menos entusiasta que Jessica

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" pregunte realmente intrigada, primero por Jessica y segundo porque Ángela solo venia para estudiar y no para leer libremente ya que no tenía mucho tiempo libre

"Ángela me obligo a que la acompañara a estudiar pero esta sección se ve interesante" dijo Jess poniendo a la cara al principio y luego una mirada picara hacia la estantería

"vamos… no es tan malo" dijo Ángela refiriéndose a la parte de _estudiar_, mire a la estantería y me di cuenta que era la sección de romance.

Mirando los títulos me di cuenta que eran esas novelas no muy viejas. Personalmente prefería las antiguas, el amor que describían los escritores era más puro

"sí, lo que tu digas" dijo Jess poniendo los ojos en blanco, me reí

"señorita Bella nos tenemos que ir" dijo Félix atrás mío, bufe, ni siquiera podía tener una charla de chicas

"adiós… hablamos en la universidad" les dije a mis amigas, ellas entendían cuanto odiaba tener un escolta y aunque Jessica era algo refinada, no me envidiaba

"si claro, adiós" dijo Ang, ella también estaba a gusto con su atareada vida

"adiós Bella" se despidió Jess con lastima, me di la vuelta furiosa y mire a los ojos a Félix que me miraba sin ninguna expresión

Salí enojada de la biblioteca mientras terminaba mi manzana y sentía la presencia de Félix detrás de mí. No entendía la preocupación de mi padre por los escoltas, era como si creyera que alguno de sus _enemigos_ me fuera a hacer daño. Torcí mi cara en una mueca… eso sonaba completamente ridículo y estúpido, ni siquiera sabía si mi padre tenía a alguien que lo odiara

En cuanto llegue a mi casa, subí a mi habitación y con rabia tire mi bolso a una esquina. Tome uno de mis libros favoritos, _cumbres borracosas_ y me senté en mi cama a leerlo, aunque ya me lo sabía de memoria, en realidad no le prestaba atención, solo trataba de mitigar la ira y parecía estar funcionando

Luego de un rato me di cuenta que estaba lo suficientemente calmada así que cerré el libro y lo deje sobre la cama, baje al primer piso rogando porque mi padre ya hubiera llegado, tenía que hablar seriamente con el

Llegue a la sala y allí estaba el hablando con mi madre, no quería ser grosera e interrumpirlo así que solo me acerque y me quede ahí parada como tonta. El se percato de mi presencia y le dio una palmadita al puesto a su lado para que me sentara, obedecí preparándome mentalmente

"papá…. ¿ahora podemos hablar?"Pregunte, no me importaría empezar la charla ahora mismo pero con el tenia que comportarme _a su altura_

"lo siento pero no" dijo, sentí a mi sangre hervir "en este momento tengo que hacer la maleta… me voy a un viaje de negocios, eso le estaba diciendo a Renne" se levanto dispuesto a irse pero yo fui más rápida

"¡¿Por qué nunca puedo hablar contigo?! ¡¿Por qué siempre hay algo que me lo impide?! ¡O mejor dicho! ¡¿Por qué siempre tu, tienes que poner un impedimento?!" explote, me sentía furiosa pero muy en el fondo me sentí alegre, alegre de haberle dicho lo que me molestaba y como odiaba esta situación

"¡tú no eres quien para hablarme así!" no gritó pero estaba notablemente molesto, en otras circunstancias me había sentido mal pero ahora no, al contrario me sentía orgullosa. Yo no era así pero era un humano, tenia sentimientos y era doloroso saber que tu propio padre te hacía sentir encarcelada, abrumada y lo peor de todo… sin posibilidades

Salí desesperada a mi cuarto ignorando por completo los gritos de mi padre exigiéndome volver, me encerré y llore, llore por muchas cosas juntas: por la tensión que sentía, por la estúpida idea de protección de mi padre, por la impotencia que sentía ante esta situación, la ira de sentirme sin posibilidades, de sentirme… muerta… así me sentía, pero al mismo tiempo quería luchar, quería conseguir lo que tanto había anhelado desde que me di cuenta de cómo había vivido por veintiún años… la felicidad

* * *

**este es el primer cap de mi historia! se que es algo aburrido pero es necesario para que entiendan algunas cosas mas adelante :D hasta el momento solo llevo un review pero créanme que grite de felicidad cuando lo vi :) y si alguien mas deja uno pues yo seria la mujer mas feliz del mundooo! **

**besos! **


	3. El Parque

**CAPITULO 2: EL PARQUE**

**POV BELLA**

Durante el resto de la semana no vi a mi padre… cuando se marcho no me despedí, me quede encerrada en mi habitación estaba casi segura que cuando volviera estaría en problemas... Mi madre trató de hacerme entender pero ella mejor que nadie sabía que estaba cansada, así que se conformo con buscar la forma de convencer a Charlie pero ella también pensaba que no sería fácil

Abrí la puerta de mi _casa-mansión_ y entre, ya que acaba de llegar de la universidad

"mamá, ya llegue" grite mientras tiraba mi bolso al sofá, me veía como una muchacha deseducada pero cuando no estaba papá me podía dar esas libertades

"hola cariño" dijo ella saliendo de la cocina "¿Cómo te fue?" pregunto

"bien" le di un beso en la mejilla, estaba de buen humor, eso pasaba cuando mi padre viajaba y yo me sentía con mas... expectativas. Subí a mi cuarto sintiendo como Félix venia tras de mí, de nuevo

Me di una ducha innecesaria, me vestí con un conjunto que era algo casual y yo todo el aburrimiento del mundo me acosté en mi cama, aburrida… no tenia trabajos pendientes así que esa no era una opción, quería hacer algo… entonces una brillante, maquiavélica y asombrosa idea cruzo por mi mente.

Baje a toda prisa y llegue donde mi madre con una sonrisa tonta, ella se dio cuenta de mi estado de ánimo, estaba en la sala con unos papeles que supuse eran de la empresa Swan

"mamá, ven" dije y la tome del brazo arrastrándola hasta la cocina

"¿Qué pasa Bella?" pregunto confundida, yo no acostumbraba a estar de buen ánimo así porque si, así que se dio cuenta de que tramaba algo

"¿podrías ayudarme?" pregunte "¿conoces el parque que queda a unas cuadras?" _ayúdame mamá, ayúdame _

"sí, claro… ¿Qué planeas Isabella Swan?" me dijo eso con una sonrisa cómplice y yo me reí en voz baja

"quisiera ir un rato" ella me sonrió "pero… no quiero a Félix escoltándome" puso una mueca, estaba perdida si no me ayudaba

"¿sabes que tu padre se molestara si se entera… verdad?" asentí, se molestaría más de lo que ya estaba, ella suspiro y me sonrió "dime que tengo que hacer" di un salto de felicidad y sin poder evitarlo la abrase, ella estaba sorprendida por mi actitud pero me devolvió el abrazo

"gracias… ahora, tienes que distraer a Félix mientras yo salgo" ella asintió con una sonrisa

"vale, lo hare, ahora ve y prepara lo que quieras llevar, dejemos pasar un rato para que no sospeche y luego le distraigo, ¿vale?" asentí y sin decir más Salí disparada a mi habitación, parecía una niña pequeña a la que le acababan de regalar un juguete.

Tome un bolso que me permitía llevarlo por el cuello a modo que si me lo intentaban quitar, se llevarían mi cuerpo en el intento… el bolsito era espacioso por lo que aproveche para guardar un libro, mi cartera y mi celular, tome una chaqueta y la puse de modo que, quedaba colgada entre mi cuerpo y el bolsito

Baje corriendo, por lo que casi me tropiezo, y me quede al final del último escalón, tenía que asegurarme que Félix no me vería y así poder salir sin ser vista

"Félix, ¿podrías venir un momento?" escuche a mi madre y supe que era mi señal, oí como él le respondía educadamente y unos pasos alejarse de mi posición. Me apresure a la puerta y salí cerrando la puerta silenciosamente, a duras penas me fije en los guardias que custodiaban mi casa y eche a correr para evitar ser localizada

La tarde a penas comenzaba y el sol me daba en la cara a causa del verano, pero era agradable

Mientras caminaba por una de las calles de Nueva York me puse a pensar en cómo haría razonar a mi padre para que me dejara de tratar como una niña chiquita y me dejara hacer mi vida por mi cuenta.

Caí en cuenta que ya había llegado muy lejos y si seguía caminando Félix me buscaría y odiaba tenerlo encima. Di la vuelta y cambie mi camino de regreso. Mientras pasaba por el parque me llamo la atención una cosa: un grupo de jóvenes, de belleza extrema, sentados mirando a otro joven jugar con un pequeño niño. Los muchachos reían mientras el niño gritaba de felicidad con sus juguetes. El joven que jugaba con el niño parecía ser el más feliz de todos y el más guapo también. Sonreí de forma estúpida por la imagen tan hermosa, al menos sonreía entre la miseria, deje de mirarlos y continúe mi camino, pero de repente un balón paso a mi lado muy rápido y fue a parar a la carretera, un coche paso y lo daño reduciéndolo a nada.

El mismo niño que había visto jugando salió corriendo y tomo lo poco que quedaba de su balón y se puso a llorar sentado en la acera, el joven que había estado jugando con él se acerco y lo abrazo asegurándole que todo estaría bien, recordé mi sufrimiento… era como aquel niño, pero a mi edad era mucho peor, sin embargo para un niño… debía ser una tragedia. Una lágrima traicionera rodo por mi mejilla y no lo soporte más, saque mi billetera tome un billete de cien dólares y me acerque al niño diciéndole:

"hola pequeño, toma cómprate uno nuevo" le extendí el billete y él me miro agradecido y confundido a la vez, como su acompañante que por primera vez lo detalle: ojos azules como el cielo, cara simétrica, cabello cobrizo y hermosamente despeinado, sonrisa blanca como la nieve y cara de ángel… trate de que mi rostro no mostrara sorpresa por tanta belleza junta "cómprale uno no quiero verlo llorar" dije de forma melancólica a aquel rostro hermoso. Sonrió de forma que mi corazón dejo de latir, estaba deslumbrada, y acepto el dinero de forma cautelosa  
"gracias, no tienes porque hacerlo" dijo dudando, obviamente, que una extraña te regale cien dólares así porque si no era común  
"no importa, no lo quiero ver llorando, me… duele" dije señalando el niño "a unas cuantas cuadras ahí una tienda de deportes podrías ir allí y…"  
"¡Bella!" ¡Mierda! Era Félix… mi maldito escolta

Era increíble… me fui de mi casa para no tener que soportarlo y él se aparece de la nada… sentía como de a poco la ira se apoderaba de mí, me di la vuelta y me lo encontré mientras corría hacia mí, cuando llego quiso hablarme pero yo fui más rápida

"¿Qué haces aquí?" le pregunte molesta

"señorita Swan usted sabe que no la puedo dejar sola" se excuso "y sabe que a su padre le molesta que hable con extraños" le lance una mirada envenenada

"mi padre no está aquí para decirme que tengo que hacer y usted no tiene ningún derecho sobre mi" escupí con todo el odio que podía

"señorita Swan por favor…"

"por favor nada" dije tajante "retírese" trataba de ser educada pero ni yo misma era capaz de controlarme

"sabe que eso no lo puedo hacer" como siempre no mostraba ninguna expresión y eso me molesto mas

"váyase" repetí "es una orden" lastimosamente a mi padre no le quedo todo perfecto, me había dado poder sobre Félix y si yo deseaba que me hiciera algo, o me trajera algo él lo tenía que hacer. Yo nunca había usado ese poder concedido… hasta ahora

El se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo uso de mi superioridad y no le quedo otra más que retirarse, claro, luego de que lo amenazara con avisar a la policía… eso pondría en problemas a mi padre porque, literalmente, estaba siendo sometida a actos que nunca haría por voluntad propia.

Cuando se fue supe que estaría metida en líos si mi padre se enteraba pero en este momento mi mente no barajaba las posibilidades… tenía tres castigos acumulados y no quería saber que eran… entonces recordé que el muchacho aun seguía allí y como tonta me sonroje, había presenciado mis desgracias

"mmm yo… lo siento" me disculpe "es… tengo algunos problemas en casa y pues…" suspire, el me sonrió, caí en cuenta que el pequeño ya no estaba

"tranquila, no tienes porque darme explicaciones" le sonreí agradecida

"y… ¿el… niño?" me atreví a preguntar

"se ha ido a comprar el… balón, esta con mi hermana" asentí

"está bien… yo…" no quería irme a casa y menos cuando me había librado de Félix, decidí que me quedaría en el parque "me sentare a leer… adiós" me despedí

"espera…" pareció dudar algo "no… mejor no" le sonreí y si más me di la vuelta

Me senté en una banca que estaba debajo de un enorme árbol, que evitaba que el sol me callera encima, por un momento no creí que alcanzaría a leer, supuse que Félix aparecería y me lo impediría y así fue… pero, la diferencia fue que esta vez no me permití ser manipulada

De nuevo en los juegos localice a dos siluetas, el niño a quien le había regalado el dinero para su balón y el joven con quien jugaba… me di cuenta que el resto de muchachos que había visto ya no estaban y que el niño tenía un balón en sus manos, por lo que supuse que ya se lo habían comprado, sonreí y saque mi libro _el mercader de Venecia _

Estaba leyendo tranquilamente hasta que sentí que alguien me miraba, alce la vista y allí estaban el niño del balón y su acompañante

"hola de nuevo" dijo el joven de cabello cobrizo "veníamos a entregarte esto" dijo y extendió su mano hacia mí, fruncí el ceño al darme cuenta de lo que había allí

"no, quédatelos tu, los necesitas más que yo" el me miro confundido

"es tu dinero y no pienso quitártelo" dijo rotundamente, me reí

"en serio no… no los necesito, utilízalo para lo que quieras"

"no" me reí, este chico era muy humilde

"está bien… ¿Cómo se llama el niño?" le pregunte, frunció el ceño, yo trababa de contener mi sonrisa

"Sebastián" por primera vez oí que el niño hablaba "soy Sebastián" le di una sonrisa, extendí mi mano hacia él y algo aturdido la tomo

"soy Isabella, pero dime Bella" el sonrió

"¿puedo preguntarte para que necesitas mi nombre?" me reí y asentí, tome el dinero que el joven me ofrecía y sin más se lo di al pequeño, el me miro con los ojos abiertos, no mire al chico, que seguramente tenia peor la cara

"Sebastián, tome, es tuyo, puedes usarlo en lo que quieras pero promete algo" en su cara había una hermosa sonrisa y más feliz que nunca asintió

"Lo que sea" dijo el dando saltitos de felicidad

"tiene que prometerme que le compraras algo a…" mire al joven, que estaba asombrado, con una disculpa en la cara "perdón, no se tu nombre" me mordí el labio y me sonroje, que tonta, hablaba con él como amigos de toda la vida y no tenía idea de cómo se llamaba

"Edward, Edward Cullen" sonreí y volví a dirigirme a Sebastián

"le compraras algo a Edward, lo que quieras, pero algo… ¿vale?" el empezó a meditarlo y supuse que estaba haciendo cuentas, sobre que podía comprarle para que a él le quedaran mas, me mordí el labio evitando reírme

"está bien, te lo prometo" sonreí y sin esperármelo me abrazo, por un momento me tense pero finalmente le devolví el abrazo

"entonces… ¿puedo ver tu nuevo balón?" pregunte y el inmediatamente me soltó

"espera" salió corriendo, supuse que a buscar si balón, Edward se sentó a mi lado y me miraba con una mezcla de enfado y confusión

"¿Por qué?" entendí perfectamente a que se refería

"ya te lo he dicho, no lo necesito y ustedes pueden darle un mejor uso" le sonreí, el resoplo y negó con la cabeza

"¿Por qué a nosotros?" me quede pensando un rato la pregunta que me tomo desprevenida

"supongo que por Sebastián… no lo sé" admití mirando como el pequeño venia corriendo hacia nosotros

"¿Qué parentesco tiene contigo?" pregunte sin darme cuenta de que las palabras salieron sin permiso ocasionando que me pusiera roja "claro, si me quieres decir" me corregí rápidamente, el se rio y me sonrió

"es… no compartimos ningún parentesco" le mire confundida

Si no eran familia… ¿Por qué estaba con él? Sería que Sebastián… sacudí la cabeza borrando esa horrorosa idea, pero… ¿y si era así?... pobre niño… sentí como algo dentro de mi quería ir y abrazarlo, aunque él estaba, prácticamente, a mi lado. Sebastián llego y me dio su nuevo balón

"¡este es!" dijo feliz, le sonreí

"¡qué bien!" dije, este niño irradiaba alegría, aunque… ¡Bella por Dios, puede que la historia se diferente! Me regañe a mi misma

"ve a jugar otro rato, ya casi nos vamos" le dijo Edward desordenándole el cabello y sin decir más salió corriendo a los juegos

"si no eres nada de él… entonces…" no pude terminar la frase dado al nudo que se formaba en mi garganta de solo imaginarlo

"mis padres lo acogieron como su hijo" aclaro, entonces… ¿no tenia padres? "pero… aunque no lleve mi sangre, le quiero como si fuera mi verdadero hermano"

"¿el no… tiene…?" no pude terminar

"si, tiene a sus padres, pero ellos… cuando el nació ellos no tenían los recursos para alimentar otra boca" suspire aliviada, al menos no era un niño huérfano

"¿el… los visita?" estaba siendo algo atrevida con las preguntas pero me había encariñado con el pequeño Sebastián

"se queda con ellos todos los fines de semana" sonreí, Sebastián había encontrado un bueno hogar con los padres de Edward

"tus padres deben ser cariñosos y comprensivos" dije casi sin darme cuenta y como resultado e sonroje

"si… sobre todo mi madre" le di una sonrisa que él me devolvió

"la vida es muy injusta" el me miro confundido por el comentario "conoces a buenas personas cuando tienes montones de problemas" me reí por la ironía

"si, que ironía… no quiero parecer chismoso ni nada pero…"

"tranquilo" le interrumpí "Félix es mi escolta… pero no… fue mi idea, es la idea de mi… padre" suspire "es agobiante no poder… sentirme libre… me meteré en problemas por lo que acabo de hacer" hice una mueca de desagrado

"tu padre es sobreprotector "supuso

"demasiado" negué con la cabeza, incluso recordarlo dolía

"lo siento" me reí "¿Qué es tan gracioso?" pregunto divertido

"que si en verdad lo sintieras no me dirías _lo siento_" el pareció confundido "yo me entiendo sola" el pareció darse cuenta que no lo podía entender así que dejo de hablar

Edward era realmente agradable… dolía saber que lo más probable era que no lo volvería a ver… ni a él, ni a Sebastián

"lo más probable es que no te vuelva a ver" las palabras salieron de mi boca tristes y sin permiso, ocasionando que me sonrojara por decima vez en el día

"no necesariamente" lo mire confundida y el solo sonrió "existe la tecnología" me reí, se me había olvidado que tenía un celular, que por lo general, no lo utilizaba

"si" le di mi numero y él, el suyo

No me sorprendió cuando saco un celular, no muy nuevo pero no muy anticuado, claro que al lado de mi I-Phone no era gran cosa, sin embargo, supuse que era debido a que yo vivía entre los lujos y el debía ser como cualquier otro ciudadano de esta cuidad… a excepción de lo apuesto, era imposible que hubiera alguien apuesto al lado de Edward…

"aborrezco a la tecnología, pero de vez en cuando, ayuda" dije riéndome

"si" estuvo de acuerdo mientras reía conmigo "de nuevo, no quiero parecer chismoso… pero supongo que eres de familia…" no termino la oración

"sí, soy de familia rica… pero créeme que no es envidiable" se soltó a reír

"si no vuelvo temprano, mamá me dará un sermón" volvió a reír pero esta vez me quede callada… cuando la realidad me golpeo "¿Qué te pasa?" negué con la cabeza

"te envidio… a mi no me dan sermones" el entendió perfectamente lo que le quería decir

"lo siento, no quería hacerte sentir mal" le di una triste sonrisa

"no te preocupes" me quede mirándolo a los ojos y el también, no sé cómo pero de repente sentí que me perdía en ellos… como si esos hermosos ojos azules me llamaran… "ten-tengo que… irme" dije con los nervios a flor de piel

"claro" dijo y me sonrió

"adiós Edward" me despedí luego de haber recogido mis cosas y cuando ya estaba en pie

"adiós Bella" me dio una sonrisa y con eso me di vuelta

De regreso a casa pensé en sus últimas palabras… _adiós Bella_… por alguna razón me gustaba más de lo que debería...

* * *

**Hola! Sé que el cap. es algo largo pero… ¿valió la pena, no? Amo a ese niño! Quiero un hermanito así… chicas, algunas me han preguntado cada cuanto actualizo, pues lo que espero es que sea todos los lunes, así que ya saben, los lunes. Si no actualizo es por algún problema, que tuve, o algo de la escuela, en fin! Yo les avisare con tiempo para que estén informadas… **

**Las quieroooo muxooo! Besos y no olviden dejar un review :D**


	4. Molestias

**CAPITULO 3: MOLESTIAS**

**POV EDWARD**

Suspire, Bella era una persona agradable y por alguna razón me molestaba su situación… o lo poco que sabia gracias a ella. Se estaba haciendo de noche y a mi mamá le molestaba que tardáramos

"¡Sebastián!" grite, el me miro y le hice señas para que se acercara, así lo hizo "nos tenemos que ir o mamá nos castigara" le dije sonriendo, el me fulmino con la mirada

"¿nos podemos quedar un rato más?" pregunto mientras parpadeaba los ojos

"ya hemos jugado más de lo debido" le asegure "además, tus hermanos se han marchado" trate de convencerlo pero parecía firme

"¿y Rose y Jazz?" dijo incrédulo, mi pequeño hermano no quería abandonar el parque

"también se han ido" torció una mueca y luego el rostro se le ilumino

"¿y tu novia?" lo mire atónito, ¿Novia?

"¿de qué me hablas?" le pregunte confundido

"¿eres tonto?"Me pregunto y rodo los ojos "pues de la linda muchacha que me ha regalado otro balón, Bella" dijo como si fuera lo más obvio y yo no lo entendiera

"ella no es mi novia" me reí

Aunque sinceramente, Sebastián tenía razón, Bella era linda, tenía unos hermosos ojos color chocolate, su piel blanca parecía suave y hubiera dado lo que fuera por comprobarlo, su cabello castaño aunque fuera normal, a ella se le veía realmente hermoso. su mismo nombre en español le hacía honor

"¡vaya! Si que eres tonto" dijo y puso su mano en la frente negando con la cabeza en modo de reproche "tienes, a lo que parece ser la chicha más linda de la cuidad y simplemente la ignoras, yo de ti hubiera aprovechado" dijo irónico "con una amiga así…"volvió a negar con la cabeza, Sebastián tendía a ser intrépido, según tenía entendido en la escuela cambiaba de novia cada semana… Lo tome de la mano y emprendimos el camino a casa, riéndome

"¿de qué te ríes?" pregunto confundido, podía ser intrépido pero no atento

"Sebastián… apenas la acabo de conocer, como tú" le asegure y frunció el ceño

"pero… creí…" no término la oración

"¿Por qué crees que pregunto mi nombre?" con su cara me di cuenta que le mismo se estaba regañando por no haberse dado cuenta

"entonces… ¿no la volveremos a ver?" pregunto algo triste, se había encariñado con Bella

"no soy tonto, ¿sabes?"Le dije y me miro confundido "tengo su número celular" afirme y el rostro se le ilumino de nuevo, comenzó a dar brinquitos por el camino

"retiro lo dicho, eres muy inteligente" aseguro y me reí "¿la llamaras cuando llegues a casa?" pregunto esperanzado, le mire con reproche

"Ni siquiera sé si somos amigos, mucho menos la voy a llamar después de haberla visto como si fuera su novio"

De repente la cruda realidad se me vino encima, y si ella… ¿tendría novio? Si era así… ¿quién era? Y lo más raro… ¿Por qué esto me importaba tanto?

"deberías preguntárselo" dijo Sebastián como si hubiera leído mi mente, sin embargo, me hice el idiota

"¿El qué?" pregunte, me sorprendió oír a mi voz tan triste ¿Qué me pasaba?

"si ella quiere ser tu novia" dijo como un maestro le repite lo mismo a un estudiante por decima vez

Me había equivocado, Sebastián estaba confiado que mis sospechas no eran ciertas, pero… ¿podría una chica tan linda no tener novio? De hoy en día eso era raro… ¡¿y ti que te importa?! Algo malo me estaba pasando, yo no solía pensar esas cosas y menos preocuparme por los problemas de cualquier desconocido… ¿Por qué con ella era diferente?

"la acabo de conocer" repetí pero algo en lo más profundo de mí sí que quería decirle… ¿Qué rayos te pasa Edward Cullen?

"gracias por dejarme el camino libre" sonrió y lo mire con los ojos como platos, ¿el estaba diciendo que…?

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" era obvio, pero tenía que preguntarle

"¿no creías que no se lo iba a pedir o sí?" pregunto como si fuera lógico, otro detalle que escondía Sebastián era su valentía en estos casos… pero desconocía este nuevo gusto

"debe tener mi edad por lo menos" dije con aires de superioridad, no sé porque el hecho que Sebastián le gustara Bella me molestaba hasta ponerme colérico

"¿tienes veintidós?" Pregunto y asentí "de acuerdo, yo tengo nueve son unos… once años de diferencia, no es la mayor cosa" dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

"trece" le corregí "pero… ella debe doblar tu edad" dije sorprendido por las locuras de Sebastián y molesto aunque trataba de disimular

"once o trece, no es nada" dijo y me miro pícaramente "o ¿es que estas celoso?" pregunto y me sonrió juguetonamente, no sé cómo ni porque pero me sonroje

"Sebastián, basta ya" dije molesto y ya no me importo esconderlo

"¡estas celoso!" grito y le tape la boca, ya era bastante que me molestara a mí

"¡cállate!" le susurre indignado, asintió y lo solté

"vale, no te molesto mas pero admite que estas celoso de que ella será mi novia y no la tuya" dijo sonriendo, lo fulmine con la mirada

"eso no es verdad" asegure con ira

"de acuerdo, me vengare" dijo y siguió caminando como si nada… ¿Qué quería decir con: _me vengare_?

No volvimos a hablar así que me dispuse a pensar en lo que me dijo Sebastián, podría ser que yo… no, era imposible, ni siquiera la conocía bien, solo había hablado con ella y ya. Retire esos pensamiento de mi cabeza y me dispuse a seguir el camino

Cuando llegamos mi madre no se hizo esperar con su reprimenda

"¡¿Dónde estaban?!" dijo alarma "saben cuánto me molesta que se demoren y la preocupación que me da" dijo enojada, mi madre era cariñosa, compresiva y para nada molesta, pero era mejor no llegar tarde a la casa

"lo siento mamá" dije arrepentido, mi madre era capaz de hacerte sentir mal cuando la hacías enojar "he tenido que comprarle un balón a Sebastián, porque al suyo lo daño un coche" dije tratando de calmarla

"mientes" dijo Sebastián sentándose en el sofá "el no me compro el balón, fue mi novia" aseguro y mamá le miro sorprendido, yo tuve la intención de ahorcarlo en ese momento

"¿novia?" la incredulidad estaba marcada en el rostro de Esme, mi amorosa madre

"no es su novia" la tranquilice "es una chica que no le gusto verle llorar y le ha comprado uno"

"pero es mi novia" dijo Sebastián de nuevo "bueno, lo será, cuando se lo proponga" dijo y me miro "Edward dame tu celular y su número" dijo extendiendo las manos

"¿estás de broma?" le dije enojado, ¿no se cansaba? "no" le lance una mirada asesina pero él no se movió

"¿Por qué tienes su número?" intervino mamá, genial

"me pareció una chica agradable y se lo he pedido" aclare, de las escaleras salió la duende y me miro expectante

"¿de qué chica hablas?" pregunto con la curiosidad brotando de sus poros

"una chica que he conocido hoy, después de que ustedes se marcharan del parque" estaba aburrido de dar explicaciones

"¿y porque hablan tanto de ella? ¿Algo tuvo que hacer para que sea el tema del día?" dijo divertida, Alice podía ser realmente estresante pero aun si la amaba

"me ha comprado un balón ya que el mío fue reducido a puré" dijo Sebastián "¡oh! Y también a flechado a Edward" si tuviera rayos x Sebastián no existiría

Alice era la persona menos indicada para hablar del tema… entones me di cuenta a que se había referido con _me vengare_. A Alice se le iluminaron los ojos, mi madre me miraba alegre y Sebastián estaba muerto de la risa

"¡Edward se ha enamorado!" exclamo Alice "¡tienes que contarme todo!" dijo y tomo mi mano para arrastrarme, pero la detuve

"no me he enamorado de nadie" la alegría de Alice desapareció "Sebastián está inventando todo" asegure mirando a la pequeña personita culpable de que Alice me tuviera en la lista de personas por encuestar

"¿entonces, como explicas tus celos?" dijo el niño que empezaba a aborrecer, la verdad era que lo amaba como si fuera mi hermano pero en este momento no quería verlo

"¿celos?" preguntaron Alice y Esme a la vez, mi madre confundida y mi hermana con ilusión

Sebastián acababa de entrar a la lista de las personas más fastidiosas, cansonas y molestas que conocía…

"sí, cuando le dije que le pediría a Bella ser mi novia le dieron celos" estaba completamente seguro que Alice me tenía un discurso preparado

"mi cuñada tiene un bonito nombre" dijo Alice picaronamente, no se cansaría de molestarme… ¡Emmett! Si él se enteraba estaría muerto

"gracias por apoyarme, Alice" dijo Sebastián y ella lo miro con una mezcla de emociones

"no te hablaba a ti" aseguro y me volteo a mirar "te hablaba a ti" dijo y me señalo con la mano, rodé los ojos y suspire cansado

"¡oh, vamos!" dijo un molesto niño "once años no son nada" dijo frustrado

"trece" le volví a corregir, aunque yo mismo podría estar equivocándome

"¿tiene tu misma edad?" pregunto mi madre mientras se dirigía a la cocina con una sonrisa

"no lo sé" admití "pero debe tener veintiuno o veintidós" afirme

"¿es guapa?" pregunto Alice sonriente, esto era mi tortura. No me la quitaría de encima hasta dentro de dos meses por poco

"guapa le queda en pañales" esta vez hablo Sebastián

Alice lo miro enojada, ella amaba a Sebastián pero cuando él la molestaba, Alice llegaba al punto de casi odiarlo, Emmett y yo usábamos eso en su contra para mostrarle cuan molesta podía ser a veces

"deberías ir a dormir" dijo una molesta duende

"no tengo sueño y mamá debe estar preparando uno de esos deliciosos platos" dijo y le saco la lengua, vi mi oportunidad

"yo sí que estoy agotado, hasta mañana" dije y me dirigí a las escaleras

"¡oh, no!" dijo Alice y me tomo del brazo "no te irás hasta que me respondas" dijo lanzándome una mirada que decía: _responde o eres hombre muerto_

"si" fue todo lo que dije

Salí disparado a mi cuarto cerrando la puerta con seguro para que no entrara a molestar, pero, se alcanzaban a oír sus gritos de felicidad desde el primer piso. Suspire y me tire a mi cama. Ahora tendría que aguantarme a mi familia, oí unos golpes en la puerta

"lárgate, Alice" dije enfadado cerrando los ojos, Sebastián me había hundido

"soy yo, Emmett" dijo, me pareció extraño que no entrara como si fuera su cuarto, por lo general lo hacía… le abrí "hola" saludo, Emmett estaba raro, hubiera dicho cualquier cosa menos _hola_

"¿Qué hay, Emmett?" pregunte y termine de abrir la puerta "pasa" entro y se sentó en mi cama

"tengo dos cosas que decirte" comenzó "te las diré por orden de importancia" dijo y yo me reí

"por tu orden de importancia" corregí y el soltó una carcajada para después ponerse serio, algo se traía entre manos

"la primera es que tendrás que decirme porque la enana anda gritando por toda la casa que estas enamorado" dijo y me miro enojado, me puse pálido

"es mentira" afirme "cree que lo estoy porque Sebastián abrió la bocaza que tiene y dijo que tenía celos de él por…"

"¿celos?" me interrumpió y se acostó partiéndose de la risa "¡Edward tiene celos de un niño!" grito y volvió a carcajearse

"es mentira" repetí y puse los ojos en blanco "me dejaras que te explique o te largas" dije molesto, Trato de calmarse en un pobre intento pero consiguió no emitir ningún sonido

"continua" dijo a punto de reírse, ese si era el Emmett que conocía

Se suponía que Emmett no debía enterarse, el no era como Alice pero se podía burlar delante de todos dejándome mal, amaba a mi hermano pero odiaba cuando se ponía en plan _molestemos a Edward_

"creyó que tenia celos de el porqué dijo que le pediría a una muchacha ser su novia, la conocimos hoy y yo le mire sorprendido ya que al menos tendrá mi edad" aclare, aunque Emmett también me tendría en cuenta

"¿esa es la muchacha de la que habla Alice? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cómo se conocieron?"Pregunto curioso y esperando la oportunidad de burlarse

"si es ella, se llama Isabella Swan pero dice que le digan Bella y la conocí porque le compro un balón a Sebastián ya que al suyo lo daño un coche" respondí en orden sus preguntas cansado de repetir lo mismo

"¿le ha comprado un balón así como si nada?" pregunto incrédulo

"pues si, al principio me dio mala espina pero resulto ser muy agradable" le dije para que me dejara en paz

"es raro" encogió los hombros restándole importancia "dime que no fuiste tan idiota y no le pediste su número" dijo fulminándome con la mirada

"no soy idiota y claro que se lo pedí" dije ofendido, entonces recordé una parte que no le había contado a nadie "pero… hay algo que me sorprendió mucho de ella" dije mas para mi mismo

"¿su trasero?" le dedique una mirada asesina, Emmett era un pervertido

"¡no!" exclame enojado, si tan solo Sebastián se hubiera callado…

"vale, vale" dijo riéndose "¿Qué te sorprendió?" por el tono de voz me di cuenta que esperaba oír vulgaridades

"su escolta" admití y Emmett abrió los ojos como platos, tanto, que casi que se salen de su sitio

"¿escolta? ¿Quién es ella?" estaba sorprendido, seguro pensó que ella era narcotraficante o algo así, Emmett parece vivir en otro mundo

"cuando la vi estaba sola pero después llego un tipo de esos gigantes que dan miedo y comenzaron a discutir… tiene carácter" dije todavía sin creérmelo

"¿Por qué discutían?" Emmett no me dejaría en paz aunque yo mismo le di rienda suelta

"Al parecer ella no quería que él estuviera vigilándola y él decía cosas como: _no puedo desobedecer órdenes_ o _su padre se enojara. _Algo así, no lo recuerdo bien" dije tratando de hallar sentido a la discusión…

La verdad era que no la entendía del todo bien pero algo si me quedo claro… odiaba a su escolta y tenía carácter cuando se lo proponía… y no sé porque me gustaba… ¿Qué te pasa? Edward ahora si estás loco

"parece que su padre es sobreprotector" dijo Emmett meditando mis palabras

"sí, me dijo que lo era y que eso le molestaba. No se pero parece que la tienen encerrada" dije recordando su expresión después de que se fuera el escolta: tranquilidad, alegría y libertad

"¿Por qué dices eso?" Emmett no paraba de hacer preguntas que ni yo tenía respuestas

"cuando se fue el tipo parecía realmente feliz" dije "creo que ya está bien, no tenemos que meternos en sus problemas" ya estaba cansado de explicar y explicar

"sí, tienes razón" de nuevo el Emmett serio, eso me recordó…

"ese era el primer tema y ¿el segundo?" su cara cambio y se sentó para mirarme a los ojos

"promete que no le dirás nada a nadie" hablaba muy en serio, supe que era importante

"de acuerdo" acepte "te lo prometo" suspiro

"es… sobre Rose" comenzó "creo… creo que estoy enamorado de ella" mi mandíbula se abrió y olvide como cerrarla

Emmett me había confesado que sentía algo hacia ella pero que no sabía que era ni cómo definirlo pero pensé que era uno de sus caprichos, pero al parecer, no era así

"¿estás seguro?" dije cuando pude recomponerme

"nunca había sentido algo parecido por nadie" dijo firme "y esto es… créeme no sé cómo decirlo pero no hayo mas explicación que esa: estoy enamorado" sonrió como tonto "te lo digo a ti porque si se lo digo a la enana estoy seguro que lo gritara a todo pulmón y eso no es lo que necesito" dijo torciendo una mueca "pero creo que es la única que me podría decir si estoy enamorado" dijo resignado

"ni se te ocurra hablar con la duende" le amenace "es lo peor que harías en toda tu vida, ya viste lo que paso con Bella" me queje, oí como en voz baja repetía el nombre de Bella con picardía

"no lo iba a hacer es solo que ella es la única de nosotros que se ha enamorado" dijo haciendo que la idea de hablar con Alice le asustaba

"podrías hablar con mamá o papá" le dije "ellos están muy enamorados" afirme

"creo que hablare con Carlisle" dijo "mamá hablaría con sus amigas y poco a poco llegaría a los oídos de Rosalie, en cambio mi padre no dirá nada" dijo y una sonrisa de suficiencia apareció en su rostro

"sí, papá es mejor opción" le apoye

"de acuerdo, me voy" dijo levantándose de la cama hacia la puerta "¡ah! Y buena suerte con Bella" me guiño un ojo y cerró la puerta

Suspire y me acosté, de repente y no sé como recordé las palabras de Bella antes de marcharse: _adiós Edward _Era realmente tonto pero… mi nombre en sus carnosos labios había sonado como música y para mi sorpresa, me gustaba más de lo que debería…

**Hola de nuevo! Aquí otro cap, espero les haya gustado… la primera aparición de Alice y de Emmett… Rosalie y Jasper todavía no, pero les prometo que pronto :D **

**Creo que no tengo nada más que decir que… amo sus review! En serio me inspiran a escribir la historia… **

**Besos! Y no olvides dejar un review**


	5. Asustada

**CAPITULO 4: ASUSTADA**

**POV BELLA**

Estaba desesperada, asustada y sin posibilidades de salir ilesa de este problema ¿Cómo le explico a mi padre que amenace a su escolta? Esto te pasa por no controlar tus ataques de ira, me regañe a mi misma

Pensando en las probabilidades llegue a la conclusión que estaría castigada de por vida… era algo irónico que a mis veintiún años aun me castigaran como a una niña de cinco, pero si le decía algo a mi padre me pasaría lo de aquella vez… esa vez lo había tolerado o preferí quedarme callada porque aun era muy ingenua y a mis quince años creía que lo que mi padre me había hecho me parecía correcto, pero ahora me daba cuenta que hice mal en no decir nada, sin embargo no tenía el valor para decírselo a alguien

Mamá salió de la cocina y se sentó a mi lado, en el sofá. Obviamente se dio cuenta de mi estado de ánimo

"cálmate, todo saldrá bien" trato de calmarme, ella ya sabía de lo que había hecho y extrañamente no me dijo nada

"Félix ya hablo con él, ¿cierto?" pregunte aunque la respuesta fuera más que obvia

"creo que prefiere esperar a verlo" pero eso no me calmaba nada, mi padre volvería dentro de dos días y yo estaría perdida

Aunque mi madre tenia razón, Félix se arriesgaba a perder su empleo si daba quejas… sin embargo no tenia forma de escaparme de lo que me esperaba

"creo que deberías hablar con tu padre" dijo y la mire incrédula ¿hablar con Charlie? ¿Sobre el problema? "digo, es mejor que se lo cuentes tu en vez de Félix" aclaro y con eso deje de pensar que mi madre se había vuelto loca

"tienes razón pero sabes que estaré castigada el resto de mi vida así se entere por mi boca" torcí una mueca, lastimosamente tenia la razón

Ella me miro con lastima y de repente quise golpearla… no quería su lastima, no quería que todos me vieran así… Bella… cálmate, es tu madre y todos te miran así. Suspire, yo misma tenia razón

"toma" me dio su celular "llámale, dile que necesitas hablar con él y que por favor no hable con Félix antes que contigo" me pidió, tenia celular pero al parece a mi madre se le olvido… busque el numero en la agenda y oprimí el botón de llamar con nerviosismo, A los cuatros pitidos contesto

"¿diga?" sentí como se me formaba un nudo en garganta, de repente me había quedado sin voz "¿hay alguien?" escuche como la voz de mi padre cambiaba a molesta, el odiaba las bromas telefónicas

"hola papá, soy Bella" le respondí como pude

"¡oh! Hola Bella" en su voz me di cuenta que aun estaba molesto conmigo "¿necesitas algo?" pregunto algo irritado

"no… no necesito nada" estaba demasiado nerviosa y ya no podía ocultarlo

"¿puedo saber el motivo de tu llamada?" porque quiero decirte que amenace a tu escolta y estaré castigada de por vida

"si… y no" era una respuesta estúpida pero no se me ocurrió otra, voltee a ver a mamá y caí en cuenta que trataba de oír

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" estaba confundido

"necesito que no hables con Félix y… el resto, te lo digo en persona" y cuando me termines de castigar…

"Bella… ¿ahora qué has hecho?" su voz era una mezcla de emociones: cansancio, molestia, enfado, decepción, irritación y desesperación

"no puedo decírtelo por teléfono" asegure tratando de sonar firme aunque por dentro estaba muerta de nervios

"ya tienes un problema acumulado, Bella… y sabes las consecuencias que traería otro" sentí que el miedo y el dolor se apoderaban de mi cuerpo… no quería repetir el problema de hace seis años

"si…" dije con voz ahogada

"¿y porque no quieres que hable con Félix? ¿El tiene que ver en esto? ¿Te hizo algo?" sentí una mano pasar por mi mejilla, la de mi madre

No había caído en cuenta que estaba llorando y yo no sabía exactamente él porque

"hablamos… cuando vuelvas" escuche un suspiro del otro lado de la línea

"está bien… adiós Bella" y sin darme oportunidad de decir algo colgó…

Sin previo aviso comencé a llorar, mi madre me abrazo mientras me decía palabras reconfortantes pero no hacían efecto… lloraba por la impotencia que sentía, esa impotencia que me hacía sentir miserable y estúpida… estúpida por no haber podido evitar una tragedia, estúpida por haber cavado mi propia tumba

"tranquila… trata de… olvidar el problema un rato ¿sí?" asentí secándome las lagrimas

"si…" mi voz sonaba fatal

"hablemos de… ¡tu paseo! ¿Qué tal estuvo?" sonreí un poco ante su entusiasmo

"interesante… he conocido a alguien" a mi madre se le iluminaron los ojos

"¡qué bien! Es bueno que hagas amistades" me dio una gran sonrisa "¿sabes cómo se llama?" pregunto mi curiosa madre

"Edward… Edward Cullen" ahora que lo pensaba ese nombre era…

"algo anticuado" dijo mi madre en un susurro, me reí, parecía que me hubiese leído la mente

"pero el muchacho es muy agradable" Salí en su defensa, podía tener un nombre anticuado y extraño pero su personalidad era otra

"estas muy… feliz…" su voz sonaba con algo de… ¿picardía? ¿Qué pensaba mi madre?

"¿eh?" no entendía el tono de voz que mi madre uso

"olvídalo… ¿y?" fruncí el ceño aun confundida pero decidí dejarlo pasar

"y… iba… con un niño" la cara de mi madre mostro una mueca de horror "es su hermano" dije rápidamente, como era mi madre seguro pensó que tendría hijos, su cara cambio

"¿Cómo se llamaba el pequeño?" su repentina curiosidad me tenia desconcertada

"Sebastián… es un niño muy agradable… es muy tierno y callado, un niño muy educado"

Sebastián no mostraba ser un niño hiperactivo o molesto, todo lo contrario, se podía pensar que si fuera un poco más grande se le confiarían secretos

"¿Cómo se te ocurrió hablar con él?" mi madre estaba muy extraña, ella no me preguntaba por mis amigos… quizás porque no tengo amigos…

"pues… a Sebastián se le daño su balón y decidí comprarle uno así que terminamos charlando" resumí toda mi tarde en esa frase, aunque para mi fuera la mejor. Ella me miro ceñuda y no supe descifrar su mirada

"es una lástima que no se volverán a ver" dijo pero con un tono… ¿me estaba retando? ¿A qué?

"pues… tengo su número celular y… yo le di el mío" los colores se me subieron a la cara y en un momento estaba roja como un tomate

"¡oh! Debes querer mucho a ese muchacho" me atragante con mi propia saliva, me puse mas roja de lo que ya estaba y casi se me salen los ojos

"¿querer… mucho?" no daba crédito a lo que oía… querer…

"Bella, nadie da su número de celular a una persona a la que conoces de un día" dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

"lo hice porque me pareció agradable" contradije colorada

"lo debes querer dijo ignorándome"

Negué con la cabeza, eso era imposible, mi madre alucinaba. _¡Si lo quieres, tonta! _Me estremecí al escuchar eso… ¿Quién me hablaba? Lo había escuchado en… ¿mi cabeza? Sentí que volvía a estremecerme, esta horrorizada

"¿tan feo es?" voltee a ver a mi madre confundida, caí en cuenta que malinterpreto mi momento de horror

"no… no eso… es… me estoy volviendo loca, olvídalo" dije negando con la cabeza

"¿entonces es guapo?" me di cuenta que había negado que era feo y eso solo significaba… tu no paras de meterte en problemas

"pues… mmm… ¿sí?" de nuevo estaba colorada

"estas haciendo una pregunta, no una afirmación" dijo a modo de regaño divertido

"si… mucho" susurre lo más bajito que pude rogando para que no me oyera

"¡qué bien!" me había escuchado de todas formas y yo me puse aun más roja

Mi madre no colaboraba pero era pésima mintiendo y si le decía que Edward no era guapo, era como si estuviera diciendo la peor de las blasfemias

"hija acabo de recordar, te ha llamado Ángela Weber y quiere que la acompañes a estudiar en la biblioteca mañana" dijo torciendo una mueca

Mi madre nunca había entrado a una biblioteca en toda su vida, en su tiempo no era de esas chicas estudiosas y por eso dice que está muy orgullosa de mí

"es una biblioteca, no un cuarto de tortura" me reí ante su expresión

"creo que mi pensamiento acerca de las bibliotecas no cambiaran" admitió y yo me solté a reír

"creo que es mejor que llame a Ángela" dije para desviar la conversación de Edward

"sí, tienes razón, yo terminare la cena mientras" dijo y se fue a la cocina

Mi madre podía contratar una cocinera si ella quisiera pero ama tanto cocinar que no le importa y lo hace ella, es una de las cosas que le admiro

Me levante y fui al teléfono inalámbrico de mi casa, marque el numero y espere que contestaran

"casa de los Weber" contesto el padre de mi compañera

"buenas noches señor Weber soy Bella Swan, ¿está Ángela?" pregunte aunque tenía que estar, Ángela no le gustaba salir y menos de noche

"hola Bella" saludo algo feliz, según él, yo era la mejor amiga de Ángela "si, ella esta, dame un momento" dijo

"sí, claro" escuche como su padre gritaba el nombre de Ángela y como ella le respondía con un: _¡ya voy!_ Me reí un poco

Envidiaba a Ángela… demasiado, ella tenía algo que yo no… pero no la odiaba

"¿diga?" escuche la voz de Ang

"hola Ángela, soy Bella" dije con una sonrisa

"¡oh! ¡Hola Bella!" saludo efusivamente

"Ang, mi madre me ha dicho que has llamado" dije tratando de hacer conversación

"sí, esta tarde, pero dijo que no estabas" sentí en su voz una nota de confusión, ¿Cómo no? Si yo nunca salía por el hecho de que Félix no me dejaba en paz

"he salido a dar un paseo" aclare pero sabía que de manera discreta me lo preguntaría mañana

"que bien" dijo y pude imaginarme como sonreía, ella quería lo mejor para mí y para todos "es que quería saber si me acompañaras a estudiar mañana" dijo volviendo al tema original

"sí, ¿te parece después de clases?" pregunte

"perfecto… adiós Bell's no he terminado los deberes" dijo algo apenada

Ella no era de familia rica, como yo, así que tenía que hacer mas deberes que los que me correspondían a mí, aunque yo no era perezosa. Si me pusieran otros deberes, los haría sin refutar pero a veces las sirvientas también tenían carácter…

"tranquila, te entiendo, adiós" dije y colgué sintiendo de nuevo esa envidia hacia Ángela… ella si podía tener una vida normal

Entre a la cocina y encontré a mamá sirviendo la cena

"lastima" dije y ella pego un brinco del susto que le di

"no me asustes Bella" dijo haciéndose la enojada y luego me sonrió "¿lástima de qué?"

"quería ayudarte, no lo sé, cocinando, limpiando, ordenando" me encogí de hombros "no lo sé, algo, sabes cuánto me gusta cocinar"

"sí y tengo que admitir que lo haces mejor que yo" dijo con una sonrisa

Salió de la cocina con dos platos, había otro comedor y en ese comían los empleados contratados por papá. Mamá entro y tomo otros dos platos y volvió a salir, le ayude y también comencé a llevar hasta que ya todo estaba servido, luego nos sentamos las dos en la mesa de la cocina a cenar

"creo que es un empate" dije luego de tragar un bocado de pasta "lo haces muy bien y yo he aprendido de ti, así que…"

"si tu lo dices-dijo encogiéndose de hombros no muy convencida "¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?" dijo luego de un rato

"ya has hecho una" bromee y ella se rio conmigo "vale, vale, pregunta" dije

"¿Qué crees que pasara con… Charlie? Te ayudare pero sabes que será difícil" me pareció que cambio la pregunta, como si quisiera preguntar por otra persona en vez de papá

"no lo sé, pero hare lo que sea" dije recordando la tortura que se me había olvidado por… tenía que admitirlo… por Edward

"te ayudare con lo que sea o lo que necesites" dijo tomando mi mano por encima de la mesa, le sonreí y ella hizo lo mismo

Terminamos de cenar y me ofrecí a lavar los platos ya que ella había cocinado y no le quedo más que aceptar. Una de las cosas buenas era que cada quien lavaba su plato así que no tenía que lavar el de los empleados pero si las ollas y cucharones que mamá hubiera utilizado junto con nuestros platos…. No es que me molestara lavar más trastes pero era algo desagradable lavar otros que no fueran los de tu familia…

Termine de lavar y me fui al cuarto de mi madre, donde ella estaba acostaba viendo la televisión, me senté junto a ella

"mamá" le dije y ella me sonrió "sé que es estúpido pero…" parecía la tontería más grande

"dime, cariño" dijo y suavemente me acaricio el cuero cabelludo, cerré los ojos sintiéndome feliz, era una de las sensaciones más gratificantes que conocía

"dame un segundo" dije y de muy mala gana me separe de ella y me fui a mi cuarto, me cambie la ropa por una pijama de algodón, mi favorita, y me fui de nuevo a su cuarto

"¿Qué planeas?" me pregunto sonriente

"es que… es una tontería pero en verdad quiero hacerlo" dije mientras me acostaba a su lado y ella volvía con los masajes

"¿Qué quieres hacer?" dijo maternalmente

"dormir contigo, de nuevo, hace catorce años que no lo hago" dije algo triste

"¡oh cariño! Claro, me hubieras dicho antes, te hubiera dejado" dijo sonriente pero sin dejar de acariciarme

"no lo creo" admití "estabas con papá y a él no le hace gracia"

Esa era una de las cosas por las que me alegraba que viajara, pero yo era muy cobarde para decirle a mamá, hoy lo hice porque estaba feliz, sin razón pero feliz… _¿Cómo que sin razón? -¿de qué hablas?- ¡estas feliz por Edward y no digas que no!- ¿y tú que sabes?_ No hubo respuesta… me sentí tonta hablando conmigo misma

"hija, tu padre puede ser muy estricto pero es tu padre" dijo mi madre sacándome de mis pensamientos y dejando los masajes para acariciar mi mejilla "él lo hubiera permitido y si no era así, yo lo habría obligado" dijo y me dio su mejor sonrisa y yo se la devolví

"sí, debes tener razón, si le hubiera preguntado alguna vez quizás sabría su respuesta" de nuevo me regañe por ser tan estúpida

"creo que es hora de dormir" dijo luego de un rato, asentí y ella apago la televisión y la luz de la mesita de noche

"buenas noches, mamá" dije somnolienta pero feliz de volver a sentir esa calidez de tener a alguien que quieres a tu lado…

"buenas noches, mi niña" me dio un beso en la cabeza y recordé la diferencia entre la última vez que me había sentido así y hoy… mi padre también estaba… con eso me dormí algo inquieta…

Abrí los ojos y palpe la cama en busca de mi madre, no estaba. Me levante y me dirigí a mi cuarto, aun grogui… tenía que bañarme, cerré la puerta cuando entre y me dirigí al baño.

El agua caliente me ayudo a terminar de despertarme, Salí y me puse un conjunto de ropa que ni mire y baje a desayunar, mamá ya estaba sentada y me sonrió al verme

"hola mamá" salude y me senté para desayunar, esta vez no tenía que elegir, solo había un plato y eso me gusto, significaba que mi madre había cocinado y no la cocinera amargada

"hola cariño" dijo "¿Cómo dormiste?" ella ya había terminado así que se levanto para llevar sus platos

"bien" _súper bien…_ bufe, esa vocecita me tenia cansada _¿es que ya no recuerdas el sueño que tuviste?-vete al diablo_

"¿Bella?" era mamá, sacudí la cabeza tratando de volver a la realidad

"¿sí?" la voltee a mirar y se le veía confundida y preocupada

"hija llegaras tarde, ¿en qué piensas?" mire la hora

Salí disparada hacia la sala, tome mi bolso, mis cosas y me fui a la puerta

"¡Bella!" me di la vuelta y mamá me miraba enojada "¿te irás sin desayunar? Toma" me dio una fruta que acepte sin fijarme que era

"gracias y lo siento pero voy tarde" dije y Salí pero alcance a ver como sonreía

Algo que se me hizo extraño fue que Félix no saliera detrás de mí, eso me gusto así que aproveche para irme en algún taxi. Le hice la parada a uno y le di las indicaciones para llegar a la universidad. Cuando llegamos y le di un billete de veinte dólares dejándole el cambio ya que no me interesaban

Llegue justo a tiempo gracias a que Félix no me había perseguido así que me reuní tranquilamente con Jess y Ang

"hola chicas" salude alegre y ellas me sonrieron

"hola Bella" saludo Ángela con mi misma expresión

"¡hola Bell's!" Jessica estaba que desbordaba alegría así que me hice la tonta alejándome un poco porque supuestamente tenía _miedo_. Las dos se rieron y yo las acompañe

"estas muy feliz hoy, Bella" cayó en cuenta Ang, o como muy bajito Jessica decía algo como _sabelotodo _

"debe ser porque no ha venido el mastodonte ese" dijo Jess, me reí, ese era el apodo que Jessica le había puesto a Félix

"no sé porque no me ha perseguido pero me alegro" dije "y no es por eso que estoy feliz" a penas termine la oración me arrepentí, ahora querían respuestas y yo no las daría

"¿entonces?" dijo una curiosa Jessica, si… me arrepentía ¿Cuándo mantendrás la boca cerrada?

"por nada olvídalo" ¡tierra trágame!

"¡oh, vamos!" exclamo Jessica, por eso a veces prefería a Ángela "dime y te prometo…" no termino ya que sonó la estruendosa campana y sonreí

¡Gracias Dios! Dije internamente, Jessica podía ser mi amiga pero a veces era algo… comunicativa y la persona a la que menos le contaría mis secretos… sinceramente, Ángela era mejor opción

"me voy a clases" dije sonriente

"yo voy contigo" dijo Ang, ya que su salón de la primera clase estaba cerca al mío

"lo averiguare" dijo Jess antes de dar la vuelta e irse a su salón, Ángela y yo nos fuimos por el lado contrario riéndonos un poco

"se le pasara" dijo con una sonrisa burlona

"sí, lo sé" dije pensando la posibilidad de contarle a Ángela, en la universidad sería imposible porque no compartimos clases pero esta tarde estudiaría con ella…

"Bell's me voy a clase, adiós" dijo y se fue, entonces caí en cuenta de que ya estaba frente a la puerta de mi salón

Un grupo de estudiantes estaba entrando así que aproveche para entrar con ellos, salude al profesor y me senté en mi puesto de siempre

La clase paso aburrida y yo no hacía más que pensar en el sueño de anoche, cuando sonó el timbre recogí mis libros y Salí para irme a la siguiente. Así la pase todo el día, de clase en clase y cuando llego la hora del almuerzo, Jessica no paraba de hablar para que le dijera la causa de mi "felicidad"

Estuve a punto de festejar cuando sonó el timbre de la última hora, hoy era uno de esos días en los que los profesores explican, pero, no hacen actividades ni ponen trabajos así que era un día bueno

Cuando me encontré con Jess y Ang, Jessica no paraba de hablar de un chico llamado Mike Newton, según ella estaba loco por invitarla a salir pero era demasiado cobarde, trate de prestarle atención pero mi cerebro no daba tregua, nos despedimos de Jessica diciéndole que estudiaríamos y con eso basto para que se callara, al parecer ya se le había olvidado lo de mi día feliz

Mientras caminábamos Ángela y yo hacia la biblioteca recordé que mi escolta no había aparecido en todo el día sin razón pero eso era bueno, sonreí internamente

"¿Bella?" me llamo Ang, sacudí levemente la cabeza

"dime" dije bajando de las nubes

"te ves algo ida" aseguro "¿estás bien?" le di una sonrisa para tranquilizarla

"sí, es solo que estaba pensando" le aclare y se relajo

De repente sentí esa sensación de que alguien me perseguía, sabía que no era Félix porque él me hubiera hablado, pero quien sea estaba persiguiéndome en serio

"¿Ángela?" la llame tratando de sonar calmada

"¿sí?" ella no percibía lo mismo que yo porque nunca había tenido escolta

"¿podrías mirar atrás y decirme si nos siguen? Se disimulada y no te alteres, es solo un presentimiento mío" le informe, preferí que lo hiciera ella ya que yo no mantendría la calma, ella quedo algo asustada pero lo hizo, luego se volvió y seguimos caminando como si nada

"sí, un hombre, pero te mira a ti" un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo "lo siento, pero es la verdad" dijo aunque ella estaba asustada

"no te preocupes" la calme, muy disimuladamente gire la cabeza para calcular nuestras posibilidades de huir y sentí que me quedaba pegada en la acera al ver a mi perseguidor…

* * *

**Holaaaaa! De nuevo yo :D aquí, otro capítulo de la historia, espero les haya gustado.**

**En los Reviews, me he dado cuenta que quieren a Sebastián, si yo también :3 es un niño adorable. Me han preguntado porque los ojos de Edward son azules y no verdes, bueno repito que personalmente quería que los tuviera azules :) en fin, me han dicho muchas cosas lindas y la verdad es que adoro cada una de sus palabras de apoyo, l s adoro y gracias a todos y todas ya que no se si también la leen hombres xD**

**y si... me gusta el suspenso... :D**


	6. Mejor Amigo

**CAPITULO 5: MEJOR AMIGO**

**POV BELLA**

Mi cuerpo no respondía y estaba clavada en la acera con Ángela mirándome asustada

"Bella…" dijo ella muerta de miedo al darse cuenta que me había detenido y el también "vámonos" la mire y creí que se desmayaría en cualquier momento, pero su semblante cambio al ver el mío, ya que, no mostraba miedo si no sorpresa

"tranquila" susurre, pero ni yo misma podía hacerlo

"¿Qué dices?"Dijo atónita

Claro, debía considerarme loca por decirle que se tranquilizara cuando un desconocido nos perseguía, pero para mí no lo era

"conozco a Bella" hablo por primera vez y su voz me atonto por unos segundos, me parecía una coincidencia demasiado agradable

"¿Por qué nos seguías?" dijo Ángela algo más calmada pero sabía que no se abriría hasta que le asegurara que le conocía

"no quería asustarlas, lo siento" se disculpo caballerosamente "no sabía cómo llamarte, Bella, creí que no te acordarías de mi" dijo y me dio una deslumbrante sonrisa

"c-claro que me a-acuerdo de ti" tartamudee y por un segundo creí que era mi imaginación, que él no estaba ahí, pero era así

Me di cuenta que había sido muy tonto tartamudear la frase tan simple que había dicho y me puse roja de vergüenza

"¿Quién es tu amiga?"Dijo señalando a Ángela, me di cuenta que lo había dicho en un intento de cambiar de tema, cosa que le agradecía mentalmente

"una compañera de la universidad" me apresure a responder "Edward ella es Ángela, Ángela él es Edward, un amigo" los presente, Edward extendió su mano hacia Ángela

"mucho gusto, Edward Cullen" dijo con una sonrisa y ella, algo boba con su belleza, la tomo

"Ángela Weber" dijo bajando de las nubes

Por alguna razón el hecho de que mi amiga estuviera embobada con Edward me fastidiaba, pero, ¿Por qué? El no era nada mío y apenas lo conocía

"Edward" le llame molesta porque Ángela se negaba a soltar su mano pero el, por respeto, tampoco la retiraba, se zafo de su agarre y me miro "Ang y yo tenemos que estudiar" dije para poder dejar de pensar de esa forma hacia Ángela "vamos a la biblioteca y no tenemos mucho tiempo"

Sentí que me comportaba como novia celosa y… ¿celosa? ¿Celosa de mi amiga? ¿Por Edward? ¿Yo quería a… Edward? Un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo entero, porque aunque lo negara algo muy dentro de mi respondía si, a todas mis preguntas ¿Por qué pensaba todo esto? Deje las preguntas a un lado

"las puedo acompañar, yo también iba para allá" dijo feliz con la idea

"que bien" dijo Ángela volviendo en sí misma

Ella no era de esas chicas que se ilusionan con cualquier tonto, aunque Edward no era ningún tonto… más bien era todo un caballero

"está bien" acepte casi de mala gana pero más calmada porque sabía que Ang no me haría eso…

Pero, ¿Qué iba a hacerme? ¿Quitarme a Edward? Y ¿desde cuándo Edward es mío? Sacudí la cabeza como si de esa forma alejara el montón de pensamientos que me atormentaban

Caminamos hacia la biblioteca, que no quedaba muy lejos, me sentía muy segura con Edward a mi lado aunque seguía enojada y no entendía el porqué

Ángela trato a Edward como cualquier otro chico ya sea porque se dio cuenta de mi enojo o porque no quería quedar como una chica cualquiera, pero me alegro un poco. _Si un poco.._. la vocecita a la cual me empezaba a acostumbrar dijo esto en un tono irónico y tenía que darle crédito. Realmente me había alegrado el que Ángela tratara a Edward de un modo normal

Llegamos e inmediatamente nos pusimos a estudiar para un examen, aunque yo no acostumbraba a hacerlo porque no lo veía necesario, lo hacía por ayudar a Ang aunque ella también era buena, solo era precavida, Edward se fue a otra mesa diferente a la nuestra para no interrumpirnos pero por mi lo hospedaba en mi casa

Me levante con la excusa de buscar otro libro que necesitaba y en vez de eso me fui a la mesa en donde Edward se encontraba leyendo solo

"¿necesitas compañía?" él se volteo a mirar algo asustado pero cuando me vio se relajo, yo me reí

"me asustaste" admito y yo me senté frente a el

"creí que eras más duro de asustar" le eche en cara

"En verdad lo soy, pero me tomaste por sorpresa" cerró el libro y lo coloco en la mesa

"¿te gusta leer?" pregunte intrigada aunque por algo estaba aquí

"es una de mis actividades favoritas" aclaro sonriente "se que creerás que es extraño pero…"

"¡silencio!" pegue un salto y voltee a ver a la intrusa

Era una mujer de unos sesenta y pocos pero se veía amargada y así era, ella era la dueña de la biblioteca y la manejaba pero en mi opinión, no lo hacía bien, para manejar una biblioteca había que tener paciencia y ella no la tenía, vivía amargada y lo único que en verdad le admiraba era su exigencia por el silencio y precisamente eso era lo que Edward y yo no estábamos haciendo

"esto es una biblioteca, si quieren hablar retírense" dijo molesta y se fue lanzándonos miradas de advertencias a ambos, cuando supe que ya no nos veía me reí bajito y Edward me acompaño

"es amargada" dijimos al mismo tiempo y nos reímos más fuerte

la vieja apareció molesta y Edward se hizo el tonto haciendo que leía y yo gire el rostro reprimiendo el ataque de risa, sentí su mirada y el bufido antes de retirarse, nos miramos de nuevo a punto de soltarnos a reír pero aguantamos ya que esa señora no tenía mucha paciencia para aguantar a dos jóvenes charlatanes

"¿vienes mucho a esta biblioteca?" Pregunte en un susurro aun tratando de no reír

"sí, y creo que yo soy más duro de asustar que tu" una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro y yo puse los ojos en blanco, juguetona

Recordé de la existencia de Ángela y que no había venido a hablar con Edward si no a estudiar con ella

"espérame un momento" dije y me levante, tome un libro cualquiera de camino a la mesa en la que estaba Ang para comprobar que si buscaba uno, llegue y me senté

"lo siento, casi no encuentro el libro" dije y lo levante sacudiéndolo en el aire

"¿desde cuándo lees ciencia ficción?" me pregunto observando el libro, lo mire y abrí los ojos al darme cuenta de que, efectivamente, era de ciencia ficción. Me hice la tonta

"me dijeron que era bueno así que disidí leerlo" me encogí de hombros restándole importancia "Ang, me tengo que ir, mamá ha llamado y quiere que vaya a casa"

La peor persona mintiendo era yo y extrañamente las dos últimas mentiras me habían salido normales, tanto que hasta yo misma me las empezaba a creer

"¡oh!, está bien" acepto y me sonrió "si te tienes que ir, vete" dijo y sin más, tome mis cosas y las guarde

"adiós Ang, espero que te vaya bien en el examen" dije mientras hacia una nota mental de hacerle un regalo, para no sentirme tan culpable por mentirle

"lo mismo, Bella, adiós" la despedí con la mano y me di la vuelta para ir a donde Edward

Me sentía realmente mal dejando de esa forma a Ángela pero quería estar con Edward… ¿quería estar con un chico que conocía de un día y no con mi amiga de universidad de hace años? Quizás mamá tenía razón y quería un poco a Edward pero… ¿Cómo? Sacudí la cabeza y aparte esos pensamientos de mi mente

Puse el libro en su respectivo puesto observando el nombre, por si Ángela me preguntaba por él, pudiera responderle, ahora tendría que leer ciencia ficción… ¡se mas precavida! Me regañe, no me gustaba la ciencia ficcion

Llegue donde él y le sonreí, el me miro sorprendido

"¿Qué haces?" pregunto divertido "¿no ibas a estudiar con tu amiga?" piensa rápido

"la verdad es que no lo necesito" no quería parecer orgullosa pero, ¿Qué más hacia? "soy buena estudiante y nunca estudio para los exámenes y, aun así, me va muy bien" me sonrió malévolamente

"de acuerdo, tu ganas, pero no deberías echarle en cara a todo el mundo lo buena que eres" me sonroje, ¿Qué me hacia este hombre para ponerme así?

"no lo hago" dije ofendida "es solo que…" me calle inmediatamente dándome cuenta de lo que iba a hacer

"¿Qué?" pregunto intrigado, genial

_¡Díselo!-¡¿estás loca?!-¿Qué te cuesta decir la verdad? _No le respondí a lo que sea que me hablaba

"salgamos de aquí antes de que esa señora nos regañe" me salí por la tangente, asintió, tomo sus cosas y se levanto para irse conmigo pero nunca espere que hiciera lo que hizo… le mire extrañada ante ese gesto, el estaba sonriendo

"¿te molesta?" pregunto frunciendo el ceño

"no, para nada" admití roja como un tomate "puedes tomarme de la mano cuando quieras" le dije y le mire fijamente

Por unos segundos me perdí en su mirada, en esos ojos azules tan hermosos que me observaban de la misma forma que yo a ellos

"siempre y cuando no creas que significa algo más que una amistad" rompí ese hermoso momento pero no quería darle ilusiones y él se soltó a reír

"no lo pensé" admitió y me sonroje de nuevo "entonces, ¿ya me consideras tu amigo?" pregunto y mis mejillas parecían que iban a arder

"si" susurre y su sonrisa se ensancho

"eso está bien, ya que yo también te considero como tal" ¡¿podía la sangre seguir subiendo a mis mejillas?! Parecía que si…

Pero me alegraba que me considerara como su amiga, tanto que sentía que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho

"y… ¿Sebastián?" dije cansada de que mis mejillas me delataran de esa forma tan vil

"en casa" dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida y yo le seguía "odia las bibliotecas, es el único sitio al que no me acompaña" dijo riéndose

Pasamos en frente de la vieja gruñona y recordé su nombre… Gloria, nos lanzo una mirada de reproche y miro nuestras manos, abrió los ojos y siguió clasificando libros, me colore y voltee la mirada. Cuando salimos Edward me bombardeo

"ahora si podemos hablar" dijo y enarco una ceja "¿Por qué presumías tanto?" le mire con odio

"no presumía" dije silaba por silaba, furiosa

"vale, perdón" dijo y tomo mi mano de nuevo "lo siento, en serio no era mi intensión hacerte enojar" dijo Edward mirándome fijamente y besando mi mano como en los tiempos de antes

Si mi corazón antes estaba acelerado ahora podría ganar una carrera en tiempo record, su roce quemaba pero de buena manera y sentía un extraño cosquilleo que iba desde mi mano hasta el hombro que me parecía agradable. Edward me miraba realmente arrepentido y ante ese hermoso rostro no podía hacer mas nada

"te perdono" musite sin voz, las palabras salieron solas y sin embargo no tenía la voluntad para enojarme con el

"gracias" dijo sonriendo y yo le devolví el gesto sospechando que solo quería verme confundida "entonces dime, ¿Por qué dejaste de estudiar?"Cambio la pregunta a una más decente

"porque no lo necesito" repetí cuando sentí que ya me había liberado de sus hechizantes ojos "solo ayudaba a Ángela, ella es buena estudiante pero es prevenida con los exámenes" explique, no quería que Edward tuviera esa imagen orgullosa de mi

"¿Por qué la dejaste de ayudar? ¿Por estar conmigo?" su sonrisa era burlona y lastimosamente había dado en el blanco, sentí mis mejillas encenderse "no tienes de que avergonzarte" dijo tomando mi mentón y obligándome a levantar la cara, que había agachado por la vergüenza "eres mi amiga y… aunque solo te conozco de un día también me gusta pasar tiempo contigo"

El corazón se me iba a salir del pecho y no tenia palabras para describir lo que sentía, solo necesitaba que me dijera eso para terminar de alegrar mi día

"que… bueno" dije en un susurro casi inaudible

"¿quieres ir a algún lado?" pregunto mirándome de nuevo con esos ojos penetrantes, ¿este hombre que trataba de hacerle a mi ya acelerado corazón?

Iba responderle pero de nuevo me hipnotizo con la mirada, no podía hablar, solo contemplar los ojos perfectamente azules de Edward, agache la mirada sonrojada

"al parque" dije rápidamente para que dejara de mirarme de esa forma

"está bien" su mirada cambio a una normal y me sonrió, este hombre le encantaba repartir sonrisas "oye… no quiero parecer metiche ni nada pero la curiosidad está haciendo estragos en mi" dijo mientras caminábamos rumbo al parque, en el que lo había visto por primera vez, tomados de la mano como amigos de toda la vida

"dime, no creo que llegue a verte como un metiche" dije riéndome, el me acompaño

"es que… la última vez que te vi… bueno, apareció ese tipo gigante y me dijiste que era tu escolta" aclaro "y… no lo he visto hoy, no tiene que responder si no quieres" se apresuro a añadir y yo me reí, que tontito era Edward, como si eso me fuera a molestar

"no te preocupes" le dije con una sonrisa "Félix no me ha perseguido hoy y no sé por qué, pero me alegro, resulta fastidioso" dije torciendo una mueca "si, es mi escolta, contratado por mi padre, como creo que ya te había dicho, y la verdad es que tuvimos una pelea fuerte por lo de ayer" dije restándole importancia, no quería hablar de Félix con una de las pocas persona que me hacia sonreír

"lo siento, no quería causarte problemas" dijo avergonzado y yo me detuve en seco obligándolo a parar

Esto no lo iba a permitir, por nada del mundo lo culparía de mis errores, sentí como la ira y el enojo se apoderaba de mí de manera casi inmediata

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" dije enojada "¿fuiste tú el que me dijo que amenazara a mi fastidioso escolta? ¿Tú lo insultaste? ¿Tu estuviste a punto de llamar a la policía?" le solté mas enojada que nunca, ¿Cómo se atrevía a culparse? "¡fui yo! ¡Yo arme este lio y tú no debes preocuparte! ¡No hiciste nada! ¡Yo me rebele, yo y solo yo!" ya estaba gritando y las pocas personas que pasaban a la tarde noche se detenían a mirarme como si estuviera loca pero no me importaba

"cálmate Bella" dijo Edward tomándome por los hombros "soy tan culpable como tú" dijo despacio como una maestra enseña a un estudiante por decima vez y esta aburrida de repetir lo mismo

"¡¿Qué hiciste?! ¡Nada! ¡Nada Edward, nada!" grite de nuevo

"si" me contradijo y le lance mi peor mirada "si te hubiera obligado a irte cuando ese balón se daño nunca te habría hablado y tu no estarías en problemas" dijo y sin mi permiso lagrimas empezaban a caer de mis ojos, por rabia y dolor "no llores" me suplico, secando esas malditas lagrimas con el rostro dolido

"no… me querías… hablar" más que una pregunta fue una afirmación

Esas cuatro palabras hicieron eco en mi mente, haciendo que mi corazón se abriera y dejara un vacio, ¿Por qué me sentía así? ¿Cómo si él me hubiese partido el corazón?

"no digas eso" dijo y vi como las lagrimas se empezaban a formar en esos orbes azules como el cielo, los ángeles no lloran, ¿Por qué él lo hacía? "ayer no tenía intención de conocerte" admitió y sentí como mi corazón se abría mas "pero cuando hable contigo y supe un poco de ti me di cuenta de que eras una persona pura y ahora me veo obligado a saber de ti, a conocerte, a…" no termino, dejo su frase volando

Me di cuenta que mi corazón volvía a ser el mismo, no entendía esas reacciones en mi ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Porque me dolía su primera actitud hacia mí? Si nadie quiere conocer a alguien así porque si

"¿a qué?" pregunte intrigada, demasiado para mi gusto pero de cierta forma sus palabras era un poema para mi

"a convertirte en alguien especial… mi mejor amiga o lo que tú quieras, tu confidente, tu amigo, tu hermano" me di cuenta como cortaba su frase

iba a decir algo pero se arrepintió al último momento, pero no me importo ni quería preguntárselo, el me estaba dando un espacio en su vida como lo que yo quisiera, lo que fuera… no me aprovecharía, no, el seria mi mejor amigo. Me lance a sus brazos decidida y él se sorprendió pero no me aparto, solo me lo devolvió con afecto

"entonces… serás mi mejor amigo" susurre y sentí como sonreía "eres una persona muy buena" admití y no me intereso el sonrojo en mis mejillas

Estaba en los brazos de un ángel que me abría su corazón sin conocerme y aun así me quería, tenía que admitirlo, yo también le quería lo suficiente para poder decir que a un solo día de haberlo conocido era mi mejor amigo

"mi mejor amiga" dijo en tono posesivo pero burlón "no quiero que lo tomes a mal pero… te quiero" dijo y me separe de él para mirarle a la cara, ¿acababa de oír lo que…? _No lo tomes a mal…_ recordé esa parte de la frase

"yo también" dije en el mismo tono de él aunque algo decepcionada y no sabía porque

Seguimos caminando al parque pero con mi cabeza recostada en su hombro, de alguna forma no nos caíamos

"siento haberme comportado de esa manera tan… repentina" dije agachando la cabeza "no tienes la culpa de nada, esta guerra viene de más atrás, antes de que te conociera yo ya quería liberarme de mi padre, tu solo fuiste mi iniciativa" dije firme mirando al frente

"te creo" dijo y gire mi rostro para verle directamente "cuando terminaste de hablar con el tal Félix se te vio muy feliz y… libre" dijo pensativo "parecía que te hubieses aprendido las líneas de la pelea desde pequeña y cuando te toco estar en el escenario, brillaste, lo hiciste más que perfecto y en último momento te sentiste feliz de haberlo hecho bien" el ejemplo encajaba de manera chistosa, pero más o menos, así era

"entonces… ¿Por qué te culpaste?" Pregunte desorientada, primero se culpaba y luego aceptaba que yo había sido la de la pelea y aunque era cierto, empezaba a creer que era bipolar

"me siento así" dijo algo ido, yo fruncí el ceño "si yo le hubiera comprado ese balón a Sebastián no habría hablado contigo y Félix…" corto la frase

"¿Félix qué?" pregunte "nada, Edward" esta vez lo dije hablando normal y no gritando "Félix me habría alcanzado de todas formas y la guerra se hubiera aplazado" una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios "si tu no hubieras hablado conmigo, quizás, estaría encerrada maldiciendo a todos" concluí sopesando la muy probable teoría que acaba de decir

Estaría en mi cuarto, pateando la cama o la puerta, gritando desesperada por apartar a Félix de mi vista y de antemano sabría que hoy estaría echando humos e ignorando a todo el que se me atravesara

"¿estabas encerrada… antes de… encontrarte conmigo?" en su cara se veía el espanto que esta frase le daba

"por mi propia cuenta" admití y él me miro con los ojos abiertos "odio lo que era mi vida hasta ayer" me sonroje ya que había entendido la indirecta

"Edward" le llame y el bajo de las nubes "dejemos de hablar de esto" le suplique "es… horrible ver como he vivido por culpa de mi padre" mis ojos empezaron aguarse por la ira que sentía y por el dolor de saber que había perdido toda mi vida, o así, lo veía y sentía yo

"¿puedo hacerte una última pregunta y ya?" pregunto, dude un poco pero luego asentí, al no le podía negar nada "¿odias a tu padre?" Volví a quedarme quieta en la acera y deje de respirar…

Esa era la pregunta a la que no tenia respuesta, ¿lo odiaba? Todo lo que hacía era por mi bienestar pero al mismo tiempo me tenia amarrada de pies y manos para hacer mi voluntad, ¿lo odiaba?...

"no lo sé" susurre, el solo asintió y me tomo de la mano para que le siguiera

El era demasiado comprensible, cualquier otra persona me habría dicho que estaba loca por odiar a mi padre cuando me lo había dado todo, pero él, no me dijo nada y estoy segura que si lo hubiera hecho me habría consolado, no lo hizo porque yo se lo pedí

"gracias" dije más alto para que me escuchara

El me miro y me dio esa sonrisa tan hermosa que tenia, era mi mejor amigo, lo conocía de un día pero sabía que si él era tal y como hasta ahora me había mostrado, un nosotros podría existir… sería difícil por mi padre, pero, ¿Quién dice que no? Entonces me di cuenta… de que le quería, no como un amigo quiere a otro amigo, no, le quería más de lo que debería y esa felicidad tan grande que en ese momento sentía, no me la quitaría nadie, ni siquiera el único capaz… mi padre…

* * *

**Hola! De nuevo yo molestando :D aquí otro capi de la historia pero debo admitir que estoy algo triste… ¿Por qué los reviews han bajado? ¿Es que ya no les gusta la historia? Si es así díganme y denme opiniones para ver que se puede hacer porque de verdad, en el anterior capi no hubo ni uno! **

**Quizás estoy exagerando un poco pero en serio… díganme**

**Ya saben que los quiero, Besos! Y plis no dejen de leerme :(**


	7. Enamorado

_**Lamento haberme demorado, prometí actualizar todos los lunes pero he tenido problemas con el **_**_Internet y he estado enferma, no quise hacerlas y hacerlos esperar pero aquí esta y de paso es un regalito de san valentin :) disfruten _**

* * *

**CAPITULO 6: ENAMORADO**

**POV EDWARD**

Era increíble lo rápido que Bella y yo nos habíamos tomado afecto, era algo extraño pero me gustaba… demasiado

Ella miraba el crepúsculo sonriendo y yo la miraba embelesado… ella era hermosa, una diosa y parecía no darse cuenta… ese rostro en forma de corazón, ojos chocolate con leche tan expresivos como llamativos, labios carnosos y rosados que te invitaban a probarlos, mejillas levemente sonrojadas que le daban un toque infantil pero atractivo, su largo cabello castaño que daba la impresión de ser liso y suave y lo que más apreciaba… su olor a fresas tan natural

Estábamos sentados en la misma banca en la que habíamos hablado ayer pero con una gran diferencia: ayer yo aun dudaba de ella por haberle regalado a mi hermano cien dólares y hoy ya teníamos aprecio el uno por el otro

Ella me volteo a mirar de repente y se sorprendió al encontrarme mirándola fijamente, sin embargo no me avergonzaba de nada

"¿Qué me miras?" pregunto sonriendo divertida pero sonrojada

"solo… pensaba" admití riéndome

"¿en qué pensabas?" seguía sonriendo con diversión

"en que la diferencia entre ayer y hoy" ella dudo por un segundo

"oh" se dio cuenta de lo que le hablaba "si es una diferencia grande" ella sonrió un poco y luego volvíamos a estar en silencio, un silencio cómodo

Mirarla empezaba a ser una de mis actividades favoritas, era cierto tipo de… adicción pero me gustaba y no lo cambiaría por nada

"entonces… leer es de tus actividades favoritas" pregunto de repente y me sentí algo incomodo

"sí, sé que es extraño que a alguien le guste leer así porque si pero…" deje la frase volando en el aire algo temeroso por lo que ella pensara de esa actividad que practicaba

"te entiendo" dijo sonriendo, la mire confundido "a mí también me gusta leer" dijo al darse cuenta mi confusión

Eso me sorprendió y me gusto al mismo tiempo, ella era igual que yo y por algún motivo sentí que esa práctica tan sencilla de realizar nos unía de alguna forma

"Si suena extraño" admitió riéndose, yo la acompañe porque yo mismo pensaba eso "¿Por qué no le gustan las bibliotecas a Sebastián?" pregunto de la nada pero no dude en responder

"dice que, si entra a una, no conseguirá novia y no le gusta leer" dije riéndome, ella hizo lo mismo

Y es que era realmente chistoso ver a un niño de nueve años hacer pataletas por no tener novias, su frase lema era: _si no tengo novia, no soy un hombre y si quiero ser aun más hombre tengo que tener varias. _Aunque sonaba retorcido entendía que era un niño y que con el tiempo aprendería el verdadero significado de una mujer

"si entra a una tendrá la fortuna de conseguir una novia estudiosa" dijo pensando y eso me recordó la discusión con el ayer, me estremecí y Bella lo noto al mismo tiempo que lo malinterpreto

"¿no te gustaría tener una novia estudiosa?" se le desfiguro la cara en una mueca "¿tienes novia?"

Creo que fue mi imaginación pero en su cara vi la desilusión pintada como si el hecho de que tuviera novia le entristeciera. Sin embargo, si esas expresiones pasaron por su rostro las disimulo rápidamente

"no" respondí sincero "no tengo novia" eso pareció relajarla pero de nuevo pensé que era mi imaginación "una novia estudiosa no me vendría mal" ella se soltó a reír conmigo

"¿entonces porque tenias una cara de espanto?" se le veía intrigada

"es que… creo que te asustaras" dije pensando en esa demasiada probable opción

"¿de qué me tengo que asustar?" dijo divertida y analizando mis palabras

"Sebastián… es… es algo…"suspire "es algo valiente y extraño en algunos sentidos" comencé y ella estaba confundida "cuando llegamos anoche… dijo algo que se me hizo extraño y se le veía confiado en hacerlo, dijo que…" decidí callarme, parecería un tonto

"¿Qué dijo?" tenia curiosidad

Suspire, era súper extraño tener que decirle a Bella las locuras de Sebastián y más cuando eso la incluía a ella, pero ahora ella debía estar pensando que era un estúpido

"vamos Edward" dijo Bella haciéndose la enojada al darse cuenta que no le respondía "es un niño, ellos dicen cosas increíblemente raras y es entendible, además, ¿Qué tan serio puede ser?" dijo como si me regañara

"muy serio" admití "vale, dijo que te pediría ser su… novia" la última palabra la susurre con intención de que ella no la escuchara pero al parecer lo hizo

Su cara se volvió un mar de expresiones: sorpresa, duda, incredulidad, admiración, negación, espanto y enojo. Por más de que casi todas decían que ella negaría esa propuesta, cosa que a mí me alegraba enormemente y no sé por qué, cuando la vi algo enojada me sorprendió

"estás enojada" más que una pregunta hice una afirmación y ella me miro sorprendida

"¿Por qué debería estarlo?" pregunto pero llegue a percibir como mentía, era mala si me lo preguntaban

"no mientas" dije serio y ella se dio cuenta de que la había pillado "¿Por qué te enojas?" seguía con esa pregunta

"son cosas mías" dijo algo… molesta, pero no conmigo, era como si algo en su mente le fastidiara

"¿Qué piensas de la locura de Sebastián?" dije para cambiar el tema ya que la veía incomoda

"es muy valiente" admitió notablemente más cómoda "la verdad, es que no me esperaba eso de él… digo cuando le conocí se veía que era muy callado y tierno, aunque para su decepción soy mayor" ella mostró una amplia sonrisa burlona

"eso a él no le importa" ella se encogió de hombros y me miro fijamente a los ojos, me sentí estúpido por creer que ella podría decirle que si a Sebastián

¿Por qué me sentía así? Odiaba admitirlo pero no hallaba más palabras para describir lo que sentía, y tenía que concederle esto a Sebastián: tenía razón, tenía… celos, de él, de un niño de nueve años y creyendo que Bella era mía cuando me acababa de decir que era su mejor amigo, ¡que iluso! Pero… ¡mierda! Eso quería, quería a Bella para mí y nadie más… pero ella no me vería así, no, apenas la conocía de ayer y ella misma había decidido lo de mejores amigos, así que…

"tienes razón, es muy valiente" sonreí

Me conformaría con una amistad… por ahora, pero haría hasta lo imposible por conquistarla porque… la quería más de lo que debería… yo… nunca me había enamorado y no sé si esto es… amor, pero es que nunca había sentido esto por nadie, cuando la veía sonreír… sentía que esa alegría también era mía y sentía que yo era capaz de interponerme en medio de una bala por ella. Estaba decidido, lucharía por Bella Swan a costa de todo y todos

"es… bueno, tenerte como amiga" admití algo sonrojado, ya que, mis pensamientos hacia ella habían cambiado drásticamente

"lo…m-mismo digo" tartamudeo un poco y eso hizo que sonriera más

Ella era adorable… cada que pensaba en ella mi corazón quería salirse de su sitio. Era chistosa la comparación de mis pensamientos de ayer y hoy: _es solo una conocida-luchare por ella porque creo que me he _enamorado… ahora entendía un poco a Emmett

"te quiero" me atreví a pronunciar esas palabras, sabiendo que, para ella era una amistad, cuando para mi significaban algo mas allá

"te quiero" sonreí como tonto y la tome para abrazarla, ella se tenso pero luego me devolvió el abrazo relajándose "sonara… extraño pero… me alegro haberme escapado ayer y cambiar mi ruta de vuelta a casa" dijo, analice sus palabras un momento y me di cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo: _me alegro de conocerte_. Con eso sentí que de nuevo era muy afortunado

Aun no entendía su situación en su casa pero podía jurar que yo era su primer amigo real o eso me decía mi mente

"y yo me alegro de haber llevado a Sebastián al parque" le di otra indirecta, me separe de ella para observarla mejor y se le veía muy feliz

Nos miramos a los ojos y sentí que me perdía en sus achocolatados orbes tan hermosos, era como si pudiera verle el alma y ella parecía hacer lo mismo, quería quedarme ahí, eternamente a su lado pero mi vista inconscientemente verifico que se hacía de noche. Parpadee y ella pareció reaccionar, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que nos habíamos acercado sin darnos cuenta

"yo… cuando te vi… bueno, antes de hablar contigo te vi con… otros muchachos" dijo todavía tratando de reaccionar colorada y en un intento de cambiar de tema

"son mis hermanos" aclare bajando yo también de las nubes

"¿Cuántos hermanos tienes?" pregunto curiosa y ya recompuesta pero aun estaba con un pequeño rubor

"dos y con Sebastián, tres" Sebastián era como mi verdadero hermano pero sabía que tenía que explicarle de esa forma para que entendiera que hermanos de sangre solo tenia dos

"yo vi a… cuatro personas más, aparte de Sebastián y tú" estaba algo confundida

"¿te fijaste en su aspecto?" ella asintió así que decidí explicarle "la más pequeña que parecía un duende era mi hermana, Alice. El más grande y musculoso, mi hermano, Emmett. La chica rubia es amiga de nosotros, se llama Rosalie. Y el otro es Jasper, hermano mayor de Rosalie y novio de mi hermana" ella pareció concentrada y luego asintió

"creo que ya se quien es quien" admitió y me dio una sonrisa

Esa simple sonrisa de agradecimiento me hacia feliz, era un sentimiento indescriptible sentir que con saber que ella está feliz yo podía estarlo y el resto del mundo no me importaba. Sin embargo eso que sentía yo, ella lo podía sentir por alguien más, esa pregunta me tenía con los pelos de punta desde ayer

"¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?" dije tratando de sonar normal

"ya has hecho una" los dos comenzamos a reír

"tienes razón" Bella tenia buen sentido del humor, no entendía como alguien así tenía que sufrir

Porque por más que ella no me dijera sus problemas sabía que algo pasaba y yo quería ayudarla pero no sabía cómo, yo no podía hacer nada por ella y eso me atormentaba

"pregunta" dijo sonriente al darse cuenta que me quede callado

"¿tú… tienes… novio?" soné como un estúpido al balbucear pero por más que quería sonar seguro no lo conseguí

Si lo tenía significaba que estaba enamorada y eso me molestaba… de repente sentí odio, odio hacia aquella persona que ocupaba su corazón y no entendía por qué. Pero la respuesta la vi casi al mismo tiempo que hice la pregunta… yo mismo había cambiado mis pensamientos hacia ella porque me había dado cuenta que lo que sentía por ella era algo fuerte y mi única explicación era que me había enamorado y esa rabia era lo único que alguien podría sentir cuando vez que la persona a la que amas con alguien más… celos…

Ese mismo sentimiento ya lo había tenido con Alice, mi hermana, porque quería un buen hombre para ella, que la amara y protegiera hasta el último momento y luego de siete meses, decidí que Jasper Hale era el hombre indicado para ella. Aunque antemano sabia que se veían a escondidas, pero no le dije nada a diferencia de los demás enamorados de Alice, de alguna forma desde que conocí a Jasper supe que era un buen tipo y me inspiro confianza pero ni loco lo dejaría estar con mi hermana antes de estar sometido a mi prueba

La mayoría de chicos se cansaban luego de un mes, abandonaban a mi hermana dejándola dolida y todo por mí, aunque nunca me sentí culpable, yo solo quería lo mejor para mi hermanita menor y ella tampoco decía nada, por el contrario, me agradecía diciendo que así podía saber con quién había intentado iniciar una relación y para darse cuenta que todos era patanes. Pero Jasper no, el soporto los cinco meses que ponía como regla y ni siquiera los soporto, decía que le gustaba que fuera de esa forma con Alice, que la celara hasta encontrar al indicado para que siguiera haciéndolo. El incluso decidió poner dos meses más para terminar de confirmarme que era el indicado y lo logro

Así que de antemano sabia que eran los celos pero estos eran… diferentes, más poderosos y eran el infierno en persona, sentía una rabia absoluta pero me golpee mentalmente cuando me di cuenta que tenia los puños apretados y me lastimaba con mis propias uñas, agradecí al cielo que Bella estaba sorprendida aun por mi pregunta y no se dio cuenta de mi estado anímico

Era estúpido odiar al novio de Bella ya que aun no me había respondido pero sabía que patearía al árbol y luego encontraría la forma de superar al idiota que ocupaba su corazón si decía que si

"no" negó en un susurro, sentí como la cordura volvía a mí y con ella la esperanza y gozo "yo… tengo una filosofía… extraña" admitió sonrojada mirando a la nada

"¿Qué filosofía?" pregunte curioso, saber de ella era algo que me había llamado la atención desde que la vi regalar cien dólares a un niño desconocido solo porque no quería verle llorar

"sonara tonto, estúpido y realmente innecesario pero… así veo yo las cosas" comenzó "yo… soy de esas chicas que… espera el amor verdadero, pero no creo en príncipes azules ni nada de eso" comenzó a reírse nerviosamente "si… me llegara a enamorar de alguien… quisiera que hasta que esa persona no me demuestre lo mismo, yo… no me metería en una relación, así eso me parta el alma" su confesión me dejo con la mandíbula descolocada y con los ojos abiertos

Era hermosa y por lo poco que sabía, rica, podía tener lo que quisiera, a quien quisiera y cuando quisiera pero no… ella esperaba al hombre que de verdad la amara, que se lo demostrara y la hiciera feliz… ¿Cómo una chica que posiblemente podía tener mi edad podía pensar de esa forma respecto a una de las decisiones más importantes en la vida de una persona como lo era amar a alguien? El modo en como lo dijo… era como si esa fuera su religión… era una chica muy madura

"aunque lastimosamente ese tipo de hombres estan en vía de extinción" dijo riendo mientras bajaba su mirada luego de tenerla fija al frente sin ver nada específicamente

"lastimosamente" le seguí porque era verdad, los hombres que en verdad amaban a una mujer, la respetaban y les eran fieles sin ningún tipo de excepción, ya casi no existían

Y no era por ser presumido pero yo estaba en vía de extinción, yo quería amar a una mujer de verdad, respetarla, serle fiel, tratarla como era debido pero todas las que se cruzaban en mi camino solo lo hacían porque se fijaban en mi apariencia que, según ellas, era atractiva

"y pienso que…" la voltee a mirar y de nuevo no miraba a nada "aquellas chicas jóvenes que creen que encontraron el amor con el primero que les dice: _te amo_, serán futuros ejemplos" la mire atónito

"no quiero ofenderte pero creo que sufres de un trastorno de personalidad múltiple" ella se soltó a reír y yo la acompañe aun confundido

"digo esto pero depende de cómo ellas vean las cosas" quede aun mas confundido y no podía esconderlo "te daré un ejemplo" dijo dándose cuenta que yo no la seguía

"por favor" casi le rogué

"imagina que… no será fácil pero imagina que eres una chica supuestamente enamorada" hice una mueca pero trate de hacerlo sin mucho éxito, aunque quería amar de verdad, no terminaba de entender a las mujeres y no soy machista

"creo… continua" dije dándome cuenta que simplemente no era capaz

"de acuerdo, imagina que te has dejado enredar y estas embarazada" la mire envenenado

"no soy gay" ella se soltó a reír

"lo sé, pero tienes que tomarte en serio el papel" negué con la cabeza, me cruce de brazos y mire mal al señor que pasaba frente a mí, el me miro confundido y asustado salió corriendo de mi vista

Bella no paraba de reír por la escena del pobre hombre asustado, aun cuando ella me estaba pidiendo algo ridículo la amaba aun más… porque así lo sentía, que la amaba

"Edward, sé que no eres homosexual, solo que te trato de explicar" suspire y la mire

"mejor explica sin tratar de considerarme una mujer" ella se mordió el labio inferior evitando reír y asintió

"de acuerdo, quedaste… quedo embarazada" cambio rápidamente la palabra al ver mi expresión "su vida nunca volverá a ser la misma, tendrá que ser madre joven y para colmo, pasa lo que normalmente es inevitable… el padre del bebé la abandona" Bella decía las palabras con suma tristeza y yo la sentía, era realmente molesto saber que todo lo que decía era cierto "puede que tome el camino equivocado y no cuide a su bebé, puede que lo cuide pero se vuelva adicta a cualquier cosa, puede que salga adelante por su bebé y por ella… muchas cosas pueden pasar, pero por mas que se convierta en la peor madre… ¿crees que si ella viese que a alguna chica le está pasando lo que le paso a ella, no le trataría de advertir?"

De nuevo su madurez me dejo impresionado porque tenía razón, si eres víctima de algún abuso o cualquier tipo de evento traumático, puede que recaigas en drogas o cosas así, pero… ¿si estuviera a tu alcance evitar que eso le pase a otra persona, la ayudarías? La respuesta era sí, porque aun persona victima de algo así no puede desearle a otras personas lo que a esa persona le paso, si lo haría, sería un desalmado o desalmada y en el mundo no había muchos locos de ese tipo

"eres muy madura, me sorprendes" ella se sonrojo haciendo que se viera aun más hermosa

"gracias"

Odie despedirme de ella, pero tenía que dejarla ir, según ella, su madre estaría muerta de preocupación así que no quería afanarla. La vi irse hasta que se me perdió de vista y luego yo di media vuelta, todo el camino a casa me la pase pensando en Bella y por más de que trataba, no dejaba de sonreír

Al llegar a casa suspire y abrí la puerta convirtiendo mi sonrisa en una línea, porque Alice estaba más que segura que me había enamorado de Bella y por más de que para mí era verdad, ella no debía enterarse, la amaba pero su extraña obsesión por verme algún día enamorado llegaba al punto de sofocarte con preguntas como: _¿Cuándo te planeas enamorar?¿Por qué no buscas una chica?¿Edward, porque no sales con esa muchacha?¿es que planeas dejarme sin sobrinos por tu parte?¿que tengo que hacer para que te enamores o te fijes en alguien?¿porque me ignoras cuando te doy consejos de amor?_

Así que, gracias a Sebastián, estaba a punto de contratar un investigador para que le diga quién es Bella

"Edward, a mi no me engañas, ¿estabas con mi cuñada, no es así?" la mire mal, no terminaba de entrar y estaba haciendo preguntas

"¿Por qué tendría que estar con Rosalie? Emmett me mataría" dije haciéndome el idiota, la ignore y me fui a la cocina, mi madre estaba haciendo la cena

"¡oye! No hablaba de Rosalie, yo… espera" dijo mirándome con acusación "¿Cómo que Rosalie es mi cuñada?" pregunto y su cara se mostró enojada "¡Emmett Cullen!" grito mientras se iba al segundo piso, muy seguramente a darle una reprimenda a Emmett, luego las pagaría yo

"¿Qué es todo ese alboroto, cariño?" dijo mi madre riéndose, igual que yo

"Alice esta fastidiando" ella asintió sonriente y siguió en su tarea, sabia como era la duende y sus locuras

"¿Cómo te fue? Demoraste más de lo que pensé" dijo haciéndose la enojada

"me he encontrado con una amiga y se me ha pasado el tiempo" admití tratando de sonar lo más normal posible, aunque mi sonrisa no demoro en aparecer, ¿Qué me has hecho, Bella?

Enamorarme, si. Hacerme parecer un idiota, si. Fascinarme con ella, si. Pero… ¿acaso robo mi sonrisa? No podía tener un pensamiento de ella y ya estaba que rebosando felicidad

"¿Qué amiga?" dijo dándose cuenta de mi felicidad y supuso lo que iba a decir "Bella Swan" dijo riéndose y yo la acompañe

"si" afirme "es alguien muy agradable" agradable, hermosa, inteligente, perfecta…

"¿te gusta, no?" me pregunto pero pendiente de su receta, a ella no le podía mentir, Alice era necesario

"si" susurre sonrojado aunque ella no me miraba

"¡lo sabia!" grito alguien detrás de mí y me voltee para darme cuenta de que era la enana "¡Bella es mi cuñada! ¡Y Rosalie! ¡Qué felicidad!" dijo gritando como loca

Por un momento pensé que de verdad lo estaba, hace un momento estaba enojada y ahora estaba dando saltos por toda la casa, iba de la cocina a la sala y de la sala a la cocina

"¡te voy a asesinar Edward Cullen!" Emmett apareció con cara de enojo, ¡mierda! Se suponía que yo no debía decir nada

"cálmate" dije tratando de no empeorar las cosas "no le he dicho nada, solo lo típico, ¡vamos Emmett! Todos saben que algún día terminaras con Rosalie" trate de fingir

En esta casa era la típica broma, _Emmett y Rosalie_, aunque los dos se enojaran cada que se sacaba el tema. Parecía que yo iba a ser el juguete nuevo

"sí, claro" Emmett me siguió el juego al darse cuenta de mi inocencia fingida, no mentía normalmente pero conociendo a Emmett, era capaz de poner mi cama en la punta de una montaña con tal de lograr su venganza, siempre pensé que sus hechos vengativos eran producto de demasiadas horas de televisión

"chicos, mi cocina es demasiado pequeña para sus discusiones" se quejo mamá echándonos de su lugar sagrado, pocos segundos después Emmett y yo nos vimos sentados en frente de Alice

"me dirán todo" exigió

"yo no tengo nada que decir" dijo Emmett echándose en el sofá cruzado de brazos

"yo menos" imite a Emmett y me eche en el poco espacio que quedaba

"¡no me mientan!" el grito amenazador de Alice me hizo mirarla asombrado, ella se caracterizaba por ser una persona dulce, alegre, divertida y para nada gruñona. De verdad la estábamos sacando de quicio

"la quiero" admití, no tenia escapatoria, Alice me había dejado a sus pies cuando puso ese puchero al que nadie se resistía

"la amo" mire a Emmett sorprendido pero el parecía estar comentando el color de ropa de Alice

"¡Sí!" grito emocionada "hoy veré por primera vez a un Edward enamorado"

Emmett y yo no tuvimos escapatoria de Alice aquella noche…

* * *

_**de nuevo les pido perdón, gracias por sus comentarios, amo cada uno de ellos y angie carmona... jajaja otra cuenta... gracias por tu apoyo y a los demás, gracias por sus favoritos, alertas... de verdad me hacen muy felices :) **_

_**PD: volveré a actualizar cada lunes si no vuelven a ver inconvenientes, así que el próximo capi es mas pronto :D**_


	8. Dudas

**chicas (os) el mundo empieza a conspirar en mi contra... de verdad lamento mucho la tardanza y mejor ni les trato de dar excusas, solo les puedo decir que creo que es probable que el próximo lunes no podre actualizar, así que retiro mi promesa de actualizar todos los lunes, lo haré siempre que pueda porque vuelvo a los estudios y ya no se exactamente que tiempo tengo disponible, tratare de todo corazón hacerlo lo mas pronto posible, pero ya no les puedo prometer nada...**

* * *

**CAPITULO 7: DUDAS**

**POV BELLA**

Entre a casa obligándome a mi misma a quitar la sonrisa de mi rostro por una expresión normal, pase de largo a las sirvientas y guardias y entre en la enorme cocina donde esperaba encontrar a mi madre

Estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina cenando y mirando hacia afuera, nuestra cocina tenía una puerta corrediza que daba al jardín trasero por lo que la vista era hermosa, el jardín bien arreglado más un gran abeto que le daba sombra a la mesa de té que había, hacia que fuera algo espectacular tanto de día como de noche

"creo que empezare a recordarte que yo también cocino" dije recostándome en el marco de la puerta, mi madre me miro asustada por un momento y luego sonrió

"yo también te extrañe, cariño" dijo ella y no pude evitar reírme "se te ve muy feliz" se dio cuenta, genial, y con lo buena que era mintiendo, ella terminaría sabiéndolo todo

"ha sido un buen día" admití algo colorada

"no me dirás que paso" más que una pregunta fue una afirmación, sonreí y negué con la cabeza

Comencé a servirme, estaba muerta de hambre y el pescado que mamá había preparado se veía delicioso. Puse el plato en la mesa y lo devore con la mirada, probé un poco y la mire sorprendida

"¿Cómo preparaste esto?" había probado el pescado de mamá antes pero este… era completamente diferente, su sabor era aun más delicioso

"televisión" sonreí, mi madre tenía la habilidad de mirar la preparación de algún alimento y realizarla exactamente igual a como lo había visto sin tener que mirar dos veces

"le agradeceré a los canales culinarios" ella se rio y yo la acompañe

"lo siento pero… tienes una sonrisa que no desaparece, tengo que interrogarte" me reí por el tono en que lo dijo pero me asustaba un poco contarle lo que sentía hacia la persona que me traía con esa sonrisa

Suspire y acepte que no podría escapar de mi madre, asentí y ella me guiño un ojo, muy seguramente aclarándome que no sería pesada

"Ángela Weber no es capaz de ponerte tan contenta…" dijo sacando conclusiones, le sonreí y sacudí la cabeza indicándole que estaba en lo cierto "Jessica Stanley… no, es demasiado efusiva y tú no eres así" me reí y volví a negar "Eric Yorkie te acosa así que no" sacudí la cabeza medio riendo medio molesta

Lastimosamente mi madre conocía a cada uno de mis amigos y compañeros gracias a que papá la encargo a ella, para cuando el no estuviera presente, de mi seguridad

"mamá, no tenemos porque continuar esa conversación" dije tratando de guardas mis pensamientos para mi

"dime" dijo mirándome fijamente, baje la mirada colorada y suspire, pero negué con la cabeza, simplemente no quería decir nada

Se levanto a fregar los platos al darse cuenta que no tenía intención de hablar, los miraba por unos segundo y luego negaba con la cabeza, parecía que buscara la causa de mi felicidad, volvió a fruncirle el ceño a un vaso y yo me empecé a reír a carcajadas, la imagen era demasiado cómica. Ella me miro mal y continuo en su labor, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo que hacia

"¡para!" grite levantándome y dejando caer el tenedor, ella se volteo a mirarme asustada "yo lavo los platos" dije amenazadoramente y ella suspiro aliviada

"Bella, creí que era algo mas importante" iba a refutar pero ella continuo lavándolos y hablo "no hay problema yo puedo hacerlo…" se detuvo y me miro acusadoramente, temblé

"¿Qué hice?" me defendí, no entendía su mirada

"¿Edward Cullen es el causante de esa felicidad?" me estremecí por completo

"no" dije pero sin fuerza, casi ahogándome

_¡Por supuesto que sí!-no hables-¡admite que es él y que lo amas!-¿y tú que sabes? ¡Cállate!-creo que no te he dicho que me llamo subconsciente de Bella y se todo, aun lo que no quieres admitir_

Entonces odiaba a mi subconsciente

"¡Bella Swan! ¡¿Te gusta un chico?!" Renne estaba casi bailando, ¡genial! ¿Ahora como me la quitaba de encima?

El sueño de ella siempre fue verme enamorada y… enamorada… Renne debía estar malinterpretando las cosas, yo no estaba enamorada. Espere a que esa vocecita me diera un consejo pero, cuando la necesito, no aparece

"¡oh Bella! Te has enamorado tenemos que hablar y…"

"para, para" dije haciendo señas con mis manos para que se callara "¿a ti quien te dijo que estaba enamorada o que era Edward Cullen?"

_Respeta a tu madre y a tu padre… ¿crees que cumples eso cuando le mientes?-no metas a la religión-yo puedo-no es cierto, quieres torturarme-quiero quitarte la venda que no te deja ver que estas enamorada de Edward-no… lo quiero… pero no lo amo-¡oh claro! Y por eso te emocionas cuando lo nombras, dile a tu madre-Renne no debe saber esto-lo sabrá_

Lastimosamente tenía razón, era pésima mintiendo y no podía mentirle a mamá

"Bella, yo también me enamore y esa sonrisa es de eso, de amor" _gracias mamá, ya tenía mucho con mi subconsciente_

"no estoy enamorada… estimo a Edward, es muy alegre y divertido así que por eso estoy feliz, un poco de luz en la oscuridad" ella me sonrió triste al entender mi última frase

"¿Qué hacía en la biblioteca?" pregunto de repente y la mire confundía, nunca le había dicho que lo encontré en la biblioteca

"leyendo" dije como si fuera obvio y suponiendo que ella dedujo que me lo tope en mi lugar sagrado

"¿y dejo de leer por acompañarte?" no lo sabía, solo… se fue conmigo y ni le pregunte

"creo… que fue un acuerdo mutuo" admití sonrojándome

"¿de qué hablaron?" me sentía en una de esas novelas en las que los investigadores interrogan al supuesto asesino

"cosas sin importancia" todas esas preguntas comenzaban a marearme

"¿entre esas _cosas sin importancia_ había algo relacionado con… sus gustos por el sexo femenino?" fruncí el ceño

"¿Por qué preguntas tanto?" dije realmente asustada por el comportamiento de Renne

"es justo y necesario, ahora responde" puse los ojos en blanco

"si" admití, no daría detalles

"¿Qué pensaste de él?"

¿Qué pensaba de Edward Cullen?... que era demasiado guapo, tenía un cuerpo de infarto y su cabello desordenado que lo hacía ver sexy y juvenil… su personalidad era envidiable, era divertido, agradable, un chico que había sido criado en un buen hogar, para mi… el hombre perfecto

"p-pues… que es una buena persona" eso no le hacía honor pero tampoco le diría las cosas que cruzaban por mi cabeza

"eso ya lo sé, me refiero a que pensaste acerca de él como ve a las mujeres" quede congelada analizando el trasfondo de sus palabras… ¿mamá me estaba preguntando si yo creía era buena para él?

"n-no lo sé" admití, roja como un tomate

"vale… ¿Qué pensó el de ti?" al menos no me presionaba mucho con las preguntas

"dijo que era… que no era una chica fácil…"dije recordando sus palabras

"eso es bueno" admitió mi madre

"¿Por qué?" pregunte rápidamente sonando como una desesperada y de nuevo me colore

"a los hombres les gustan los retos"

¿Edward me veía como un… reto? Sonreí estúpidamente, no entendía porque ese hecho me alegraba pero… simplemente era feliz sabiendo eso… pero… ¿y si no me veía como un reto y mamá estaba equivocada? Sí, eso era probable y empecé a acostumbrarme a esa idea, no quería hacerme ilusiones

"oh" fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir

"no cambies el tema y sigamos con las preguntas" puse los ojos en blanco

Siguió con un montón de preguntas que ni yo entendía porque las hacía, según ella porque eran necesarias pero, ¿para qué? Luego de una hora con preguntas hasta extrañas y después de haber lavado los platos, mamá dijo algo que en verdad me gusto

"ya terminaron las preguntas" dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia

"¡genial! Me voy a dormir" dije levantándome pero ella puso su mano en mi hombro y me obligo a quedarme sentada, yo la mire confundida

"ya termine con las preguntas pero no te dicho mi conclusión" la mire confundida "no la pediste pero yo la necesitaba" dijo sonriente ¿necesita una conclusión?

"y… ¿Cuál es tu… conclusión?" me preguntaba… ¿Quería saber lo que pasaba por la cabeza de mi caprichosa, cariñosa y atolondrada madre? A veces no era bueno saberlo pero… si se trataba de su opinión hacia… la conversación de Edward y mía… creo que si me importaba

"te aclarare ciertas cosas antes porque te veo algo confundida"

_Bastante confundida…-pero no lo entiendo-¿el qué?-porque estas confundida-porque no entiendo porque mamá necesita una conclusión-pues porque quiere saber si acepta a Edward o no-no es cierto-¡oh cariño! Si lo es, aunque fuera un pésimo hombre ella lo aceptaría por verte feliz… claro después de pararlo en la raya pero Edward no es así-¿tú crees? Eres mi subconsciente no el de ella-créeme que tengo razón-si tu lo dices…_

"por favor" dije suplicante y ella rió

"quería saber si Edward era bueno para ti" un escalofrió me recorrió enterita

_¡Te gane! Empezare a apostar-¿Cómo lo sabías?-leo mentes-tonta-¿sabías que te insultas a ti misma?-me empecé a insultar desde que empecé a hablar conmigo misma-¡oh vamos! Somos amigas-más o menos… te odio a veces pero de vez en cuando eres útil-gracias, yo también te amo, por eso te ayudo-cállate, me voy a volver loca si sigo con esta estupidez de hablar contigo-ya estás loca por Edward, no me eches la culpa-estos son los momentos en los que te odio-¿en los que te digo la verdad? Pues lo siento_

"y…" trate de volver a la realidad "¿Qué crees?" no sabía que preguntarle y aun estaba algo ida

"que ese chicho te volvió loca, te has enamorado y no te has dado cuenta pero por como hablas de él… por como tus ojos brillan cada vez que lo nombras… por como sonríes… Bella… mi sueño se ha cumplido, te has enamorado y no solo eso, de un buen muchacho por lo que me cuentas" quede en shock…

Mi mente repetía una y otra vez las palabras de mi madre… _¿te pusiste de acuerdo con mi madre?-ya quisiera… no, es que eres muy obvia. _Estaba… enamorada… no… no, no, no. Eso no podía ser así… yo…

"¿estoy enamorada?" pregunte casi ahogándome, agradecí estar sentada

"si…" suspire, mi cabeza parecía dar vueltas y los pensamientos inconclusos no ayudaban

"lo consultare con la almohada y… después hablamos" dije tratando de controlar mis pensamientos

Subí a mi cuarto casi zombie aun atormentada, me puse la pijama inconscientemente y me dormí tratando de no pensar pero antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo recordé su cara… y sonreí durmiendo por fin

Estaba sentada en una banca mirando el atardecer concentrada, sentí que una mano se enredaba con la mía, sonreí y lo voltee a ver. El sonreía y me miraba con… adoración, mi sonrisa se ensancho aun mas y sin dudarlo lo abrace, el paso sus brazos por mi cintura acercándome a él. Me separo y yo lo mire confundida, me dolía su rechazo, luego tomo mi rostro en sus manos y lo acerco al suyo… mi corazón latía a mil por hora y me incitaba a acercarme un poco más para cortar la distancia a la que estaban nuestros labios… cerré los ojos y me moví hacia adelante para sentir a sus labios por fin pero…

"¡Bella!" abrí mis ojos enojada y todavía medio dormida "¡levántate!" volví a cerrarlos y enterré mi rostro en la almohada negándome a levantarme

"no" dije con voz pastosa, no quería moverme

"¡vas a llegar tarde!" Abrí los ojos espantada y Salí corriendo al baño

_Amiga y yo misma… te amo pero tienes que recordar que aparte de Edward tienes vida… ¡ah! Y un consejo, no te enojes con tu madre, aquí tu eres la descoordinada-¿Qué quieres decir?_

No recibí respuesta pero la ignore, iba tarde. Cuando comenzaba a desvestirme la puerta se abrió y pegue un grito horrorizada, tome la toalla y me cubrí. Mi mamá entro riéndose

"¡casi me matas de un susto!" le grite "voy tarde, ¿Qué… necesitas?" pensaba ser mas altanera pero recordé que era mi madre y que era yo la que se había quedado dormida

"hija" dijo entre risas casi no podía ni hablar y yo la mire irritada, tarde y ella interrumpiendo

"mamá voy tarde, en serio, necesito…"

"Bella, este chico ya te hizo hasta perder el sentido de orientación" me corto todavía riéndose pero la verdad es que no la entendía, cuando se calmo un poco me miro "hija… es sábado" me quede pensando en este hecho… sábado… significa que…

La mire enojada, pero recordé que mi subconsciente me había dicho que no… pero no podía evitarlo

"¡¿entonces porque me levantaste?!" dije enojada e indignada

"culpa mía, no es, culpa a tu adorado Edward" la mire confundida

"¿Qué hizo él para que me levantaras, cuando no tengo que ir a la universidad?" dije echando humos

Tome el camisón que usaba como pijama y me las arregle para ponérmelo sobre la toalla sin mostrar nada. Suena tonto ya que es mi mamá pero soy extremadamente pudorosa y agradezco a Renne por enseñarme a serlo

"es tarde, me vine a levantarte y te encontré repitiendo su nombre" me puse roja y agache la cabeza "me quede unos minutos y en ese tiempo dijiste su nombre tres veces así que decidí que era suficiente, por cierto… ¿Qué soñaste?" yo hablaba dormida y era una de las cosas por las que me avergonzaba

"nada importante" dije rodeándola tratando de librarme, me acosté en mi enorme cama y tome una fruta de la mesita, no me fije cual era solo comencé a mordisquearla

"es importante si se trata de mi futuro yerno" casi me atraganto con la fruta que ahora me daba cuenta era una rodaja de piña

Mi mamá se había vuelto loca si creía que me iba a casar con un hombre que conocía de hace dos días solo porque me agradaba… bueno, más que eso, pero no lo amaba. Luego de la sorpresa la mire divertida casi riendo

"mamá, te explicare tres cosas y espero se te graben" dije mirándola con malicia, se sentó en la cama y me prestó atención "primera: lo conocí ayer y me agrada, segunda: el hecho de que me parezca una buena persona y tu creas que me he enamorado no significa que yo me vaya a casar con él y que él se convertirá en tu yerno, tercera: ayer tuve una seria conversación con la almohada y definitivamente no estoy enamorada" me miro y juro que si ella tuviera visión láser yo estaría hecha cenizas

"está bien" dijo calmadamente pero sabía que no estaba en ese estado "entonces yo tengo tres contradicciones" me miro retadoramente pero no me inmute "primera: que alguien te agrade de la noche a la mañana es porque lo quieres y en serio"

Resople y la mire entre divertida y aburrida, parecía que solo quería convencerme de que estaba enamorada de Edward o juntarme con él, a tal grado que ya iba diciendo que era su yerno

"te diré la verdad, lo quiero como si fuera un gran amigo, mi mejor amigo" dije tratando de convencerla, negó con la cabeza y continúo ignorándome

"segundo: si sigues como vas con él, créeme que en menos de lo que crees él será mi yerno" rodé los ojos y no dije nada "tercero: puede que no lo veas ahora, pero poco a poco te darás cuenta de cuánto lo quieres en realidad"

Renne siempre tan exagerada… no lo había conocido y ya estaba diciendo sus locuras, sin embargo así la amaba, con sus exageraciones, locuras, ideas y… paciencia conmigo… Renne me había protegido… mi padre lo hacía pero debido a su trabajo casi ni le importaba… y ahora que ella veía la posibilidad de cumplir su sueño no parecía querer perderla

"mamá dejemos este tema" dije mirándola como un cordero degollado esperando que se apiadara de mi dolor de cabeza

"está bien, solo respóndeme esta última pregunta" suspire me enfrentaba a una locura pero si así me la quitaba de encima, no venia nada mal el sacrificio

"está bien, esta y no más" ella sonrió y no me gusto para nada como me miro…

_Me voy a arrepentir…-yo no-¿Quién pidió tu opinión?-yo-tonta-así me amas-si lo que tu digas_. Mi subconsciente se carcajeo y me hizo ver la imagen de una muchacha muy parecida a mí, sentada en una silla con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa divertida en el rostro

Cualquiera diría que era yo, la diferencia eran los ojos… los de ella eran verdes. _¿Esa…eres tú?-sip, ¿a que soy hermosa?-eres idéntica a mi… pero te ves mejor que yo…-tu no captas indirectas… ¡tu eres hermosa! Solo que yo quería mis ojos verdes-¿yo quería los ojos verdes?-es un recuerdo de infancia, tenias cinco años cuando lo pensaste y decidí hacerlo realidad-¿así seria yo?-si, igual de hermosa solo que con los ojos verdes-no puedo creer que muy en el fondo me considero hermosa-siempre lo has hecho-calla, me siento mareada-demasiadas novedades… lo sé, tu mamá espera por ti_

Parpadee y volví a la realidad, definitivamente esas conversaciones tenía que hacerlas sin estar en medio de una conversación real

"¿Qué soñaste?" ¡Oh no! ¡No esa! En ese momento me arrepentí de haber vuelto a la realidad

"siguiente" dije automáticamente

"no creo que sea tan malo…"alzo una ceja retándome pero ahora sentía la fruta atorada en la garganta y no podía hablar

"no…"

"te prometo que quedara entre nosotras" dijo casi rogándome

"es que… no…" de verdad me sentía ahogada

"ya sé que soñaste con Edward así que omite esa parte" rodé los ojos y me reí nerviosamente

"no, lo siento" dije tragándome el nudo de mi garganta

"Bella… dices no amar a ese muchacho pero… ¿Por qué sueñas con el entonces?" mamá tenía más razón de la que imaginaba

Soñaba con él y no eran sueños que normalmente tendrías hacia tu mejor amigo, así que si no quería ganarme uno de los arranques de locura de ella mejor me callaba

"si no dices nada terminare pensando que no son cosas muy apropiadas y que si lo amas, porque yo nunca soñaba con mis amigos" estaba más que roja por las palabras de Renne pero esa era la impresión que estaba dando

"¡mamá! Sabes que yo… deja de pensar cosas que no son, solo… soñé con el" ya no sabía cómo defender mi posición

"el desayuno está listo" dijo acercándose a la puerta y dejándome avergonzadamente roja como un tomate

Me di un baño largo, mi madre insistiría hasta el cansancio y terminaría contándoselo… pero podría… podría contarle el sueño anterior y no este. El anterior era exactamente el mismo con la leve diferencia que no intentábamos besarnos, así seria en parte cierto…

Me puse unos vaqueros con una camisa holgada, me di el lujo de caminar descalza por el piso limpio sin importarme como me viera, era algo divertido sentir el frió de las lujosas baldosas en mis pies

Cuando llegue a la cocina me senté en la mesa que en vez de parecer una mesa, parecía una barra de tragos, mi madre estaba frente mío como normalmente debería estar un barman, pero ella tenía comida en sus manos y no licor. Puso un plato frente a mí y siguió lavando los trates

"gracias, yo puedo lavarlos" dije inocentemente y ella me miro con cara de _no fastidies_

"Bella… anoche lo hiciste tu" entrecerré los ojos

"tu cocinas todos los días, creo que yo debería hacer algo" en su cara se formo una sonrisa burlona

"estudiar, es buena idea" sonreí aun mas que ella

"no me dejaron trabajos" volvió a mirarme mal y siguió con su tarea, me carcajee pero no discutí mas

Me comí lentamente las tostadas mientras miraba al patio, vi como un pajarito tomaba agua del estanque para pájaros que había allí y sonreí, era algo muy lindo verlo aunque al mismo tiempo fuera algo tan normal

"¿Qué soñaste?" rodé los ojos, ya se estaba demorando mucho

"que Edward y yo estábamos en el parque" supuse que se sorprendió que le dijera y para comprobarlo la voltee a mirar, así era

"¿y que mas?" mire a mi desayuno como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo

"y que… yo lo abrazaba, y ya" oí un bufido

"estas mintiendo" levante la cara y la mire directamente

"no… eso soñé, ¿querías detalles? Está bien, estaba atardeciendo, curiosamente los pájaros cantaban y Edward estaba muy guapo gracias al efecto del sol" dije todo esto con rapidez

"digamos que te creo" rodé los ojos mi madre siempre era así… "Bella… tu padre… llega hoy en la tarde"

Sentí como mi mundo, mi valentía, mi alegría, mi momento de respiración… se desvanecía…

* * *

**espero les haya gustado el cap, de nuevo mil disculpas y pronto otra actualizacion... las (os) amo y espero sepan entenderme...**


	9. Volviendo A La Realidad

**CAPITULO 8: VOLVIENDO A LA REALIDAD...**

**POV BELLA**

Mi padre… el tema que necesitaba mi máxima atención en este momento, simplemente no sabía qué hacer… mi padre no toleraba mis momentos de altanería, solo quería que le obedecería y que acatara sus ordenes sin importar mi opinión o lo que sintiera… y una de las primeras cosas que me había prohibido hacer era exigirle a Félix que no me custodiara, yo había incumplido esa orden y para colmo, lo había amenazado y gritado. Estaba metida en un lio y eso sin contar el pequeño momento _amistoso_ que viví con mi padre antes de marcharse a su viaje de negocios

Maldita tonta busca problemas

"¿Bella?" me gire para mirar a mi madre y suspire sonoramente cuando la vi con cara de lastima, eso era lo que menos quería obtener de los demás

"mamá… no se qué voy a hacer… estoy metida en líos" ella se sentó a mi lado en el enorme y lujoso sofá negro y blanco

"no puedo decirte que no te preocupes porque tienes que hacerlo… y es tu culpa" la mire con los ojos entrecerrados

"si vienes a decirme lo que yo misma estoy pensando puedes irte" se rio sin ganas

"solo… Charlie estará enojado lo sabes y posiblemente te… castigara" dijo la última palabra con incredulidad y molestia, la entendía

¿Quién en su sano juicio castigaba a su hija de veintiún años? Era un completa locura, yo trataba de evitar estos problemas y mamá de suavizar el castigo o eliminarlo si pasaba, pero ni ella misma contralaba a su esposo en sus arranques de ira, ¿Cómo se pudo casar con el conociéndolo? Lo ama, pero… ¿Qué acaso no ve que, literalmente, está dejando a su hija sin un futuro propio? No la entendía pero mamá no era tonta, quizás si en lo referente a los estudios pero… la vida le había enseñado a madurar, nunca me ha contado su historia… pero le creo

Otro motivo para confiar en que mamá tenía un as bajo la manga era que en los últimos meses empezaba a distanciarse de Charlie, lo defendía pero no me engañaba, poco a poco veía como empezaba a desaparecer ese brillo de sus ojos… pero siendo franca, no me importaba si se llegaba a separar de papá, el mismo me había dado motivos para empezar a odiarle desde aquel trece de septiembre…

Cerré los ojos fuertemente cortando el pensamiento, no quería recordar esa dolorosa parte de mi vida

"lo sé… sé que me espera… la diferencia esta vez es… que él no sabe que le espera de mi" dije fría y amenazadoramente…

Mamá no me dijo nada por el comentario, en vez de eso, se metió en su cocina a preparar el almuerzo, en otros momentos habría formado la guerra de Troya por evitar que cocinara y lo hiciera yo, pero en este momento no me importaba

Me levante del cómodo sofá y subí las escaleras a rastras… no tenía ganas para andarme con modales y eso lo empezaban a notar los empleados de papá… poco me importaba

Llegue a mi cuarto y quise llorar de frustración, no sabía qué hacer, que decir o como enfrentar a mi padre y tampoco me apetecía

Me tire en mi cama sin mucha finura y de nuevo, como me pasaba siempre, me sentí algo cohibida por el montón de lujo que me rodeaba… una cama matrimonial, cuando solo dormía yo, ¡que ironía! Piso de mármol, tres estantes de madera, más exactamente caoba, repletos de libros, una de las razones por la cual casi me tocaba rogarle a mi padre que me dejara ir a la biblioteca. Cuadros de famosos pintores que ni podía pronunciar debido a lo complicado o extraño de sus nombres, un vestidor, que parecía otra habitación, repleto de ropa fina, elegante y muy extravagante que ni en mis más remotos sueños me planeaba poner. Un pequeño pero decente balcón que daba a la parte trasera de la casa y donde había dos tumbonas que aun no había probado, un baño más pequeño que mi cuarto pero lo suficientemente grande como para tener un jacuzzi que prometía ser relajante… si, no lo había utilizado… todo esto podía ser… sofocante, sin embargo, en este momento mi mente estaba pensando en otras cosas…

No quería ni imaginarme a mi padre… y seguía dándole vueltas a lo mismo, pero no podía evitar sentirme tan… encerrada. Tome uno de los cojines de mi cama y lo lance con rabia contra la pared, ¡esto era el jodido infierno!

Parecían cosas insignificantes pero vivirlas no era lo mismo… no, para nada y no tenia escapatoria…

Y lo que más me atemorizaba era volver a repetir lo de hace ya tantos años que me marco por siempre… no, no quería volver a vivir esa… situación, porque últimamente me estaba comportando de la manera menos debida hacia mi padre y ya sabía en que terminaría… la diferencia de aquella vez era que yo era muy joven y creía ciegamente en mi padre… pero ahora entendía un poco y quería sacar la alas y volar sintiéndome libre… ese era mi objetivo, por más que me asustaran las consecuencias

Un portazo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se oyere en el segundo piso me saco de mis cavilaciones… ¡mi padre! ¡Había llegado! Y… estaba enojado… lo sabía por el golpe de la puerta. Sin darme cuenta empecé a retroceder hasta quedar pegada al cabecero de la cama, quería que no entrara… no quería afrontarlo enojado… no…

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió y golpeo contra la pared causando un horrible sonido, temblé de arriba abajo y di un grito ahogado cuando vi a mi padre parado en el marco de la puerta… no, por favor, Dios… no…

"Isabella" ¡no! Mi nombre completo, no "baja al despacho, tenemos que hablar" gruño y cerró la puerta con la misma fuerza que la había abierto

Parecía un hoja… temblaba y quería llorar, ¿de que quería hablar conmigo? ¿Por qué venia tan enojada si aun no sabía nada del problema? O será… ¿Félix le habría dicho? Volví a estremecerme

Decidí hacerle caso antes de que se enojara mas, baje con miedo de caerme debido a que temblaba horrible, la buena vibra y sueños por cumplir se había eliminado de mi cabeza, cuando pase por la cocina mi madre me miro con miedo y lastima… sabía que era capaz de afrontar a mi padre por mi pero ella también tenía un trauma por ayudarme y aun si lo volvería a hacer

"no" fue todo lo que le dije y esperaba que me hiciera caso, que no pasara por el despacho

Seguí mi camino hasta que llegue a la puerta y la mire casi como si fuera deforme… no quería girar el pomo… pero si no lo hacía… negué con la cabeza y lo tome, la palma de mi mano estaba sudorosa por lo cual me tomo un poco de tiempo abrir la puerta, cuando entre me quede ahí parada con el peor de los miedos

"deja de temblar de una maldita vez" dijo en un susurro completamente amenazador, pero no podía hacerle caso, mi cuerpo reaccionaba solo

"¿Qué… quieres… ha… hablar con… migo?" tartamudee muerta de pánico

"¡¿y aun lo preguntas?!" retrocedí hasta pegarme a la puerta por su grito "¡¿Quién te dio derecho a amenazar a mi escolta?! ¡¿O gritarme antes de irme al maldito viaje de negocios para mantenerlas?! ¡A ti no te importa el tiempo que pase en mi empresa! ¡Si quieres hablar conmigo, lo harás cuando a mi me dé la gana!" Respiraba entrecortadamente

Esto era mi rutina diaria, así que el hecho de que yo le gritara aquel día en que se fue a su viaje de negocios y no hiciera nada, significaba que estaba de buen humor, hoy, no. Asentí si ser capaz de hacer otra cosa

"¡estas castigada! Y recuerda que puedo hacer contigo lo que me dé la gana, eres mi hija y no me importa tu opinión" quería llorar, derrumbarme, morir… pero lastimosamente era muy joven para sufrir un paro cardiaco, porque no tenía la valentía de suicidarme "no podrás ir a la biblioteca, ni salir, ni meterte en tu cuarto a leer libros de mierda, cuando salgas de estudiar iras a la empresa ayudarme, haber si eres capaz de hacer algo" literalmente, me sacudí de pies a cabeza , mi padre acaba de quitarme lo más preciado para mi luego de mi madre… mis libros, mi otro mundo… y me había llamado inútil

Pero no podía decir nada, mi padre terminaría de perder su paciencia y no quería imaginar que pasaría

"¿Qué… hare en… la… empresa?" sinceramente, la empresa Swan inc. No me importaba en lo mas mínimo y ahora mi padre quería ponerme a trabajar cuando aun no terminaba mi carrera de empresariales

"¡¿y tú qué crees que se hace en una empresa?!" grito y yo solo pude agachar la cabeza "si no llegas a servirme de nada, te juro Isabella, que repetiré aquella vez, hace seis años y será peor y no solo serás tu… sino también, tu adorada mami" gemí aterrorizada

"¡no te metas con ella!" no sé de donde saque la fuerza para gritarle a mi padre, pero lo hice… y me arrepentí

El se levanto de su escritorio con la vena de su cuello peligrosamente hinchada y me miraba como si quisiera asesinarme, se acerco a mí y yo trate de pegarme aun más contra la pared, cosa que no era posible, quedo a escasos centímetros de mi, para ese entonces las lagrimas salían sin control y silenciosas

Y lo último que recuerdo fue su mano en mi mejilla tan fuerte que me fui sumiendo en la inconsciencia…

.

Abrí los ojos e inmediatamente los volví a cerrar, la luz que venía de no sé donde me molestaba. Volví a hacer el intento logrando poco a poco mi objetivo, cuando pude ver bien me dedique a ubicarme… estaba en mi cuarto… de repente las imágenes de lo que paso en el despacho se agolparon en mi cabeza provocando que una lagrima saliera de mis ojos

Me incorpore poco a poco, me levante de la cama pero me senté de nuevo al sentir un ligero mareo, cuando pude estabilizarme, camine hasta el baño agarrándome con firmeza de cada cosa que encontraba como si mi vida dependiera de ello, y más o menos, así era

Cuando llegue me mire al espejo y ahogue un grito de horror, mi cara estaba muy mal… demasiado mal. Mis labios estaban hinchados, casi morados y con un corte, mi mejilla tenía un gran hematoma que la cubría casi por completo y de mi boca salía una gota de sangre que en este momento ya se había secado…

Me desnude y me metí a la ducha, abrí el grifo y deje que el agua se resbalara por mi cuerpo… cuando sentí que me relajaba un poco cerré los ojos y recordé las palabras de mi madre… _tu padre hace lo que hace por nosotras… para mantenernos como… él dice que nos merecemos…_ ahora esas palabras me causaban rabia, rabia que me tenía que tragar sola ya que no podía expresarla contra la persona que se antojaba… y sonaba como un sentimiento imposible de sentir por tu padre pero para mí, no lo era

Decidí salir cuando supe que definitivamente no podía relajarme con el agua, me enrolle en la toalla, salí del baño y casi me muero del susto cuando vi a alguien sentado en mi cama, de repente sentí unos brazos y en mi hombro gotas, pero no de agua…

Me separe de mi madre, yo no había llorado y ella no lo haría tampoco, tome su cara entre mis manos y le seque las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos verdes

"no llores" susurre, lloro aun mas, me hubiera reído en otras circunstancias, hoy no…

"¿Cómo… como me pides que… que no llore?" dijo entre sollozos "hija… mi esposo te ha destrozado la cara… por una muestra de molestia tuya… y yo no hice nada para evitarlo" lloro aun mas fuerte…

"te pedí que no lo hicieras… tu… tu hubieras resultado igual o peor que yo" ella negó con la cabeza

"no me habría importado" me volvió a abrazar llorando

Le pase los brazos por la cintura y acepte de buena gana su abrazo… sin darme cuenta termine llorando con ella, por simple impotencia…

"lo siento hija…" alce la cabeza para mirarle "siento haberte dicho… que tu padre hacia esto por nosotras… es una mentira, no entiendo cómo le pude creer todo este tiempo… ¡Dios! Me case con un monstruo" fruncí el ceño…

"no mamá… algo le paso a papá… él no era así"

Recordé tiempos pasados… esos tiempos donde mi padre jugaba conmigo, preguntaba por mis notas, me enseñaba a montar la bici… todo era así de perfecto hasta… hasta aquella triste noche en que quede marcada de por vida… nunca olvidare la cara de mi padre al entrar por la puerta de nuestra casa…

"si hija… pero lo que sea que le haya… convertido en esto, no le da el derecho de… de dejarte de esta forma" toco suavemente mis labios y por más de que trate no pude evitar poner una mueca de dolor, dolía bastante, necesitaría algún calmante si quería volver a dormir en condiciones

La puerta de mi cuarto se abrió de golpe y no tuve que separarme de mi madre para saber quién era

"Bella… baja a mi despacho" cerró la puerta y se marcho, esas fueron las mismas palabras que me había dicho hace… ¿hace cuanto? Estaba completamente desorientada con respecto al paso del tiempo

"¿Qué hora es?" le pregunte a mi madre, suspiro sonoramente y me miro a los ojos

"casi las nueve de la noche" abrí los ojos completamente aterrada, ¿había estado inconsciente tanto tiempo?

"vale… iré allí" mi madre me soltó, me metí en el vestidor y me puse un vestido ligero hasta la rodilla y de tiritas que era muy cómodo, no tapaba un moretón en mi pierna debido a alguna caída que tuve que tener en el despacho de mi padre pero no me importaba, por la época de verano y la situación en casa era más que necesario, unas sencillas sandalias blancas y salí de ese cuarto lleno de ropa

Iba a salir por la puerta pero mi madre me tomo del brazo, la mire confundida

"no vas a ir allí sola, ni loca te vuelvo a dejar ir a ese sitio, no después de lo de hoy… ven, vamos las dos" le di una sincera sonrisa, bajamos la escalera perseguidas por Félix, curiosamente su presencia no me molestaba ni sentía fastidio hacia él… él no tenía la culpa de mis desgracias

Llegue a la puerta del despacho y antes de tocar mi madre me tomo la mano

"ven, quiero curarte, esa herida se ve realmente mal" asentí y la seguí a la cocina, se fue por el botiquín y me quede sentada mientras la esperaba

"creo haberte dicho que fueras a mi despacho" me gire cundo hoy la voz de mi padre

"lo siento… mi madre quiere curarme" dije señalando mi cara, creí que me gritaría y me obligaría a ir a su despacho…

"está bien… en cuanto termine, a mi despacho" dijo demasiado calmado para ser verdad, se fue y volví a quedarme sola, pero esta vez, muy confundida… ¿Por qué no se enojo? ¿Qué había ocurrido con mi horroroso castigo?

"volví" mi madre se sentó en otra silla frente a mí y me examino los labios, chasco la lengua frustrada "esta herida es algo profunda… se demorara un poco en sanar pero estarás bien" sonreí, mi madre parecía una medico

"si doctor, ¿Cuándo puedo ir por el diagnostico?" dije a modo de broma pero mi ánimo no era el mejor

"Bella… no estoy bromeando, estas muy mal" suspire cansada

No pude evitar poner caras, la herida de los labios me estaba ardiendo y no podía morderme el labio que era una de las formas de evitar decir maldiciones debido al dolor

"ya está" suspire de puro placer, sinceramente, dolía lo suficiente como para querer llorar

"que bien" dije sinceramente

"vamos…" me baje de la silla y camine al lado de mi madre hasta la puerta que me llevaría a una de los peores escenarios en el que el protagonista era mi padre

Gire el pomo de la puerta con menos miedo que la vez pasada, ya me había golpeado hasta dejarme inconsciente… ¿Qué peor cosa podía pasar?

Detrás del escritorio de caoba estaba mi padre con la cabeza entre sus manos parecía… ¿asustado y… preocupado? Cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia levanto la cabeza y frunció el ceño

"Renne te pido que me dejes a solas con Bella" mi madre se adelanto dos pasos y lo miro a los ojos retándolo

"no dejare a mi hija sola aquí para que le vuelvas a hacer daño" mi padre suspiro cansado y empecé a preocuparme por mamá

"vete… estaré bien" ella me miro con los ojos abiertos de par en par

"no" dijo firme "ya me equivoque muchas veces, no pienso seguir haciéndolo" me frote la sien tratando que de esa forma mi cabeza dejara de formar escenarios terroríficos de sobre cómo podía terminar mi madre si mi padre la golpeara… Dios, no quería ni pensar en la posibilidad

Pero el me había amenazada con eso, con golpearla a ella y eso era algo que no iba a perdonar nunca si llegara a pasar, así que me portaría como niña buena y no haría nada que lo enfadara… así eso me costara mi sueño

"está bien, quédate" mire a mi padre atónita… ¿había… había escuchado bien? ¿o me estaba volviendo loca? "Bella… no iras mas a la universidad" abrí los ojos aun mas ¿pero esta tarde no me había dicho que…? Estaba muy confundida y me temía que se me pudieran salir los ojos de lo abiertos que los tenia

"pero…" la mirada que puso, me dio a entender que no tenia forma de protestar

"Lo que harás de ahora en adelante… será estar conmigo cada que tenga un negocio, reunión o cena con los Black" fruncí el ceño, ¿Quiénes eran los Black?

"¿Qué… que tendría que hacer?" preferí saber mi tarea que quejarme, por el bien de mi madre aguantaría todo

Mi padre suspiro cansado y miro a mi madre significativamente, una mirada que no entendí… pero mi madre al parecer si

"No Charlie… ya ha sufrido bastante… por favor…" mi madre casi suplico, mi padre volvió a suspirar, como por enésima vez, pero esta vez era un suspiro de resignación y de nuevo vi como perdía el brillo de sus ojos

"no tengo alternativa… sabes que no lo haría… sabes que no le haría daño… hoy es una medida extrema, pero pronto todo cambiara… te lo prometo"

yo estaba perdida en la conversación y mas que asombrada… mi padre estaba al borde de las lagrimas… el gran Charlie Swan, uno de los empresarios más ricos de esta ciudad, el hombre de hierro, mi padre… aquel hombre con bigote que lo hacía ver como alguien demandante… se estaba derrumbando ante mi… a punto de llorar

"no entiendo nada" susurre, mi padre, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me miro con lastima…

"tu… tu trabajo será…" volvió a suspirar, y yo le seguí, estaba cansada de no entender nada

"¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué mi madre llora desconsoladamente? ¿Por qué tengo que dejar la universidad? ¿Por qué me miras como si estuviera a punto morir? ¿Quiénes son los Black? ¿y qué tengo que hacer con ellos?" las palabras salieron sin permiso de mi boca y completamente atropelladas

"no… Charlie, no" mi madre volvió a suplicar

"sal de aquí Renne" dijo mi padre pero era más como un consejo que como una orden "ella estará bien, es inteligente y por ti, estoy seguro que lo hará"

Mi madre salió corriendo con una mano en la boca tratando de controlar sus sollozos… ¿Qué diablos pasaba aquí?

"Bella" voltee a ver a mi padre luego de quedarme mirando como una boba la puerta por donde mi madre se había marchado "tu trabajo es sencillo, pero complejo al mismo tiempo" por primera vez en mucho tiempo mi padre me hablaba normal y yo no salía del shock emocional en el que estaba "tendrás… tendrás que seducir a Jacob Black…"

¡¿Seducir a Jacob Black?!

* * *

primero que nada, perdónenme, se que me he demorado mucho en actualizar pero les juro que no he tenido tiempo ni de respirar, he estado demasiado ocupada pero créanme que nunca me olvide de ustedes y mucho menos de la historia, me sentía muy mala por no poder escribir pero... aquí esta el otra capitulo, espero les haya gustado y me entiendan, de nuevo no se cuando podre volver a actualizar pero tratare que no se demore tanto como esta vez...

por otro lado... se que este capi es algo... traumatico y muestra muchas facetas que no se comprenderán por ahora, pero les prometo que pronto se explicara todo... y... ¡aparece Jacob! ya se que muchas estaban esperando a ese pedazo de hombre... jajaja pues ya casi lo veremos en acción ;)

las (os) quiero y de nuevo, mil disculpas

hasta el próximo capitulo! besos!


	10. Demasiada Información En Un Día

**CAPITULO 9: DEMASIADA INFORMACIÓN EN UN DÍA...**

**POV EDWARD**

Me estaba volviendo un cursi de mierda y no me importaba en lo más mínimo, el problema era aguantarme a esa loca llamada Alice. Desde que nos obligo a Emmett y a mí a contarle nuestros sentimientos hacia Rosalie y Bella no había parado de conseguir catálogos para las _futuras bodas_, según ella… estaba loca, ¡ni siquiera conocía a Bella!

Por otro lado yo vivía en mi nube personal, ya poco le prestaba atención en mis estudios y eso me preocupaba… si llegaba a fracasar con mi carrera universitaria no me lo perdonaría nunca… aunque fuera por una buena causa

No sabía que había pasado con Bella y sinceramente eso me preocupaba… había pasado una semana desde ese encuentro entre nosotros y últimamente sentía un molesto cosquilleo en las manos que me incitaba a tomar el teléfono y llamarla para saber de ella y no tenia de cómo aun no lo había hecho

Sebastián… sinceramente estaba más molesto que nunca… desde que Alice se dedico a gritar a todo pulmón los sentimientos de mi hermano y míos, no hacía más que burlarse de ambos, pero a mí me tenia cierto rencor… en verdad quería que Bella le dijera que si… sueña amigo

Me levante sin dignarme a organizar el desastre que era mi habitación, baje hasta el primer piso y entre a la cocina, mi madre estaba haciendo un plato de los suyos

"buenos días, cariño" me saludo con una sonrisa

"buenos días, mamá" me recosté en el marco de la puerta de su pequeño lugar sagrado mientras miraba sus manos hábiles ir y venir preparando nuestro desayuno

"puedes sentarte a la mesa, ya casi esta el desayuno" me acerque, le bese la mejilla y desobedeciendo a mi madre me senté en el sofá, no a la mesa

Mire por la ventana y suspire, de nuevo esa picazón en las manos… tome mi celular y lo mire como si quisiera que él me diera alguna respuesta que mi cabeza formulaba… como… ¿Dónde estaba Bella en este momento?

"los celulares no hablan" me gire para ver a mi hermano con un pantalón de pijama y una camisa blanca. Casi muero de risa al ver sus pantuflas… aunque en Emmett no era nada raro

"y las pantuflas de Bob Esponja son para los niños… a veces dudo que tengas veintitrés" dije aun riendo

"deja a mis pantuflas en paz" se quito una y la acuno contra su cara "tranquilo peque… el tonto solo jugaba" me reí aun más fuerte, mi hermano era un completo niño escondido detrás de ese montón de músculos

"¡Chicos! ¡El desayuno!" en la mesa ya había varios platos con manjares en ellos

Por las escaleras aparecieron Alice y Sebastián, al parecer este fin de semana no quiso ir a donde sus padres… nos sentamos todos menos mi padre, el debía estar en el hospital salvando vidas. Desayunamos en un cómodo silencio pero era algo… extraño, en este momento Alice o Sebastián deberían estar haciendo algún comentario de los suyos… pero no

En cuanto acabe me levante ofreciéndome voluntario para fregar los trastes… eso si terminaban de desayunar antes que yo de lavar, podía sonar algo malo pero sinceramente… fregar paltos no era mi tarea favorita

Lastimosamente los planetas se alinearon en mi contra y todos terminaron antes que yo terminara… así que termine lavando también las ollas… ¡qué buena tu suerte, Edward! Nótese el sarcasmo

"tienes cara de querer estrellar algo contra la pared" mire a mi hermano con los ojos entrecerrados

"Emmett, lárgate si vienes a darme ánimos" soltó una carcajada de las suyas

"esto querido hermano" dijo señalando mi labor… claro que yo también era un idiota por ofrecerme voluntario "se llama karma" alce una ceja

"¿en serio?" pregunte sin atisbo de humor

"esto te pasa por decirle a la enana que amo a Rose" ahora fui yo el que me reí, solo que sin ganas

"yo no le dije nada… sabes que aprovecho la situación para sacarte información" negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía

"Al menos ya sé como decírselo" sonreí… ya me imaginaba los consejitos de Alice "¿y qué tal con Bellita?" suspire hastiado, odiaba el apodo que Emmett le había puesto a Bella

"no sé de ella hace una semana" silbo entre dientes haciendo señas de: _estás jodido_

"no sé qué haría yo si no supiera nada de Rosalie durante una semana"

Asentí, definitivamente no se lo deseaba a nadie… o nadie perdidamente enamorado de otra persona. Alice entro por la cocina… genial

"¡hola hermanitos!" se tuvo que parar en una silla, literalmente, para revolverle el pelo a Emmett… eso le pasaba por ser pequeña y porque Emmett era grandote, casi que daba miedo… pero un niño muy en el fondo. Se acerco a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla… estaba más efusiva que de costumbre… y saber que hace unos momentos estaba completamente callada

De muy mala gana seguí con mi labor mientras mi hermano me miraba riéndose y Alice se servía un vaso de jugo

"borra esa cara de amargado, nadie te mando a ofrecerte a lavar los trastes… a veces eres algo tonto" alce una ceja

"a ti tampoco te gusta así que cállate, mejor que nadie sabes por lo que estoy pasando" murmure con fastidio

"pero yo no soy tonta" movió las cejas orgullosa de sí misma y lastimosamente no podía refutarle… era un idiota

"cállate Alice… el pobre Edward esta que te asesina con la mirada" dijo Emmett aun partiéndose de la risa

"¡oh! Tranquilo… Jasper no le dejara" salió de la cocina con una sonrisa en la cara y yo casi baile de alegría al terminar mi tarea

"es una creída" dije mirando a Emmett

"y tú un idiota" salió riendo a carcajadas… genial, ahora sería el hazme reír de Alice y Emmett

Subí a mi cuarto e inmediatamente me metí a la ducha dejando que el agua resbalara dejándome muy relajado… así que aproveche para ordenar el desastre que era mi cuarto dejándolo impecable. Tome mis libros universitarios e inmediatamente me puse a realizar unos cuantos trabajos que tenía que entregar para el lunes… sinceramente no se cuanto tiempo paso, solo tome conciencia cuando mi madre me aviso que el almuerzo estaba listo… aunque aparte de estar metido en mis estudios la otra mitad de mi cerebro estaba pensando en Bella… no era capaz de sacármela de la cabeza…

Almorcé completamente ausente, seguía preocupado por Bella… ¿debería llamarla? ¿Estará ocupada? ¿Por qué no me llamaba? Cálmate idiota…

"¡Edward!" parpadee al oír el grito tan potente que solo podía venir de un pequeño cuerpo como el de mi hermana

"¿Qué?" dije completamente desorientado, ya habíamos terminado y esta vez me senté en el sofá con un claro gesto de: _no voy a lavar los trastes_

"hermanito deja de irte a Dios sabrá que planeta, te necesito aquí" alce una ceja

"¿y como para que me necesitas enana?" pregunte realmente confundido, Alice no solía necesitarme muy a menudo

"tienes que controlar a Emmett… esta de los nervios" fruncí el ceño, ¿Emmett? Eso debía ser un mal chiste "viene mi guapo novio y su hermana… planea decírselo y no sabe como" Alice se rio bastante alto "quise darle consejos pero se negó mientras me ignoraba… idiota, ahora Rosalie no le tendrá en cuenta" suspire

"¿y cómo planeas que ayude a Emmett? Si no te hizo caso a ti, si que menos a mi" ella sonrió maquiavélicamente y admito que me asuste… las ideas de Alice no llevaban a nada bueno… o si, pero con su punto de locura

"dale esto" me dejo en la mano una cajita de terciopelo roja… ¿estaba alucinando o esto era…? "borra esa cara, no me costó tanto pero es hermoso, por supuesto que se lo cobrare a Emmett pero mientras mi amiga este feliz, yo lo estaré"

Y se fue dejándome con aquella pequeña cajita que no quería ni mirar y menos lo que había dentro. Aun en shock subí las escaleras apretando la caja con mi mano… sinceramente me esperaba rodo menos un anillo… Alice estaba loca

Toque la puerta del cuarto de Emmett, esperaba todo… todo menos un Emmett temblando y nervioso, negué con la cabeza y pase antes de que me lo dijera

"Edward… no es el mejor momento" dijo pasándose las manos por el pelo

"cálmate… no es el fin del mundo" dije riéndome

"¿Cómo te sentirías si tuvieras que decirle a Bella lo que sientes por ella?" mi risa paró en seco y entendí perfectamente su punto de vista… moriría ante ella y muy seguramente ella se carcajearía de mi expresión

"ok… puedes estar nervioso… pero escúchame" dije recordando a lo que vine "Alice… fue ella, te lo juro, pero… te mando esto" le extendí la pequeña caja que empezaba a darme pánico… donde a Alice se le ocurriera hacer algo así conmigo… Dios, sinceramente no sé que me pasaría

La expresión de Emmett no tenia precio… miro la caja con horror luego de sorpresa y con una mano temblorosa la tomo… resultaba cómico ver al enorme Emmett así de nervioso, pero yo estaría peor, eso lo sabia

"Alice… ¡está loca!" dijo mirando aun la caja, asentí dándole la razón

"te lo cobrara, asegura que a Rosalie le encantara… creo que no sería buena idea que conociera a Bella…" asintió y con miedo abrió la caja, casi se le salen los ojos, yo no quería ni imaginarme

"¡¿planea cobrarme esto?! ¡Tuvo que costar una fortuna! No lo puedo pagar" dijo mirándolo fijamente, por más de que no quería saber que había allí, la curiosidad me mato y termine echándole un vistazo

Mi mandíbula cayó al suelo… literalmente… lujoso no le hacía honor… Alice sí que se había gastado una fortuna… era de oro blanco y tenía incrustados unos pequeños diamantes en el circulo que lo hacía ver extravagante… demasiado ostentoso, pero estaba seguro que era el tipo de anillo que se pondría Rosalie

"no… simplemente no" dijo negando con la cabeza y cerrando la caja

"es bastante… ostentoso" murmure aun mirándola… en realidad era demasiado

"matare a esa enana a la que tanto quiero" dijo torciendo una mueca y no pude evitar reírme

"tu veras que vas a hacer con ese anillo, pero yo… me largo" salí de ese cuarto y baje las escaleras, Alice estaba al final y no me dejo terminar de pisar el primer piso y ya estaba sobre mi

"¿se lo entregaste?" casi salto encima de mí

"si… pero dudo que se lo ponga en el dedo a Rose, no piensa pagártelo" me reí

"se lo regalaría pero no puedo… la mayoría de dinero con el que lo compre es de Jazz… él lo sabe y acepta pero no sé si le preste el dinero" suspire

Nuestros ingresos no eran los suficientes para darnos un lujo como ese anillo, nos sustentaba y podíamos ahorrar algo pero no mucho… así que desde un principio supe que Jasper tenía que haberla ayudado, ellos si eran adinerados… lo suficiente para comprar algo así

"¿aportaste algo?" pregunte mirándola fijamente

"ni la mitad… Jasper estaba empeñado en pagarlo todo ya que era para su hermana pero me negué… no lo sé, pero si Rosalie no termina con ese anillo en el dedo le cobrare más de lo que debería" amenazo

"Alice es demasiado… Emmett no puede costearse algo así" defendí a mi hermano

"no le cobrare todo… por obra y gracia de tu cuñado solo le cobrare lo que yo pague… así que puede irse relajando un poco… aunque si algún día quiere casarse, yo de él empiezo a ahorrar" negué con la cabeza… Alice era todo un caso

"¿y Bella?" puse una mueca

"no lo sé" respondí con franqueza

El timbre de la puerta nos alerto de la llegada de los Hale… Alice ya estaba en la puerta saltando sobre su novio… a veces no entendía como Jasper se la aguantaba

"¡Hola!" Alice casi se traga a su novio mientras Rosalie los miraba con cara de: _enana loca, deja a mi hermano respirar_

"hola, amor…" dijo Jasper desprendiéndose de ella suavemente "hola, Edward"

"¿Qué hay, Jazz?" le di una sonrisa de disculpa por mi hermana "hola Rose" le di un beso en la mejilla y los invite a entrar ya que, aparentemente, a mi hermana se le habían olvidado los modales

Entendía que Emmett estuviera nervioso, Rosalie era bastante guapa y estaba seguro que más de un hombre babeaba por ella, aunque no tuviera novio, cosa que al principio no le creí. Si Emmett llegase a ser correspondido por Rosalie Hale… significaría que en verdad le quería, yo mismo había sido testigo de más de una vez en la que Rose dejaba a un chico con la ilusión

Dos cabelleras rubias se movieron en mi dirección y levante la vista… Rose y Jazz me miraban como si tuviera tres ojos… ¿Qué había pasado aquí?

"¿estás enamorado?" ¡Oh! Lo había olvidado… Rosalie era directa, sin rodeos y al parecer, Alice… una cotilla

"Alice te asesinare algún día" murmure molesto

"¡Oh Dios mío!" exclamo Rose "¿Quién es nuestra afortunada?" movió las cejas sugestivamente y yo me reí

"no la conocen" Rosalie alzo una ceja "en serio" suspiro

"lastima… definitivamente tendré que hacerle una fiesta, la primera chica en conquistar al solterón de Edward Cullen" soltó una carcajada seguida por el resto, incluso yo mismo me comencé a reír "¿y… Emmett?" sonreí, sabía perfectamente que a Rosalie le llamaba la atención mi hermano pero no conocía sus sentimientos

"esta arriba… ¡Emmett!" grite

"que disimulado" se burlo y yo me reí con ella, era bastante divertida, claro cuando no la hacías enojar

El pobre de mi hermano apareció por las escaleras algo pálido pero mucho mejor que antes, me miro significativamente y solo pude asentir, no sabía exactamente que me estaba preguntando con la mirada

"hola chicos" saludo y negué con la cabeza, había empezado mal, Emmett era entusiasta y acababa de hablar como si le hubiera pasado un camión por encima, se dio cuenta de mi cara "¡¿Qué tenemos planeado?! Jasper que te parece una carrera en el PlayStation" lo miro burlonamente

"te ganare" afirmo el rubio completamente seguro, al menos Emmett ya no se veía tan demacrado

"eso está por verse" hizo sonar sus dedos y el par de niños infantiles se pusieron a jugar mientras yo me reía con las chicas

"las quiero a las dos pero tengo trabajos importantes que hacer… nos vemos" iba a subir pero la voz de mi hermana me detuvo

"¡deja el estudio por hoy! Ven y diviértete" negué mientras sonreía

"no planeo hacerme trencitas con ustedes dos ni jugar a matar zombies en la consola" dije tratando de escabullirme

"¡son carreras! ¡No zombies!" grito Emmett, yo me reí y al fin pude subir

Mi madre iba bajando las escaleras con una sonrisa, supuse que nos había escuchado

"qué bueno que tú no te preparas para matar zombies" me reí con ganas

"prefiero prepararme para ser un buen médico" ella sonrió aun mas y me abrazo

"eso está bien… iré a supervisar si no quiero que destruyan mi casa" termine de subir riéndome a carcajadas, eso podía pasar si mi madre se descuidaba

Seguí con mis trabajos algo aburrido… ya no tenía la misma inspiración y menos ganas de realizarlo… ahora me picaban mas las manos por tomar el móvil y llamarla… ¿debería? Mande a mi inseguridad a dormir y marque el número que me había aprendido de memoria

Cuatro pitidos y no contestaba… me empezaba a poner nervioso… cuando iba a colgar escuche su voz…

"¿hola?" suspire aliviado, ¡me había contestado!

"hola Bella… soy Edward" dije algo nervioso…

"¡Edward! ¡Oh! ¡Qué gusto! Lo siento por no mirar el identificador de llamadas pero… últimamente estoy algo ocupada" se excuso

"no te preocupes… solo llamaba para…" ¡mierda! Ni siquiera tenía una buena excusa "bueno… hace rato no te veo y me… preocupe un poco" oí como suspiraba… ¿cansada?

"yo he querido llamarte pero como te he dicho no tengo tiempo" de repente me di cuenta de algo

"¡Oh! Lo siento, debo estar interrumpiéndote… lo lamento, puedo llamar después y…"

"¡no!" me corto casi en un grito, estaba algo confundido "digo… puedo hablar ahora" suspire aliviado

"ok… ¿estás bien?" le pregunte al oír su voz algo quebrada… casi como si estuviera llorando

"si… no te preocupes, estoy bien" sentí que me mentía… y me sentí horrible

Quería abrazarla… evitar que llorara, no quería oírla estar mal pero no podía hacer nada… la impotencia me tenia atado de manos y pies…

"oye… en serio te oigo mal… no es necesario que me cuentes pero no quiero oírte así" casi le rogué

"¿conoces la cafetería que queda cerca del parque?" pregunto de repente

"eh… si" iba mucho a aquella cafetería

"nos vemos ahí… a las siete, hoy" sonreí como tonto al saber que la vería… ¡la volvería a ver! Pero algo me decía que no había buenas noticias

"está bien… cuídate" susurre

"tú también" y colgó

¿De qué querría hablar Bella? Por el tono de voz y el nerviosismo con el que hablaba no me indicaban nada bueno… esto era genial… llamaba a Bella para saber que era de su vida y terminaba citado en una cafetería para enterarme de las desgracias de la vida de mi ángel… aunque la separaría de todo eso… ella no se merecía vivir con males… era demasiado buena… y si a mi mano estaba ayudarla lo haría

Me arregle casualmente y baje, no faltaba mucho para que llegaran las siete de la tarde, por lo cual ya iba a salir de casa… ¿el problema? Mis hermanos y amigos

"¿A dónde vas?" pregunto una curiosa Alice que se encontraba sentada en las piernas de Jasper… era un buen chico pero me incomodaba un poco sus muestras de afecto

"tengo que ir a la cafetería que queda cerca al parque" dije casi como un robot

"¿para qué?" pregunto Rosalie… al parecer Emmett no le había dicho nada ya que seguía igual, sin ninguna expresión alterada

"para ver a Bella" respondí de nuevo como un autómata, tenía la mano en la puerta cuando me volvieron a interrumpir

"¿Quién es Bella?" preguntaron Jasper y Rose al mismo tiempo, suspire

"Bella es la chica de la que Alice les ha hablado, voy a ir a verla ya que me ha pedido que vaya y les pido que me dejen salir" no dijeron nada, se limitaron a sonreír, pero cuando iba a abrir de nuevo me interrumpieron

"¡Yo voy contigo!" grito Sebastián… le mire con una ceja alzada

"no" negué con la cabeza

"pero quiero ver a Bella" hizo un puchero tipo Alice

"no"

"es mi novia"

"no"

"me puedes llevar"

"no"

"te perseguiré"

"no, no, no y no" dije molesto, Sebastián era realmente agobiador

"Sebas… ven, Eddy esta amargado, déjalo, ¿quieres galletas de chocolate?" le dijo Rose

"¡sí!" de repente se le había olvidado mi excursión y con una mirada agradecí a Rose

Salí de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo, quería ver a Bella de nuevo, si, pero lo que más me preocupaba era su tono de voz tan… demacrado, sabía que algo le sucedía, lo presentía e iba a alegrarle el día como fuera, le iba a hace un altar si era necesario, todo con tal de no verla… u oírla así

Llegue a esa pequeña pero acogedora cafetería algo acelerado, la carrera de mi casa a aquí era lo suficientemente larga para cansarme y contando que no hacía mucho ejercicio…

La vi sentada en una de las mesas más apartadas, miraba por la ventana distraídamente, casi queriendo pasar desapercibida. Mi corazón se acelero con solo verla, las manos me sudaron y me puse nervioso sin necesidad… me seque el sudor de las manos en el pantalón y tragándome el nerviosismo me acerque a la mesa

Tuve que cerrar los ojos cuando sentí ese aroma de fresas tan suyo… era adictivo, ella no se había percatado que estaba a su lado, seguía igual de distraída así que me permití observarla… llevaba una coleta mal hecha, su cara mostraba algo de dolor, un jean y una camisa azul rey que resaltaba su piel blanquecina… pero lo que más llamó mi atención fue la pequeña hoja que tenía en la mano, le daba vueltas y vueltas pero parecía que ni ella misma se daba cuenta… ¿y porque se le veía tan… mal? Me dolía verla así y mucho

"Bella…" dije completamente a gusto de decir su nombre, ella giro la cabeza y me dio un amago de sonrisa… pero la alegría no le llego a los ojos y yo estaba más que preocupado

"que gusto verte de nuevo Edward…" me senté frente a ella mirándola detenidamente…. Queriendo saber que la tenía así… pero ocultaba sus emociones muy bien, para mi frustración

"¿Qué te pasa?" fui directo al grano, quería hacerle muchas preguntas pero ahora esa era la más importante

"¿tan mal me veo?" pregunto sinceramente y yo solo pude asentir, suspiro cansada "problemas… muchos problemas y muchas dudas, eso pasa" la mire confundido "es mi padre… he descubierto… algunas cosas que hubiera preferido mantener en secreto…"

Eso no sonaba bien… y mucho me temía que algo malo iba a suceder… o ya había sucedido…

* * *

**Holis! como había dicho no planeaba demorarme tanto otra vez así que... ¡aquí esta! ojala les haya gustado y no olviden dejar sus reviews **

**¿que creen que pasara? ¿que habrá pasado con Bella durante esa semana? ¿y los secretos que descubrió?**

**como muchas (os) ya saben trato de responder a todos y cada uno de sus reviews :3 lamento mucho no poder responder a las (os) que no tienen cuenta pero sepan que los leo y los tomo en cuenta y les pido un favor... **

**no odien a Charlie, todo tiene una explicación, así que esperemos para ver que pasara y luego buscamos culpables ;) **

**las (os) quiero, Besos!**


	11. Los Cullen

**CAPITULO 10: LOS CULLEN**

**POV BELLA**

Esta había sido la peor semana de toda mi vida, la semana con mas emociones y sorpresas que jamás había vivido… quizás en mi antigua vida había sido una asesina en serie o había realizado alguna tontería demasiado peligrosa como para que ahora tuviera que enterarme de esos secretos que habían arruinado mi vida sin yo llegar a saberlo, hubiera preferido vivir en la completa ignorancia, así eso tuviera como consecuencia que en cualquier momento me mataran y yo muriera creyendo que no tenía sentido morir en manos de cualquier extraño sin razón… pero ahora sabía que si eso pasaba, si que tendría una razón.

Sacudí la cabeza, quería que los malos pensamientos me abandonaran un rato, quería estar un ratito tranquila y tratar de olvidar el problema… pero ahora me era imposible. Suspire, estaba cansada, no físicamente, era mi mente la que no daba tregua.

"Bella…" gire mi cabeza para ver a una de las pocas personas que me sacaba una sonrisa, pero su gesto era de preocupación… me tenía que ver horrible, trate de darle una sonrisa pero falle en el intento

"que gusto verte de nuevo Edward…" él se sentó frente a mí y seguía mirándome igual

"¿Qué te pasa?"

_Eso… sin remordimientos recuérdame que me pasa algo-¡oye! El no tiene la culpa-cállate, ahora no es el momento, ¿o es que tu mejor que mi consciente no sabes por lo que estoy pasando?_ Mi subconsciente no me respondió dándome la razón, por primera vez yo tenía razón y _ella_, no

"¿tan mal me veo?" pregunte siendo sincera, el solo se limito a asentir con cara de mortificado y yo suspire cansada "problemas… muchos problemas y muchas dudas, eso pasa" me miro completamente confundido "es mi padre… he descubierto… algunas cosas que hubiera preferido mantener en secreto" su cara me mostró un tipo de… entendimiento

"¿Qué ha ocurrido Bella?" pregunto y pude esbozar una pequeña sonrisa sincera, apreciaba su preocupación y por eso lo había citado… pero si él no me hubiera llamado no se hubiera formado en mi extraña cabeza

"no quiero agobiarte con mis problemas y si te lo cuento es que te enojaras, así que solo quiero pedirte un favor"

"no Bella… quiero saberlo todo, él porque estas mal, porque suenas como si estuvieras… muerta, vacía, no me gusta Bella, esta no eres tu… la verdadera Bella es aquella que disfruta un simple atardecer gastando bromas sin sentido… quiero volverte a ver sonreír" tuve que cerrar los ojos en una vano intento de no llorar, Edward no me lo estaba poniendo fácil

"lo haré… volveré a sonreír… pero necesito tu ayuda más que nunca Edward" casi le rogué

Necesitaba que me ayudara… no me atrevería a pedirle un favor de esa magnitud si no fuera urgente. Le mire con cara de cordero degollado… lo vi suspirar y pude sonreír un poco, lo había conseguido

"¿Qué necesitas?" pregunto y yo me reí un poco por su cara de: _me arrepentiré después_, y más o menos, eso iba a pasar

"Lo que voy a pedirte es algo extremo e imprudente de mi parte pero… es realmente necesario… si decides no ayudarme, te entiendo, es completamente razonable pero…"

"hey, hey" me interrumpió "no me has dicho que quieres que haga por ti" suspire

"solo te advierto… ok… esto es lo que necesito que hagas…"

.

Cerré los ojos… me empezaba a arrepentir de mi propio plan pero… ¿Qué otra me quedaba?

"deja de retorcerte las manos Bella, no has cometido ningún crimen" lo mire mal

"conocer a tus padres y pedirles lo que les planeas decir son motivo suficiente para ponerme nerviosa" dije y temblé por la realidad de mis palabras

"Bella… mis padres lo entenderán, además será un honor presentarte" alce una ceja

"¿acaso les has dicho algo de mí?" pregunte temiendo que fuera verdad… otro motivo para entrar en una crisis nerviosa

"si" dijo con normalidad y yo abrí los ojos alarmada "cosas buenas, sin conocerte creen que eres una buena chica" tengo que admitir que respire más tranquila, pero eso no era suficiente para calmarme del todo

Saco las llaves y las metió en la cerradura casi con lentitud, en este momento estaba odiándole, quise que la tierra me tragara y no tener que entrar a aquella humilde casa… Edward abrió la puerta y se giro a verme antes de entrar

"dame un momento… quiero avisarles que al menos se comporten" le mire confundida "mi familia es algo… alborotada, acosan a cualquier persona nueva que conocen" sonreí un poco "evitare que te sientas mal, tranquila" me dio un beso en la frente y desapareció por la puerta

Me quede ahí… parada como tonta frente a la puerta mirándola como si fuera lo más interesante de este planeta. Después de lo que parecieron cinco minutos la puerta se volvió a abrir y cuando planeaba hacer una broma por el supuesto _gran_ tiempo que tuve que quedarme en la entrada me trague las palabras al ver que no era Edward el que me abría

En la puerta estaba una chica bastante guapa, tenía el pelo corto y en puntas que señalaban en todas las direcciones, alocado pero le sentaba. Sus rasgos eran bastantes delicados y femeninos, daba la apariencia de ser un duendecillo de lo chiquita que era, mucho más que yo. Su ropa era completamente casual pero sin dejar de verse bien presentada, daba muy buena impresión. Pero esa primera imagen quedo algo difuminada cuando vi su sonrisa malvada y amable al mismo tiempo…

"¡hola!" dijo casi gritando "yo soy Alice, la hermana de Edward y tú debes ser Bella, mucho gusto, ¡por fin puedo conocerte!" dijo dando saltitos y vueltas, yo la miraba como si tuviera un tercer ojo… supuse que mi nombre se lo había dicho Edward y que Sebastián tenía que estar repitiendo una y otra vez como planeaba proponerme ser su novia… quizás

"¡Alice!" Edward apareció detrás de Alice y la miro mal "deja a Bella en paz, vete con Jasper" dijo molesto… se veía… lindo

"relájate amargado, solo estaba conociendo a mi cuñada, hablamos cuando podamos" me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue saltando como una niña pequeña… mire a Edward y me sorprendí al verle sonrojado…

"estas rojo" asegure y él me miro raro

"debo estarlo" fruncí el ceño

"¿Por qué?" pregunte curiosa

"por lo que Alice acaba de… olvídalo" sonrió disfrutando de lo que definitivamente yo no sabia "pasa" abrió la puerta al completo y de nuevo los nervios hicieron acto de presencia "perdona lo de Alice… está loca" trate de no reírme, me había dado cuenta

Era un lugar completamente acogedor… la sala era pequeña, demasiado en comparación con la de mi casa, había un juego de muebles bastante sencillo pero muy bonito, eran de color crema y marrón. En el centro había una pequeña mesa con un florero sencillo, había una televisión de un tamaño moderado, pequeño al lado de los que había en mi _mansión._ Las paredes eran color crema también y eso le daba a la habitación algo de espacio, o eso me pareció. Desde aquí podía ver una pequeña cocina que no pude distinguir bien, sin embargo toda mi atención la tenían el grupo que se encontraba en la sala, algunos en el piso, otros en los sillones

Estaba Alice que me miraba sonriente, estaba sentada al regazo de un rubio de ojos azules bastante guapo, en el piso había una pareja o eso me pareció ya que estaban ligeramente unidos, el chico era enorme… demasiado, parecía boxeador pero su sonrisa mostraba a un niño pequeño, tenía el pelo negro azabache y facciones bien marcadas… si, también era guapo. La chica era rubia, la cabellera le llegaba hasta la cintura y era simplemente hermosa… tanto, que me dolía verla, pero su sonrisa era cálida, casi de admiración. También había una mujer que debía tener cuarenta y pocos o eso aparentaba, era bastante bonita para ser una señora y estaba sentada en un sillón para ella sola

Todos me miraban y yo me sentía cohibida, odiaba ser el centro de atención, aunque todos me sonreían no pude evitar sonrojarme por la miradas fijas en mi… la mujer se levanto y se acerco a mí con una sonrisa en la cara

"así que tu eres Bella… quería conocerte desde que oí de ti" fruncí el ceño confundida y mi yo mala me dijo: _Edward le ha hablado a su madre de ti… te ama_, pero mi yo buena le respondió: _la quiere, déjate de estupideces._ Inmediatamente supe que eran mi consciente y mi subconsciente peleando, como siempre

"si… soy Bella, mucho gusto" extendí mi mano pero ella me sorprendió dándome un amigable abrazo, se separo de mi y dejo que los otros se acercaran, conscientemente tome el brazo de Edward sintiéndome amenazada, últimamente era así

"¡Hola de nuevo Bella!" dijo Alice dándome otro abrazo… ¿Qué tenían los Cullen con los abrazos?

"hola Bella… soy Jasper, novio de Alice y amigo de Edward, es un gusto saber que eres como nos han dicho" dijo el rubio sonriéndome y no pude evitar mirar a Edward que estaba sonrojado, de nuevo, _¡Culpable!_ Grite internamente

Todos parecían buenas personas y si Edward me dejaba con ellos era porque no me harían nada, pero me costó un poco tomar confianza… en realidad no tanto, solo me costó una vuelta por los aires por parte de Emmett, el hermano de Edward para sonreír por primera vez con los Cullen. Rosalie era la hermana de Jasper y era una chica agradable, pero todos me habían advertido que era mejor no hacerla enojar ni meterse con ella, así que decidí hacer caso

Esme era la madre de Edward, era realmente agradable y amaba la cocina, cuando empezó a contarme una de sus recetas puse más atención que a cualquiera de mis clases en la universidad. Estaba bastante cómoda con ellos aunque no pase por desapercibidos que todos me miraban con… admiración, lo mismo que había visto en Rosalie, pero no entendía el porqué. Y si… me encontraba muy bien, pero sabía que no todo sería color de rosa…

A eso de las nueve y media de la noche los Hale, Rosalie y Jasper, se excusaron que tenían que llegar a casa, se despidieron de todos pero Jasper tuvo especial interés en Alice y Rosalie en Emmett, aunque según había entendido estos últimos no eran nada… se les veía muy acaramelados

En cuanto se fueron Alice empezó a regañar a Emmett pero en su palabrería son se distinguían las palabras:_ anillo, novia _e _idiota._ Pero no entendía más que eso. Edward me arrastro a un rincón de la sala para hablarme en privado y sabía lo que planeaba decirme

"¿porque no lo dices ahora? ya es tarde y debe empezar a sospechar, dile que estoy esperando a molestarte" susurro frunciendo el ceño aunque había tratado de sonar gracioso, la idea le había gustado más de lo que me hubiera imaginado pero seguía molesto por no darle más que mínimas razones

"tu madre se ve amigable pero solo soy una conocida, dudo que me deje" dije sin esperanzas y esperando salir por piernas a través de la puerta

"tonterías, mi madre es la persona más amable que he conocido, te dejara" me tomo por lo hombros y me sacudió un poco "Bella… debes decirme que sucede, acepte ayudarte pero necesito saberlo" negué con la cabeza mientras bajaba sus manos de mis hombros

"no lo necesitas, quieres saberlo y es mejor para todos que no lo sepas, así que aún estas a tiempo para arrepentirte" dije pensando en esa probabilidad

"nunca me arrepentiría de esto" dijo muy seguro y yo suspire, me gustaba estar en su compañía pero me arrepentía de haber siquiera propuesto mi única salida a no terminar como un objeto con el que se juega... aunque prefería mil veces morir de vergüenza que morir por asco...

"vamos" asintió y volvimos al centro de la habitación, Alice ya se había calmado y ahora parecía estar enseñándole algo a Emmett pero este estaba con cara de no entender

Cuando tome el hilo de la conversación me lleve la sorpresa de saber que Alice estaba dándole consejos a Emmett sobre pedirle a Rose ser su novia, ¡lo sabía! Pero las cosas que Alice decía eran algo… extrañas. Decía que tenía que preparar un cena romántica, tomar su mano y ponerle el anillo mientras le decía si quería ser su novia pero eso me pareció… un ritual antiguo, algo fuera de lo común en estos tiempos, de hoy en día todo era espontaneo, así que decidí creerme Cupido

"…y luego tienes que…" iba diciendo Alice pero la interrumpí

"disculpen" los dos me miraron y me sonrieron aunque acababa de interrumpir "creo que te equivocas un poco Alice, no critico tu creatividad pero las cosas no son como hace varios siglos" dije tratando de sonar normal

"si… me lo imaginaba, es que Jazz me conquisto de esa forma pero no creo que sea el estilo de Rose" asentí sonriente dándole la razón, no era tonta, ella misma tenia cara de dudar en lo que decia

"yo creo que Rose aceptara una propuesta formal… tiene estilo, es guapa y, según ustedes, una chica con temperamento. En mi opinión solo debes decirle lo que sientes y estoy más que segura que aceptara" Emmett alzo una ceja "se nota que te quiere" explique

"eso me dicen todos… pero no lo creo" suspire cansada, sentía una especie de _deja'vu_

"eso creen todos los hombres cuando quieren a una mujer, están tan preocupados porque creen que los rechazará cuando la mayoría de las veces las mujeres están pidiendo a gritos que se lo digas" todos, hasta Edward, me miraban por lo que acababa de decir… y obviamente, me sonroje

Pero era cierto, había leído cientos de libros románticos y la mayoría de las veces los hombres eran una blandengues que no decían nada y la pobre chica cree que es poca cosa… claro, eso era en los libros, sin embargo conocía casos reales… ejemplo: Ángela y Ben, este último es el novio de Ang y algo similar paso antes de que convirtieran en pareja

"que sabías palabras, Bella" dijo Alice "pero me ofendes" fruncí el ceño "yo si tengo estilo" le sonreí sinceramente

"si, tienes razón, vistes mucho mejor que yo" pareció satisfecha con eso "pero tienes ciertos aspectos que parecen de otra época" resoplo

"¡Culpa a mi madre!" grito señalando la cocina y todos nos reímos

"¿has pasado por eso?" pregunto Emmett de repente, lo mire confundida

"¿Qué?" pregunte

"Lo que acabas de decir sobre los hombres y las mujeres" abrí mucho los ojos

"no" dije sinceramente y una muy confundida Alice me miro "yo… pues, he visto algunos casos y… leo demasiado" explique roja como un tomate

"pues, tienes razón" voltee a ver a Edward que me dedicaba una sonrisa

_Incluso es tu caso-¿en serio? Estoy a punto de hacer una de las mayores tonterías de la que muy seguramente me voy a arrepentir ¿y tu dando consejos amorosos?-¡soy única!-lo sé-pero es verdad, o no me dices todas las noches… Edward, Edward, dime que me amas_. La muy desgraciada me saco la lengua. _Yo no digo eso-no lo sabes, lo dices en sueños-mentira-verdad-¡cállate!-y eso nota que ese hombre babea por ti-¿acaso has hablado con su subconsciente? O ¿eso lo pienso muy en el fondo?-parte y parte… el es un poco más inteligente que tú en ese aspecto, ya acepta que te quiere y muy en el fondo quieres que sea verdad- deja de llenarme las cabeza de cucarachas y vete a dormir rubia idiota._

Si, rubia, mi yo interna quería ser rubia… pero no lo entendía, ¡yo odiaba el cabello rubio! Prefería mi color chocolate… aunque tenía que admitir que a Rosalie se le veía de muerte

"debemos decirle" me susurro Edward al oído haciendo que un escalofrió me recorriera el cuerpo, el si que estaba entusiasmado, aunque frustrado

"s-si… vamos" dejamos a Alice dándole nuevos y mejores consejos a Emmett mientras nos dirigíamos a la cocina donde Esme estaba preparando algo, por el olor supe que tenía que ser delicioso pero no supe que era exactamente

"mamá" Edward la llamo y ella se giro para mirarnos

"¡oh! Lo siento cariño, debes estar hambrienta, con esta noche tan movida se me ha pasado, Emmett debe estar que se come mis sillones" me reí un poco pero estaba muy nerviosa

"no se preocupe señora Cullen, no tengo mucha hambre" pero mi estomago me decía todo lo contrario

"no me digas señora, Bella, llámame Esme, ¿de acuerdo?" asentí con una pequeña sonrisa "creo que pueden esperar un poco mas y la cena estará lista" siguió moviendo las manos de aquí a halla de forma hábil

"mamá… veníamos por otra cosa" dijo Edward y yo quería que la tierra me tragara

"dime, cariño" sonreía sin dejar su labor

Pero cuando Edward se disponía a decirle el plan tan atrevido y loco que mi mente fuera de lugar había creado apareció un hombre por la puerta de la cocina. Era alto, rubio, de ojos azules, facciones marcadas, bastante guapo y debía estar por sus cuarenta y mucho y cincuenta y pocos. Tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara y cuando nos vio a Edward y a mí, me sentí amenazada, inmediatamente tome el brazo de Edward y casi que me oculte por completo detrás de él

"hola Edward" dijo con tono curioso, parecía agradable pero en esta semana había aprendido a temer… y sinceramente yo misma me odiaba por eso, no podía desconfiar de todos pero no sabía cómo era el enemigo para esquivarlo

"hola papá" ¡oh! Era el padre de Edward… salí un poco de mi escondite pero no del todo "papá quiero presentarte a Bella… Bella él es mi padre, Carlisle" lo mire fijamente y cuando estuve segura de que no me haría nada tome su mano amistosa

"que gusto, Bella" me sonroje, el me estaba tratando tan bien… y yo escondiéndome como idiota

"lo mismo digo señor Cullen" el me sonrió, pareció darse cuenta de mi cambio de estado

"no me digas señor, me siento viejo" me reí un poco, el se acerco a su esposa y la beso, no tenía nada en contra de los besos pero desvíe la mirada, incomoda

Mientras los tres Cullen que me rodeaban hablaban sobre lo que parecía ser la cuenta de la luz que tenían que pagar mi mente se sentia culpable y yo tambien, en este mismo instante tenia tres tarjetas negras que debian tener miles de dolares y ellos discutiendo de como debian pagar ni la cuarta parte... sentia que mi billetera de repente se quemaba al rojo vivo, queria hacer algo pero preferi quedarme callada, ya se me habia ocurrido algo Edward se giro para mirarme y me sonrió mientras tomaba mi mano, pero de repente esa hermosa sonrisa despareció

"Bella, si no es ahora, no es nunca" asentí, tenía que revelar mi alocado plan

"está bien, les diremos que…" cuando iba a continuar una melodía inundo la pequeña estancia, mi celular. Me disculpe y salí de la cocina molesta, el planeta parecía que conspiraba en mi contra haciendo que cuando iba a cometer mi estupidez no dijera nada… quizá era un mensaje subliminal…

En uno de los pasillos mire el teléfono y suspire con dolor al ver quien llamaba, oprimí el botón de contestar y acerque el aparato a mi oreja

"hola" dije cansada, pero no por él

"hola… cariño" aún le costaba decirme así después de tanto

"el plan está en marcha" obviamente él sabía lo que planeaba hacer, los cambios tanto en mi casa como en mi padre habían sido drásticos, inesperados y peligrosos

"mañana llevare tu ropa a… la casa del muchacho, dame la dirección" luego de dársela, cosa que me tomo un rato ya que no me la sabia y tuve que averiguar por mí misma, decidí salvar mis mejillas de mas sonrojos

"papá… tráeme la ropa que está al lado derecho del armario, la ropa informal"

"está bien, pero te mandare algún que otro vestido por si acaso, nunca se sabe Bell's"

Y tuve que sonreír cuando menciono mi apodo, se sentía tan bien volver a tenerlo como era antes… el peligro era lo que me perseguiría de ahora en adelante. Me seque las lagrimas que aun no habían salido y hablamos otro rato sobre cómo había estado y que si era necesario compraría la casa de al lado para que estuviera ahí, el siempre tan exagerado

Colgué prometiéndole que le llamaría mañana luego de que Jefferson, uno de los conductores de papá, me trajera mis cosas

Me fui a la sala al oír la voz de Edward allí, en este momento el era mi única esperanza. Estaba jugando a fuercitas con Emmett e inmediatamente me horrorice… Emmett tenía unos músculos… de miedo y sentí que a Edward se le quebraría el brazo en cualquier momento, estaba espantada. Pero para mi sorpresa, Edward logro derribar la mano de Emmett para luego gritar:

"¡me debes veinte dólares!" sonreí, parecía un niño pequeño y se veía adorable… decidí no interrumpir su alegría y me metí en la cocina para encontrar a Esme limpiando

"mmm… ¿señora… digo, Esme?" ella me volteo a mirar debido a mi tartamudeo

"dime" dijo de forma maternal… ¡oh, mi madre!

"pues… quería preguntarle… es algo imprudente y no quiero alarmarla…" ella me interrumpió

"no me hables de _usted_, siento que es… una falta de confianza y me siento vieja" nos reímos y suspire

"bueno, como te iba diciendo" dije mas de los necesario la palabra _te_ "es imprudente y no quiero molestar pero… ¿podría… pues… yo… quedarme esta… noche… aquí?" dije tímidamente, roja como un tomate y avergonzada "si no puede, lo entiendo, yo me iré a otro lugar y…" ella me tomo las manos y con la mirada me obligo a parar

"Bella, eso no es un problema, te puedes quedar aquí, por supuesto, estoy encantada pero… ¿Por qué no vas a tu casa?" irremediablemente puse cara de dolor… Esme pareció entender que la situación no era fácil pero siguió mirandome en busca de respuestas

¿Debía contarle? Se lo merecía pero era una historia muy larga y no quería romper a llorar estando Edward presente, el se preocuparía y me obligaría a decirle la verdad, cosa que no quería que sucediera

"Esme… te lo puedo contar pero… no ahora, pero te prometo que lo sabrás" supuse que por mi cara de cordero degollado no me pregunto mas y me lo permitió, eso me dio un atisbo de paz pero sabía que tenía que decirle la verdad, tarde o temprano…

* * *

Antes que nada me excuso por demorarme media vida en actualizar pero intente de sobre manera en pasarle el capitulo a la Beta que hace poco me quiso ayudar a mejorar la historia pero, por cosas del destino, ha pasado casi un mes y me era imposible mandarle el capitulo y a ella no le llegaba (yo también quiero golpear la laptop) así que decidí subir el capi sin betear porque no quería hacerlos (as) esperar mas, mil disculpas y espero que la tecnología el destino y Dios se pongan de nuestro lado y el próximo capitulo se lo pueda pasar a la Beta.


	12. Celos

**CAPITULO 11: CELOS**

**POV BELLA**

"¡no, no y no!" di por finalizada la discusión, Alice me miro con ansias asesinas, en tan solo un día ya me había encariñado con ella pero en este momento me estaba dando cuenta el demonio que era

"si, Bella, te lo pondrás porque yo lo digo, ¡quiero decir! ¡Míralo! Es hermoso… ¡único! De diseñadores reconocidos y tu lo tratas como un trapo sucio" dijo completamente molesta

Lastimosamente Alice se había dado cuenta cuando mi padre me trajo ropa para mi _estupendo_ plan, y no me hizo caso, me había traído una cantidad considerable de ropa fina y, por supuesto, la enana se emociono, en este mismo instante trataba de meterme en un vestido de seda rosa pálido bastante bonito, si, pero… ¿para que en este momento? No iba a salir, ya que ni a la universidad podía y era domingo

"¡te lo regalo si lo quieres pero déjame en paz!" termine por gritar aferrando la toalla a mi cuerpo con las manos negándome a ponerme el vestido, me di cuenta de mis palabras por la cara de Alice… aunque no era mentira

"en... ¿en serio?" pregunto con los ojos como platos y en sus labios se formaba una sonrisa de emoción, asentí pero de repente se le fue l felicidad

"¿Qué ocurre?" pregunte algo asustada por su expresión

"lo siento, Bella… pero no puedo aceptar… eso" dijo señalando al vestido y viéndolo como una reliquia "debió costarte una fortuna… y yo no puedo… pagártelo… no… no puedo, además tú te lo vas a poner hoy" suspire cansada

"no me lo voy a poner y tu lo quieres mucho más que yo, ni siquiera lo compre yo, no me importa regalártelo, creo que te sentara bien" le sonreí sinceramente pero ella seguía viendo el trozo de seda con miedo "¡vamos Alice! Las dos sabemos que te mueres por ponértelo… quizás le guste a Jasper" sugerí, ella me miro con una sonrisa picara

"no, Bella, me niego a aceptarlo"

"¡eres igual de cabezota que Edward!" dije poniendo una mueca "tómalo y ponlo en tu armario o yo misma me encargare de que aparezca allí" ella negó mientras se reía

"póntelo" le lance una mirada asesina

"me pondré mi bluyín y una camisa holgada, sin importarme lo que tu digas"

En tiempo record tome las prendas que acababa de mencionar y me metí en el baño trancando la puerta para que la pequeña duende no tratara de entrar. Me vestí tranquilamente y cepille mi cabello con un cepillo que Alice me había dado, decidí dejarlo suelto ya que aun estaba mojado y sabia que natural, me quedaba bien

Asome la cabeza por la puerta para asegurarme que Alice no estaba por ahí, cuando pude decir tranquilamente que no había nadie en el cuarto de huéspedes Salí, tome el vestido rosa y me dirigí a la habitación de Alice, supe cual era porque su puerta por fuera era bastante… femenina. Pegue la oreja a la puerta para comprobar que no se oía nada… entre pensando que no estaría allí y efectivamente, tenía razón. Abrí su armario y en una percha que encontré lo coloque debidamente mientras lo colgaba asegurándome que no estuviera a simple vista

Con la mayor delicadeza que pude reunir salí su cuarto dándole una última mirada a uno de sus _posters _con un chico muy guapo que debía ser un actor o algo así… ¿Jasper sabría que Alice tenía esa cantidad de fotos de hombres guapos y desnudos de la cintura para arriba? Esperaba que si y que por alguna extraña razón no le importara

Baje las escaleras y casi quise bailar porque sabía que nadie me había visto poniendo ese lujoso vestido en el armario de Alice. Me fui a la sala donde un Emmett dormido roncaba encima del sofá, aunque no era ronquidos horripilantes como tantas veces había visto por televisión, casi parecían…

"¡AH!" grite mientras saltaba hacia atrás y con una mano en el pecho, Emmett se partía de la risa frente a mí y mi pobre corazón aun estaba dando brincos asustados

El oso, como le decían sus hermanos, había gritado _¡boo! _Cuando me había dado cuenta que no estaba dormido y la broma casi me mata de un infarto, Edward apareció en la sala asustado por mi grito y mirando la escena fulmino a Emmett con la mirada

"¡Emmett! ¡Que se lleve bien contigo no te da derecho de matarla de un susto!" grito rojo de rabia, nunca lo había visto así de enojado y mi corazón daba saltos, de susto y de emoción… me estaba defendiendo…

"Cal-calma-te" dijo agarrándose las costillas mientras seguía riendo estrepitosamente y yo aun lo miraba aterrada, no me molestaba pero ya era bastante sentirme perseguida siempre como para que Emmett me asustara aun más

"E-Edward, cálmate solo… solo, casi muero de un infarto pero estoy bien" asegure tratando de creerme mis propias palabras

"por… cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto Emmett cuando pudo calmarse, la pregunta iba dirigida a Edward

"esta es mi casa" dijo un enfurruñado Edward mirando mal a su hermano

"me refiero a… ¿no tenias que estar a las nueve con Tanya?" sentí que el aire se me fue de los pulmones

¿Quién era Tanya y que tenía que hacer Edward con ella? Fue la primera pregunta que invadió mi mente además de cierta opresión en el pecho que no podía definir

_Celosa, celosa, celosa…-cállate-¡oh, vamos! Niégalo-no-¡que testaruda! Pero… ¿sabes algo? Dejare de pelear contigo, eres una causa perdida, tarde o temprano abrirás los ojos-¡qué bueno! Entonces cierra el pico-pero estas muy equivocada si piensas que dejare de hablarte, se ha convertido en un _hobby _bastante divertido y aunque tú te molestes a mi no me importara… ¡Celosa!_

"tengo nuevos planes" dijo un muy molesto Edward y yo sentía que la opresión en el pecho aumentaba, aunque trate de mostrarme inmutable mientras me acercaba a la ventana y veía pasar coches y gente

"sí, claro, me apuesto el brazo derecho que ya hiciste los deberes y no planeas ayudar a mamá a limpiar la casa, ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Utilizar la videoconsola? No, no me imagino al nerd de Edward Cullen jugando a matar zombies virtualmente" escuche como uno de los cojines que había en los sofás golpeaba con fuerza la cabeza de Emmett, yo seguía mirando sin mirar los coches

Esme salió de la cocina mientras vociferaba que el desayuno estaba listo y como por las escaleras se escuchaban los pasos de la familia Cullen que bajaba a deleitarse un plato de Esme mientras Edward y Emmett peleaban, uno muy enfadado y el otro muy divertido y se dirigían al comedor pero yo no me moví, me quede con la mirada perdida. Decidí que no quería quedarme para ver como Esme me atravesaba con la mirada tratando de averiguar mi secreto así que me escabullí al patio trasero, me senté sobre el césped en forma de ovillo y me quede mirando la cerca que dividía la casa de los Cullen con la del lado

Puse mi mente el blanco separándome de la realidad, no pensaba solo me quedaba ahí… sentada, completamente sola con un dolor en el pecho que quería ignorar pero cada vez se hacía más notorio… enterré la cara entre mis manos y me di cuenta que estaba llorando pues las lagrimas se habían quedado en mis manos, ni siquiera me moleste en tratar de hacerlas desaparecer, sabía que no lo conseguiría porque no solo por lo que acababa de oír lloraba sin llantos

La presión a la que había sido sometida durante toda la semana se hacía presente, obviamente no era fácil enterarse que tu padre había estado maltratándote por un grupo de personas que lo habían obligado a ser así…que te había dañado tu infancia y que ahora esas mismas personas trataban de terminar de arruinar mi vida intentando que me uniera a ellos… nunca llegue a conocerlo pero odiaba a Jacob Black con todo mi corazón… aunque no estaba del todo segura si el malo era él o su padre… pero no me importaba, era un Black y por ese sencillo motivo tenía mi odio

Después mi padre se sincera conmigo y dice que esas personas me quieren de su parte y me buscaran sin cansancio hasta dar con mi paradero asegurándome que en cualquier momento podrían saltar del arbusto frente a mí y terminar de destrozarme la vida… para que una semana después Edward Cullen venga y diga que tiene que ir a hacer no se qué cosa con esa tal… Tanya

"¿estás bien?" pegue un brinco, me gire rápidamente y me eche para atrás completamente atemorizada, aunque me relaje casi al instante al ver la cara de Alice

"si…" dije y trate de secarme las lagrimas sin ser vista

"no, no lo estas, estas llorando" se sentó a mi lado mirándome con seriedad, en los dos días que había convivido con ella nunca la había visto seria, por lo general estaba feliz como una niña de cinco años

"no, estoy bien" dije tratando de sonar convincente en un fallido intento

"cuéntame, sé que no me debes tener mucha confianza pero créeme que no sería capaz de hacerte algo, puedes contarme lo que quieras" dijo bastante segura

La mire a los ojos y supe que lo que ella decía era cierto… sin poder evitarlo me lance a sus brazos llorando desconsoladamente, ya no podía más, ya no podía seguir reprimiendo la presión a la que era sometida, por más que me hiciera la valiente tenía mis limites y esto lo sobrepasaba, ni siquiera entendía el hecho de que lloraba en cierta parte por Edward…

Alice me abrazo y dejo que bañara su camisa de lagrimas, llore y llore, perdí la noción del tiempo en este momento solo sentía que nunca iba a ser feliz, me sentía tan… incomprendida y sin propósito. Luego de lo que me parecieron horas empecé a calmarme y me quede con la mirada perdida, de nuevo

"Bella… no quiero ser insensible pero… creo que debo saber el motivo de tus lagrimas" dijo mirándome a los ojos, la devolví la mirada y sin pensarlo dos veces le conté lo que había pasado desde el trece de septiembre en el que cumplí quince años hasta la semana pasada, exceptuando por completo la parte en que también lloraba por Edward, ella me escuchaba muy atenta sin interrumpirme poniendo cara de asombro o preocupación de vez en cuando

Cuando hube terminado volví a romper en llanto pero sentía una liberación en el pecho, sentía que todo eso que había tenido guardado por solo una semana me estaba matando y decírselo a alguien me hacía sentirme más ligera, incluso un poco menos preocupada. Ella me abrazo mientras me consolaba. Cuando pude calmarme me hablo:

"denuncia, Bella… por lo que me cuentas no es… tan sencillo pero podrían meterte a un programa de protección para testigos" negué enérgicamente con la cabeza

"no… si denuncio y me metieran a un programa de protección contra testigos me cambiarían de hogar cada cierto tiempo y no quiero alejarme de las personas que tengo aquí" dije sonándome sin ninguna finura la nariz

"pero Bella… ¿las únicas personas que tienes aquí no son tus padres?" de repente me di cuenta que yo misma me había metido en la boca del lobo "o… ¿hay alguien más?" me sentí ruborizar hasta quedar roja como un tomate "¡dímelo!" exigió

Suspire, había metido la pata, aunque confiaba en esa enana era de su hermano que estábamos hablando. Si, Edward. Porque aunque solo se conocían por dos encuentros y el hecho de que estaba en su casa, él se había convertido en alguien muy importante para mí. Estando ahí conmigo, aguantándome. Ofreciéndome su casa como escondite aun cuando él no sabía la ultima parte. Defendiéndome y dispuesto a estar siempre conmigo… sí, el era muy importante y ahora le estaba tomando afecto a los demás Cullen y no estaba dispuesta ni preparada para dejarlos, no cuando empezaba a ver que ellos también parecían tomarme aprecio… incluso extrañaría a la loca y pesada de Jessica, era mi amiga aun estando un poco mal de la cabeza

"muchas personas" dije tratando de ser convincente, porque aunque acababa de hacer una lista verdadera, el primer personaje era el más importante. Y seguía colorada

"hay alguien en especial" pude soltar una débil risa, no iba a ceder tan fácil

"tú" obviamente supo que no era ella

"sé que me quieres, no creas que no me he dado cuenta del vestido" sonreí satisfecha "pero no es por mí que quieres quedarte"

"eres una de esas personas" salirme por la tangente no parecía estar funcionando

"pero no soy Edward" sentí que el corazón me dejaba de latir

Voltee la cabeza muy despacio, ella me miraba con una sonrisa picara, ¿esta chica leía mentes? No dude en preguntarle, igual ya me había delatado poniéndome aun mas roja

"no, veo el futuro" nos reímos "o algo así, creo que se llama séptimo sentido de la intuición"

"¿séptimo?" pregunte mejor ahora que estaba sonriendo

"claro, el sexto es el de ser Cupido" solté una carcajada "créeme, nunca he fallado" seguí riéndome "así que… mi hermano" pare de reírme en seco

"pues… me ha ayudado mucho, ha sido un gran apoyo cuando nadie más estuvo ahí" dije sincera

"pero te gusta" la mire con los ojos enormes

"no" dije dubitativa

"se te nota" me puse colorada "¡genial! Tengo una nueva pareja que formar"

"creo que será la primera vez que fallas" dije con una sonrisa nerviosa

"no, eso no pasara"

"pareces mi subconsciente" dije enojada

"¿subconsciente?" dijo divertida

Muy colorada le conté las platicas conmigo misma, supuse que ella pensó que estaba loca pero en vez de eso siguió el ejemplo de la vocecita, aseguro que si yo misma me peleaba entre el sí y el no era porque estaba dudando y eso era un sí rotundo. Otra vocecita pero muy real, genial. Alice estuvo conversando conmigo de otros temas al verme incomoda pero tenía una sonrisa que no me aseguraba nada bueno. Decidimos entrar y prácticamente me obligo a comer, aunque no tenía hambre no pude evitar comérmelo todo en cuanto probé bocado

"_no tengo hambre_" dijo Alice en una buena imitación de mi voz cuando termine de comer

"tú me obligaste y por tu mirada era mejor no arriesgarme a morir" ella se comenzó a reír

"¿Por qué no viniste al desayuno? Y no me vengas diciendo lo del la escases de hambre"

De repente recordé a la tal Tanya… me había olvidado de ella por Alice y de repente un nudo se me formo en el estomago, quería vomitar lo que acababa de comer. Ella se dio cuenta de mi repentino cambio y se acerco a mi preocupada

"¿Qué ha pasado?" pregunta tomando mis manos

"nada, es… más temprano no tenía hambre, ahora sí" mentí de manera olímpica, ella no parece tragarse mi excusa pero no me presiona

"hola" alce la vista y me arrepentí de haberlo hecho, ahí estaba él mirándonos intrigado "¿Por qué están tan… apartadas?" pregunta sentándose frente a mí. Yo tenía ganas de llorar

No quería verlo, no cuando me sentía tan… celosa de su novia, no podía. Me levante de golpe alterándolos a los dos, lo mire mal y luego mire a mi nueva amiga con una clara mirada de: _no me sigas_ y salí de la cocina hasta el cuarto de huéspedes. Puse el pestillo por si acaso y me tire a la cama, no iba a llorar, no Bella, no lloraras… pero era muy difícil porque sabía que había quedado con su novia y no había ido… pero era su novia, ¿o no? ¿Quién era Tanya? ¿y porque me sentía celosa? ¿Por qué simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en eso? Apreté los ojos aguantando las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir

"no lloraras, no te gusta, no tienes porque hacerlo" dije en voz alta tratando de controlarme "no Bella, no lo harás" un suave golpeteo se oyó al otro lado de la puerta, no iba a abrir, no quería verlo

"Bella… ábreme" sí, era él. No dije nada, pero el golpeteo no ceso, al contrario, fue más insistente "Bella… se que estas ahí, ábreme… necesito hablar contigo" no me moví, pero una picazón en mis manos me decía que la tentación de abrirle con esa voz de ruego comenzaba a nacer "Bella, voy a echar la puerta abajo" amenazo pero sin subir la voz, seguí inmóvil "es en serio" sinceramente, no le creía pero no dudaba que si podía hacerlo "Bella…" su voz sonaba más impaciente "al menos dime porque estas enojada conmigo"

Y rompí en llanto

Demasiado fuerte, porque dejo de tocar, ¿tenía el descaro de preguntar por qué? ¡Me había mentido! Me había dicho que no tenía novia y me había dado ilusiones con indirectas que creía haber imaginado. Estúpido Cullen, pero aún así estaba llorando por él, mientras el escuchaba. Trate de controlarme pero no pude. Me hice un ovillo y trate de controlar los temblores por el llanto, pero no podía… me sentía muy triste y odiaba a esa persona que estaba detrás de la puerta pero sin dejar de estimarla

"¡Quítate!" escuche y no escuche realmente, alguien grito pero mis llantos no permitían entender. Cerré los ojos y desistí en tratar de no llorar, gemí con dolor aún más fuerte. Pegue un brinco cuando sentí unas manos en mis hombros, Alice estaba tomándome mientras me abrazaba a ella

"tranquila…" sobaba mi cabeza mientras yo lloraba sobre ella "ya… tranquila, Bella… no puedes romper en llanto siempre… cálmate"

Luego de unos quince minutos pude estabilizarme pero no deje de abrazarla ni abrí los ojos, me encontraba cómoda y calmada aunque aun podía sentir el dolor en el pecho.

"Bella… mírame" abrí los ojos lentamente y mire a los ojos azules de Alice "¿estás mejor?" asentí incapaz de hablar "bien… ¡idiota!" me sobresalte por su grito pero no iba dirigido a mí, Alice miraba atrás de ella y yo también lo hice, para que las ganas de llorar volvieran

Edward había estado mirando y tenía la cara con un gesto triste y no parecía haberse dado cuenta del grito de su hermana, quise golpearle por mirarme de esa forma.

"¡¿Qué le hiciste?!" volvió a gritar Alice poniéndose de pie y acercándose a su hermano

"¡nada!" dijo Edward que de repente había reaccionado

"¡oh, sí, claro! ¡Bella está llorando desconsolada mientras tú le hablarlas! ¡No me jodas!"

"¡sabes que no sería capaz de hacerle nada!" grito un molesto e indignado Edward

"¡Dejen de hablar de mí como si yo no estuviera aquí!" grite interviniendo, ellos me miraron sorprendidos "¡Alice deja de gritarle! Él no me hizo nada" mentí descaradamente

"¡no lo defiendas!" dijo incrédula

"no lo defiendo, digo la verdad" dije sonando mejor de lo que en realidad estaba

"no te creo" la mire significativamente y ella capto el mensaje y cerro la boca "oh… no" dijo sorprendida

"sí… déjalo en paz, son cosas mías" dije mirando a Edward

Aunque lo odiaba por mentirme no podía dejar de quererle y no quería que se diera cuenta lo que me pasaba, porque empezaba a ver claramente el nombre de lo que sentía…

"no entiendo de que hablan" dijo Edward que seguía mirándome triste

"no debes entenderlo" respondí secamente

"vámonos" dijo Alice empujando a Edward sin dejar de mirarme entre feliz y preocupada

"no, quiero saber porque estabas enojada conmigo y que pasa aquí" dijo Edward pero su hermana tenía más fuerza de la que aparentaba porque estaban forcejeando

"no estoy enojada contigo" empezaba a perder la cuenta de las mentiras dichas hoy "vete… quiero estar sola, por favor" dije sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos

Alice consiguió sacarlo de la habitación pero cerró la puerta en sus narices y tranco. Se acerco a mí ignorando a Edward que gritaba molesto del otro lado

Tomo mis manos y me arrastro hasta sentarme en la cama. No dijimos nada mientras nos mirábamos cómplices, pero aún me dolía el corazón. Ella parecía radiante pero al mismo tiempo preocupada dándole una expresión muy extraña. Ninguna de las dos sabía exactamente que decir o que hacer. Fue ella quien hablo primero rompiendo el hielo

"dime que paso" dice hablando en un susurro

"paso que estoy celosa" dije también en un susurro

"¿de quién?" pregunta con una sonrisa de suficiencia y más relajada por saber que solo era eso, pero para mí no había sido tan fácil de tragar, ahora quería golpearla a ella, pero en vez de eso le respondí

"de Tanya" ella me mira confundida

"¿Qué tiene que ver Tanya Denali, una mujer que planea contratar a mi hermano en todo esto?" abrí mucho los ojos por la información que Alice me acababa de dar

Entonces sonreí y la abrace confundiéndola más, salí corriendo al baño del cuarto y me encerré mientras Alice protestaba del otro lado. Me eche agua en la cara que estaba muy roja de llorar pero que tenía una enorme sonrisa, Edward no me había engañado, no tenía novia y yo estaba muy contenta. Cuando mi aspecto hubo mejorado me seque la cara y salí corriendo del baño empujando a Alice y haciendo que se sentara en la cama, abrí la puerta del cuarto y me encontré con Edward

Sin pensarlo mucho me tire a sus brazos mientras en mi mente me regañaba por haber dudado de él y le pedía perdón. Edward muy sorprendido me devolvió el abrazo y poco a poco se fue relajando ya que estaba tenso. Termino por sobarme la espalda de arriba abajo… se sentía tan bien. Luego me acaricio la cabeza con mucha ternura y en esos momentos, abrazada de él me di cuenta de tres cosas muy importantes

Primera, Edward era muy tierno y comprensible conmigo cuando apenas le decía que era lo que pasaba. Segunda, era demasiado guapo para ser real, sentía sus brazos musculosos pero no en exceso, su pecho muy bien formado y su cálido aliento en mi oreja. Y tercera… ese hombre, ese espécimen tan humilde y tierno, era mi amigo y decía quererme… él, que me abrazaba, me había conquistado porque…

Me había enamorado perdidamente de Edward Cullen…

* * *

**Siento mucho estarme demorando en actualizar, he tenido muy poco tiempo, esta semana he tenido exámenes y me concentre al máximo en ellos, gracias a Dios he sacado muy buenas notas así que muy animada me puse a escribir y aquí esta la tan esperada aceptación de Bella, ¡por fin! espero no demorarme en actualizar el siguiente. se que debe ser mucha la intriga sobre que ha pasado con Bella, pues he dado algunos detalles pero... poco a poco. gracias por los alertas, los favoritos y lo reviews.**

**gracias por seguir leyéndome y espero sus inspiradores rr, Besos.**

**Gaby Jaimes. **


	13. La Habitación de Huespedes

**CAPITULO 12: LA HABITACIÓN DE HUESPEDES**

**EPOV**

Aquella frase tan popular que toda mi vida había ignorado se estaba haciendo muy presente y más que todo, hoy._ "No trates de entenderlas, jamás lo harás"._ Tanto mi hermana como mi amor platónico se habían comportado muy extraño.

De la normalidad completa, Alice paso a la ira inexplicable para luego pasar a la emoción máxima (al punto que daba brinquitos como saltamontes). Y Bella había pasado de un estado zombie a la incontrolable devastación para luego la efusividad. Eran cambios demasiado extraños pero… decidí, por mi bienestar físico, mantener la boca cerrada.

Pero lo más extraño es que luego ese par decidieron encerrarse en el cuarto y desaparecer por completo. Me tire en el sofá al lado de Emmett que había contemplado lo ocurrido y parecía tan confundido como yo.

"Están locas" cerré los ojos y me frote el puente de la nariz, obviamente confuso y algo estresado

"Hermano… son mujeres" dije medio en broma medio en consejo

"Ya… creo que me he percatado que lo son, si no, no las amaría tanto" suspire mientras Emmett soltaba una risotada

"¿quieres que te confiese algo?" pregunto más serio de lo normal

"Siempre y cuando no sea una estupidez, sí" respondí y lo voltee a mirar esperando

"Al principio… cuando confesaste haberte enamorado de Bella… creí que era una mentira, porque… digo, ¡nunca te había enamorado! Y si acaso estuviste en una relación, no fue nada serio así que… no te creí" estaba perplejo por la confesión de mi hermano pero no lo interrumpí "pero… cuando te vi interactuar con ella… supe que era cierto"

"¿Por qué?" pregunte

"¿no te das cuenta? Hermano… la miras como si fuera lo único que te importa… tienes un brillo en los ojos, es único, nunca te lo había visto y sabes que el oso jamás diría en broma" me reí por su comentario final

"pues… te entiendo que no me creyeras pero… es que no sé qué tiene ella que me encanta… es simplemente que la amo… y puedo decir lo mismo de tu y Rose" él se sonrojo y yo pude reírme "también la miras con un brillo especial… aunque quizás yo diga esto porque me estoy volviendo un completo cursi" se soltó a reír

"lo de que te estas volviendo cursi es muy cierto" le di un puño amistoso en el brazo "es bueno verte así de… feliz" le sonreí sinceramente

Entonces se oyó un estruendo proveniente del cuarto de huéspedes (ahora de Bella) y los dos nos giramos para quedarnos completamente estupefactos.

En el piso había tirados un par de tacones plateados con un tamaño de vértigo y parecían pesar una tonelada y supuse que eso era lo que había causado el estruendo. Sin embargo lo más increíble y lo que me tenía con la boca abierta era la vestimenta de la chica que estaba parada junto a ellos mirándolos con odio y miedo.

Alice brincaba a su alrededor aplaudiendo y llorando. Pero mi hermana era lo que menos me interesaba ver en este momento porque aquella imagen de Bella quería grabarla a fuego en mi mente.

Descaradamente y sin importarme recorrí con la mirada todo su cuerpo, desde su cabello ondulado que parecía mucho más arreglado que de costumbre hasta sus pies descalzos y admirando como ese precioso vestido blanco muy parecido al de una novia a punto de casarse se ceñía a su cuerpo mucho más perfecto de lo que habría imaginado.

Preciosa era quedarse corto… ese tenue maquillaje, ese vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas con un lazo alrededor de la cintura y pequeños detalles plateados la hacía ver muchísimo más hermosa. Me permití el lujo de sonreír atrevidamente al ver el sonrojo de su cara cuando se dio cuenta que me la estaba comiendo con los ojos.

Y aunque me encantaba aquella imagen tan perfecta e inocente una pregunta pasaba por mi mente…

"si van a preguntar porque esta vestida, la respuesta es muy sencilla, estoy haciendo prácticas para el día que se case, su boda sea la mejor de todas" comenzaba a sospechar que la enana leía mentes, veía el futuro o algo así

"¡Vaya! ¿Dónde es la boda, Bella? ¿Por qué no me invitaste?" dijo Emmett en tono de burla

"Tu hermana esta chiflada, no sé ni con quien se supone que me voy casar" dijo Bella rodando los ojos y yo me solté a reír

"¡¿Cómo que no lo sabes?! ¡Pues con Edward!" Bella se puso más roja que un tomate y yo me reí con fuerza mientras Emmett se partía de risa

"estas loca, Alice" dije entre risas

"me dirás lo mismo el día en que la estés esperando en el altar" negué con la cabeza

"tratare de recordarlo"

Mamá entro a la sala y se quedó mirándonos unos segundos bastante confundida. No la culpaba, debíamos parecer unos alienígenas: Emmett reía sin contenerse sobre el sofá y aun no entendía exactamente porque, Bella roja como un tomate y tratando de ocultarse tras su cabellera ondulada, Alice roja de furia y con cara de asesino en serie y yo sonriendo con diversión… sí, debíamos parecer marcianos.

"ok… no sé qué está pasando aquí, pero, Alice deja de asesinar a tu hermano con la mirada. Emmett deja de reírte, te ahogaras. Bella, cariño, ignora sus bromas. Edward, deja de desafiar a tu hermana" todos agachamos la mirada ante la bronca exigente pero calmada de nuestra madre, todos menos Bella que le sonrió agradecida "¿puedo preguntarte porque estas vestida así, Bella?" pregunto Esme con una sonrisa maternal.

Volví a deleitarme con el cuerpo de Bella pero esta vez con más disimulo, mi madre me daría una típica charla madre-hijo si veía como la observaba de esa manera tan poco cortés. Bella puso los ojos en blanco y señalo acusadoramente a Alice. Mi madre la miro con resignación y Alice se sonrojo.

"El almuerzo está listo. Espero que te guste el pescado frito, Bella" Bella sonrió y asintió

Todos nos movimos casi sincronizados y en fila india hacía la mesa, era obvio que estábamos avergonzados. Cuando ya nos habíamos sentado y nos disponíamos a probar aquel plato que parecía muy suculento, aporrearon la puerta de una forma casi hostil. Todos nos quedamos sentados bastante extrañados por ese golpe, ninguno de nuestros vecinos había tocado la puerta así jamás… mi madre quiso levantarse a abrir pero la obligue a quedarse sentada y yo lo hice.

Abrí la puerta con recelo y al otro lado no encontré a ninguno de nuestros vecinos, ni a ningún compañero, ni nada por el estilo. La persona era un completo desconocido. Tenía la piel muy morena como si hubiese estado al sol la semana pasada y era muy musculoso, aunque no más que Emmett. Si no fuera por su vestimenta tan casual se podría pensar que era un escolta, un matón o algo parecido.

"buenos días, ¿le puedo ayudar en algo?" pregunte tratando de sonar amable pero el tipo solo asintió con lentitud… esto no me daba buena espina

"estoy buscando a Isabella Swan" trate de que mi rostro no mostrara sorpresa y sentí necesario decir:

"disculpe, pero no sé de quién me está hablando" en este momento adoraba mi capacidad para mentir y parecer convincente

"yo creo que sí, me han dicho que se aloja aquí desde ayer" fruncí el ceño fingiendo confusión

"lo siento, se equivoca, aquí no vive ninguna Isabella Swan, solo mis padres, mis hermanos y yo. Ni siquiera había oído ese nombre" el tipo me miro con desconfianza, era obvio que podía darse cuenta que mentía

"está bien, entonces si no vive aquí Isabella Swan no le importara que eche un vistazo" fruncí el ceño

"mire, no tengo nada que esconder, aquí no vive esa tal Isabella y aunque usted no me crea no tiene ningún derecho a entrar en mi casa" dije bastante enojado, el me miro bastante molesto, nos estábamos retando y no sabía quién estaba ganando

"Edward Cullen" me paralice… ¿Cómo mierda sabía mi nombre? "sí, sé quién es y todo lo que pasa en esta casa, sé que en este momento Isabella Swan está sentada atragantándose con las espinas del pescado frito de Esme Cullen por saber cómo se encuentra su amado Edward… es mejor que no interfiera, señor Cullen, hoy quizás no pase nada pero le juro que no se va a enterar cuando su querida Bella desaparezca de su vida para pagar… ciertas cuentas pendientes"

Apretaba con tanta fuerza el marco de la puerta que sabía que muy seguramente mi mano quedaría marcada. No sabía que pensar ni cómo reaccionar ante lo que aquel tipo me acababa de decir y el único pensamiento coherente era quizás el más complicado de hacer realidad… proteger y salvar a Bella.

"Ya está advertido señor Cullen, espero que para la próxima visita sepa a qué se enfrenta, porque no seremos tan amables como esta vez. Y le pido el favor no piense en mi como _El tipo ese_, me llamó Jacob Black" Jacob Black se dio la vuelta y se alejó con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón con tal despreocupación que si le llegase a contar a alguien que me acababa de amenazar, no me creería.

Cerré la puerta y con un revoltijo de pensamientos volví a la mesa donde todos me miraron con rostro expectantes.

"¿Quién era?" pregunto mi madre algo preocupada por mi cara

"nadie… un tipo confundido" sonreí tratando de ser convincente pero al parecer nadie se tragó mi mentira, aunque decidieron dejarlo pasar.

Decir que comí es una gran mentira, no hice nada más que juguetear con la ensalada y si acaso probé el pescado. Cuando acabamos todos siguieron en sus actividades olvidando el aporreo de la puerta pero yo no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto… mi preocupación aumentaba a cada minuto que pasaba y mi frustración también, sentía que no tenía nada para protegerla.

Me sobresalte al sentir una mano en mi hombro, alce la vista y allí estaba ella mirándome con preocupación. Se sentó a mi lado y agradecí que se hubiera cambiado el vestido blanco por un ropa casual ya que muy seguramente se habría estropeado con la tierra y césped del suelo, definitivamente adoraba ese vestido.

"no te creo" suspire, sabía de qué me hablaba

"me lo supuse, eres muy lista" ella buscaba mi mirada pero yo la esquivaba

"¿Quién toco la puerta? Porque eso de un tipo confundido no te lo crees ni tú" me reí sin diversión

"no puedo creer que seas pésima mintiendo pero buena descubriendo mentiras" rodo los ojos

"no cambies de tema" suspire enfadado

"Bella… dime la verdad" la mire expectante y ella pareció entender

"no quiero preocuparte" dijo casi en un susurro inaudible

"pues no lo has hecho tú, pero Jacob Black sí que lo ha conseguido" ella inmediatamente se puso nerviosa

"¿Jacob… Black? ¿Él… él… él fue quien… toco?" parecía muy preocupada

"Bella… te están vigilando, saben cada uno de tus movimientos y no me extrañaría que supieran que estamos teniendo esta conversación. Me preocupo por ti, pero si no me dices lo que pasa con todo y lujo de detalles no podré ayudarte… no quiero que te pase nada pero solo puedo preocuparme si no sé exactamente a que me enfrento" Ella agacho la mirada con la mirada avergonzada

"no puedes hacer nada" dijo luego de un rato y yo golpee el césped con furia, odiaba que no me dijera nada "pero…" la voltee a mirar sorprendido "lo único que puede detener a la familia Black sobre lo que… planean, es que me entregue para… pagar deudas" bufé molesto

"explícame porque no les das el dinero" negué con la cabeza

"Edward… esto no se trata de dinero, la familia Black es aún más rica que la mía, no tiene nada que ver con el dinero" fruncí el ceño

"¿y entonces con qué?" pregunte

Ella pareció pensárselo un tiempo antes de contestar, pero luego de lo que me pareció una eternidad dijo:

"mi padre… hace muchos años era amigo del padre de Jacob Black, Billy Black" suspiro y yo estaba pendiente a cada una de sus palabras "compartieron negocios e hicieron mucho dinero, eran los mejores, pero como todo, mi padre debía pagar un precio, ya que la mente de aquella unión era Billy y era él quien ponía la mayor parte del dinero en cualquiera de los negocios"

"¿Qué tenía que pagar tu padre?" ella suspiro agotada

"Billy quería que… su hijo, Jacob, se casara conmigo" sentí un retorcijón en el estómago "mi padre había asistido a un reunión con él, el día de mi décimo quinto cumpleaños, y como para Billy ya tenía la edad para empezar algo con Jacob, se lo propuso a mi padre. Él se negó, quería que la persona con la que yo quisiera casarme sería porque la amara… pero Billy no acepto un no"

Yo estaba completamente absorto por toda esa historia… pero Bella, que tenía cara feliz por hablar con alguien sobre ese tema, parecía no querer parar:

"Billy quería que esa unión laboral fuera más allá, pero mi padre no cedía, así que llegaron a un trato que mi padre tuvo que firmar con el mayor dolor… El trato era que mi padre iba a aislarse de mí, me iba a tratar como si… no fuese su hija y que no podría volverme a dedicar un gesto de cariño hasta que Billy no lo deseara y si lo hacía, si Billy sabía que era así nos dejaría en paz. Y aunque no entiendo porque ese trato tan… desigual fue realizado al pie de la letra tengo una vaga idea… pero no lo sé, mi padre no me lo quiere decir… en fin, luego de eso, la sociedad y amistad entre los Black y los Swan desapareció. Hasta que Billy quiso retomar su anteriores planes y rompió el trato. Mi padre al sentirse acosado por su ex socio decidió que era tiempo que lo supiera y mi misión es huir, escapar de los Black, pero veo que están mejor preparados de lo que creía… Desconozco el interés exacto de Billy, pero sé que es capaz de pasar por encima de quien sea para conseguir que su hijo y yo terminemos juntos… aunque tengo que admitir que el tampoco parece muy dispuesto"

A este punto de la conversación Bella ya había llorado y mi camiseta estaba arruinada pero no me importaba y ya no quería acosarla más pero solo necesitaba saber algo antes de sellar esta conversación

"¿has hablado con ellos?" ella se encogió de hombros

"solo con Jacob Black, una reunión con mi padre, pero el parece poco interesado, esto es completamente cosa de Billy" la abrace y ella rompió a llorar de nuevo

Suspire, era el trato más estúpido que jamás había oído pero como Bella dijo, debía tener un trasfondo, un trasfondo que ni ella ni yo alcanzábamos a ver y entender. Odiaba esta situación, odiaba estar en peligro de perderla por un viejo chiflado que quería destruir su vida, porque parecía estar completamente en contra de Bella… esto era muy extraño, retorcido y parecía sacado de un libro surrealista…

La apreté más fuerte contra mí y cerré los ojos imaginando que hubiera pasado, si la hubiese conocido, en otra época y de otra forma… quizás hoy no estaría pensando en que podía hacer para salvarla si no que estaría acostado con ella disfrutando del hermoso día que había… cosas de la vida… entre nosotros había un ambiente de tensión, preocupación y tristeza mientras que a menos de diez metros y grupo de niños jugaban con una pelota completamente ajenos a lo que ocurría a su alrededor… pero, como todos debíamos saber, _la vida no es justa._

Estuvimos así, abrazados, durante un rato, tan metidos en nuestra mente dándole vueltas al problema que teníamos que no me di cuenta que nos habíamos dormido hasta que una pequeña mano sacudió mi hombro

"Edward…" una confusa Alice estaba arrodillada a mi lado pero su cara no mostraba la emoción que debía sentir al darse cuenta que nos habíamos quedado dormidos juntos

"¿Qué pasa Alice?" mi voz sonaba bastante ronca y adormilada

"levántate, ya es de noche, han dormido demasiado y… alguien te busca" con cuidado me senté en la hierba frotándome los ojos para aclarar la vista

Pero lo que Alice había dicho era cierto, ya era de noche y la luna llena era la que iluminaba el jardín trasero. Mire a Bella que aún seguía dormida y me aterre al mirar las enormes ojeras que tenía en los ojos y el evidente camino que sus lágrimas habían recorrido. Se veía tan… indefensa e inocente, como una niña… sonreí al verla pero por dentro sentía un inmenso odio hacia el tal Billy Black que quería destrozarle la vida, era una persona tan especial que no entendía los motivos de ese viejo loco.

"Edward" voltee a ver a Alice que me miraba con miedo

"¿Qué pasa?" fruncí el ceño y tome sus manos que estaban horriblemente heladas

"Te buscan…" y se echó a llorar, aterrado la abrace acariciándole el cabello en un intento de tranquilizarla pero eso solo la hizo sollozar más fuerte

"Alice, ¿Qué ocurre?" ella me miro a través de las gruesas lágrimas y me dijo con voz rota

"sé porque Bella está aquí… esos tipos quieren verte… están en la entrada y papá está tratando de hacer algo pero… solo repiten una y otra vez que quieren verte" ¿qué?

Mire a Bella y empecé a sopesar mis posibilidades… la familia Black la quería a ella, entonces… ¿Por qué me buscaban a mí? No sabía ni entendía lo que pasaba pero tenía un mal presentimiento, una sensación de que estoy no iba a salir bien y ver las lágrimas por el rosto de mi hermana me hacía ser aún más negativo.

Pase mis manos por debajo de las rodillas y hombros de Bella y la alce. No pesaba nada y era un contacto cálido pero, por la situación, no lo estaba disfrutando como quisiera. Entre a la casa con Alice siguiéndome, abrí la puerta de su cuarto y la puse en el cama con suavidad. Voltee a ver a Alice que aún tenía el horror pintado en su expresión.

"Alice…" ella me miro expectante "quédate aquí con Bella, enciérrate y no le abras a nadie, pero a nadie, si se despierta no la dejes salir, amárrala si es necesario pero no quiero verlas fuera de este cuarto hasta que yo no se los diga. Cierra la ventana y revisa si por la ventanilla del baño puede entrar alguien, si es así, ciérrala" me acerque a ella y le di un fuerte abrazo

"Edward, ¿Qué pasa? Dime que es todo esto, solo sé que quieren a Bella pero…" negué con la cabeza

"solo hazme caso" ella viendo mi expresión, asintió "mandare a mamá aquí… te quiero" la abrace de nuevo pero esta vez más rápido, luego me acerque a la cama y mire su rostro tan demacrado por el llanto pero tan relajado… le di un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de sus labios pero me contuve "te amo, Bella"

Me levante y Alice completamente horrorizada tomo el pomo de la puerta para cerrar en cuanto mi madre entrara. Me dirigí al salón donde Emmett abrazaba a mamá y mi padre hablaba con un tipo alto y fornido que estaba vestido de negro. El me volteo a mirar pero lo ignore y me fui directo donde mamá. En un susurro le dije lo que tenía que hacer y fingiendo que iba a la cocina se escabullo en el cuarto de huéspedes. Luego me levante con Emmett a mi lado y me acerque al lugar donde papá intentaba sin resultados que nos dejaran en paz

"señor Cullen" el hombre se olvidó por completo de mi padre y me miro a mí

"lárguense" lo mire con odio pero él ni se inmuto

"queremos hablar con usted" dijo como si mi anterior comentario jamás se hubiera formulado

"no se la llevaran, si ella no quiere, no lo hará" dije con un tono hostil

Me sentía capaz de golpear a ese tipo si era necesario, la adrenalina corría por mis venas junto con la ira y el odio que sentía… por primera vez en mi vida desee de todo corazón golpear en serio a alguien. El tipo sonrió de una forma tan repugnante y maléfica que vi como mi padre y Emmett se echaron hacia atrás pero sin mostrar el miedo que los invadía pero yo me quede en mi lugar sin relajar mi cara hostil.

"no señor Cullen, no queríamos decirle eso" entrecerré los ojos sin creerle "veníamos a decirle que se despidiera de ella pero como veo que la ha dejado sola y a su suerte, cambiare el mensaje por este: _Que pena que no se haya despedido"_

Entonces escuche el aterrado grito de mi hermana y mi madre desde la habitación de huéspedes…

* * *

**PERDÓN! PERDÓN! PERDÓN! Y MIL VECES PERDÓN! Ni siquiera me justificare aunque la culpa es de mi Laptop y su locura. solo les pido perdón por mi ausencia tan larga y también por el capi tan corto pero creí que así era como debía estar. Lo siento muchísimo.**


	14. Atención

**¡ATENCIÓN!**

**QUERIDOS LECTORES (AS):**

Me siento sumamente… decepcionada de mi misma, sé que me he estado tardando meses en actualizar y juro que jamás imagine que mi tiempo fuera tan limitado. No puedo seguirles prometiendo que no me demorare porque siempre va a existir algo que me lo impide y siento que estoy dando una mala imagen de mí y de mi personalidad, además de estar perdiendo su apoyo.

Les agradezco por estar ahí pero… cancelare esto. Eliminare la historia y dejare de escribir un tiempo. No puedo seguir decepcionando a tanta gente. Y ante todo, siento que puedo dar más de mí para esta historia, siento que puedo ser mejor y que esto no es lo que en realidad esperaba.

Lo lamento de todo corazón pero estaré trabajando en mejorar, sin embargo, no sé muy bien cuando volveré a publicar alguna idea rara y retorcida que pase por mi mente.

Gracias por su apoyo y mil veces perdón. No me lo merezco.

Gaby

**Eliminare esta historia dentro de dos semanas, para que, (si llegan a mirar la historia) alcancen a leer esta nota. Nos leemos.**


End file.
